Fate has laid a hand
by heyaisreal
Summary: Naya y Heather se vuelven a encontrar. Solo ellas saben lo mucho que se aman, pero... el destino esta de su lado?.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1:** **Volverte a ver.**

**Heather POV:**

Vuelvo, al fin vuelvo. Entro a los estudios y ahí están todos ellos, toda mi familia, esperándome con una gran bienvenida, realmente me sentía feliz de volver pero faltaba algo en ese lugar, mejor dicho, faltaba alguien, la busque con la mirada pero no estaba por ningún lado. "Capaz no quiere verme", pensé, estaba muy metida en mis pensamientos, cuando escucho que alguien me habla y reacciono al momento.

**Fin Heather POV.**

V: Eyyyyy Hemo, como estas? Te extrañe. *dijo Vanessa abrazandola*.

H: Oh, yo también te he extrañado y mucho, bueno, feliz de volver y vos como andas?.

V: Realmente nos encanto que hayas vuelto, yo bien, ya no estoy grabando pero quería venir a verte y darte la bienvenida.

H: Muchas gracias. *dijo un poco distraída*.

V: Hemo, te pasa algo? Te noto un poco ida?.

H: Eh?, no, no me pasa nada, bueno, voy a ir a mi trailer, nos vemos. *antes de irse, la abraza y se va a su trailer*.

'**En el trailer'.**

-Dios Heather, que te pasa?, *pensaba Hemo*. No puede ser que ahora vuelvas y quieras verla tan rápido, tenes que calmarte, cuando llegue el momento la vas a ver *se decía a si misma*.

Le avisaron que tenia que prepararse porque dentro de unos minutos comenzaban a grabar el episodio, y ella realmente estaba muy nerviosa. Cuando sale del trailer y empieza a caminar hacia los estudios, escucha un grito:

-HEATHEEEEEEEEEER!. *Hemo se da la vuelta y no puede creer lo que ve* Ahí estaba ella, corriendo como nunca antes para alcanzarla, paro en seco y sin darse cuenta una enorme sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Cuando reacciono, ella empezó a caminar y cada vez mas rápido, hasta que sintió unos brazos rodearla.

H: Pensé que no querías verme.

N: No sabes cuanto te he extrañado Heather Morris.

H: No te imaginas cuanto te he extrañado yo Rivera. *Dijo tratando de soltarse un poco del abrazo de la morena*.

N: NO!, uhm, no, espera, no te sueltes todavía.

H: Claro que no, solo quería alzarte, como en los viejos tiempos. *diciendo esto agarra fuerte a la morena de su cintura, la alzo e hizo que la morena rodee la cintura de esta con sus piernas*

N: Así esta mucho mejor. *le decía Naya en el oído*. No vuelvas a irte mas, necesite mucho a mi mejor amiga todo este tiempo. *y le empezaron a salir algunas lagrimas*.

Heather al notar la voz entrecortada de Naya, la abrazo aun más fuerte.

H: Nunca mas vuelvo a dejarte Nay-Nay.

Después de estar unos minutos así, Naya se bajo de Heather, ya que tenían que prepararse para grabar, y se fueron las dos a los estudios, tomadas de la mano.

**Naya POV:**

Me desperté realmente muy cansada, ya era un poco tarde y tenia que ir a los estudios, no tenia ganas de nada, hasta que agarre mi celular y mire la fecha.

-MIERDA!, Hoy vuelve Heather. *dijo levantándose de su cama ultra rápido y empezaba a caminar de un lado para el otro*, estaba realmente nerviosa.

¿Qué hago ahora?, ¿Qué pasa si me odia por no haberla llamado todo este tiempo?, ¿Qué pasa si no quiere verme?, ¿QUE MIERDA HAGO?, *decía en voz alta*. Naya, tranquilízate, tenes que calmarte, respira hondo y ahora anda a tomarte un baño súper relajante. Se escucho a si misma, y se tomo un largo baño, realmente no quería llegar al set y verla, pero tenia que hacerlo, extrañaba tanto sus ojos, su sonrisa, sus abrazos, su todo. Ella, realmente necesitaba a Heather.

**Fin Naya POV.**

Se termino de arreglar, (no mucho, ya que cuando llegaba al set tenia que arreglarse ahí para grabar), y subió a su camioneta y simplemente partió hacia el set. Como no estaba tan lejos, llego rápido, antes de lo que ella pensaba, entro a los estudios, estaciono su camioneta, y empezó a caminar, sin algún rumbo, solo quería despejar un poco su cabeza, cuando levanto su mirada, a lo lejos vio a una chica, muy particular, quedo en shock por un momento, pero cuando reacciono, solo atino a gritar su nombre: "HEATHEEEEEEER", dijo la morena y empezó a correr como nunca antes, mientras veía que Heather se daba la vuelta y de a poco se iba acercando a ella y cada vez mas rápido, hasta que llego a ella y solo pudo abrazarla, todos sus miedos se habían ido cuando sintió esos calidos brazos, sostenerla con fuerza, ahí estaba feliz, en esos brazos ella se sentía segura, llena de paz y alegría, solamente en esos brazos encontraba todo eso y mucho mas.

Después de esos hermosos y calidos abrazos de reencuentro, se iban las dos agarradas de las manos, como en los viejos tiempos. El silencio reinaba entre las dos, pero era un silencio cómodo, y solo habían miradas, llenas de felicidad y amor, solo eso se daban una a la otra, solo eso era suficiente para ellas.

Se cambiaron, se maquillaron y era tiempo de grabar, era tiempo de volver a sentir esa hermosa comodidad entre las dos cuando estaban juntas en el set, todo volvía de a poco a ser como antes, y eso era realmente grandioso para las dos.

R: Bueno chicos, como ya saben, hoy volvió nuestra gran y hermosa bailarina, HEATHER MORRIS, así que brindémosle un enorme aplauso para ella.

(Todos aplaudían y mas la latina, que nadie podía evitar ver lo feliz que se encontraba en ese momento).

H: Muchas gracias chicos, a todos por recibirme tan bien hoy, los quiero a todos.

R: Bueno, basta de charla y comencemos de una vez.

N: Si hemo, sigue siendo el mismo pelado súper malhumorado, no pudimos cambiarlo. *le decía la latina al odio de hemo mientras las dos reían*. En eso alguien se acerca a Naya.

D: Ey Nay, puedo hablar un minuto con vos?.

N: Si, claro. Ya vuelvo hemo.

***En el pasillo del set*.**

D: A ver si podes dejar de sonreír tan así Naya, estas siendo demasiado obvia.

N: Obvia?, en que estoy siendo demasiado obvia Dianna?

D: Por favor, no te hagas la desentendida Nay. Vos, Hemo, USTEDES!.*dijo subiendo la voz y riéndose un poco de la latina*

N: Shhhhhh, por que gritas?, Di, es mi mejor amiga, la extrañe mucho, obvio que voy a estar feliz.

D: "es mi mejor amiga, bla bla bla" *se burlaba dianna*. Vamos Nay, ya admítelo, la amas, y ahora que ella y vos están solteras, nadie se pone en su camino, ustedes siempre debieron estar juntas.

N: No, no no no y no, Dianna, no quiero arruinar nada esta vez, quiero que todo este bien entre nosotras y siendo esto, siendo mejores amigas, estamos bien.

D: Naya basta, la estuviste esperando todo este tiempo para solo ser amigas?.

N: No… eh digo, si, si, SOLO MEJORES AMIGAS. *diciendo esto, la morena volvio para grabar*.

H: Y?, de que hablaban con Di?.

N: Uhm, nada, solo quería contarme algo, ya sabes, como es Dianna.

H: Oh, claro. Estas segura? No paso nada malo? Porque tenes una cara de preocupación enorme Nay.

N: No hemo, en serio, esta todo bien.

N: Heather?.

H: Si, Naya?.

N: Uhm yo.. yo me pre.. Preguntaba, si uhm si querías ir a comer algo, después de terminar de grabar hoy?.

H: Nay, estas nerviosa? *dijo soltando una pequeña risita*.

N: *un poco sonrojada*. No, claro que no.. Entonces, que dices?.

H: Claro que si tonta, nunca le diría que no a mi mejor amiga.

-Al fin habían terminado de grabar todo, ya era de noche, y Naya estaba en su trailer buscando algunas cosas que debía llevarse a su casa después.

Estaba guardando todo en una bolsa cuando escucha que alguien entra a su trailer.

N: Hey, ya estaba por salir, vamos?

H: Claro, déjame ayudarte con eso.

N: No hem, deja, no es pesado, aparte solo tengo que llevarlo hasta la camioneta.

H: Dije, que dejes que yo llevo eso.

N: Esta bien, esta bien, tu no cambias mas.

H: Nunca.

'Iban camino hacia la camioneta de la latina'.

N: Por favor, suba señorita Morris. *le dijo naya a la rubia abriendo la puerta del co-piloto del auto*.

H: Oh, pero que gentileza la suya, señorita Rivera, muchas gracias. *decía esto riendo*.

N: Pero por favor, de nada "JAJAJAJAJA".

H: Dale tonta, cerra la puerta y vamos.

N: Bueno, esta bien.

Naya arranco su camioneta y llevo a Heather a un restobar que ellas conocían muy bien.

Estaban pidiendo la comida, y había un silencio entre ellas, hasta que la rubia decidió romperlo.

H: Nay.

N: Si?.

H: Puedo hacerte una pregunta?.

N: Las que quieras.

H: ¿Por qué no me has llamado en todo este tiempo?.

Naya estaba realmente paralizada, nunca pensó que Heather iba a preguntarle eso, no sabia como responderle, ni que responderle solo la miraba y sus ojos empezaron a dilatarse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: ****Recuerdos.**

Naya seguía sin poder responderle a Heather, aparte de que no sabía que iba a decirle, un recuerdo se le vino a la cabeza:

**Flashback:**

Ahí estaba Heather despidiéndose de los chicos, y yo? Y yo realmente no quería que se vaya, aunque va a volver, pero no quiero que me deje, así que salí corriendo del set y fui hacia mi trailer, llegue y no puede evitar llorar. ¿Por qué se va?, era lo único que me preguntaba una y otra vez. Estaba completamente triste, tenia mi cabeza entre mis rodillas cuando siento una mano acariciarme la espalda.

H: Hey Nay-Nay, por que lloras?.

N: Heather ahora no, solo ve a seguir despidiéndote de los chicos.

H: Yo ya me despedí de ellos, ahora quiero estar contigo.

N: ¿Por qué haces esto?.

H: ¿Hago que Nay?.

N: ¿Por qué te vas? ¿Por qué me dejas?.

H: Hey escúchame *me dijo levantándome la barbilla para arriba y que me encontrara con sus celestes ojos*. Yo voy a volver, eso lo sabes, pero eso no significa que voy a dejarte, sabes muy bien que si me necesitas voy a estar acá para vos, que si quieres hablar, puedes llamarme, te amo naya, y odio verte llorar y que sea por mi culpa. *Heather empezó a llorar aun mas que yo*.

N: Heather?

H: Si, nay?.

N: Puedes dejarme sola?, ya puedes irte.

H: Pero nay deja…

N: No Heather vete, ya vete.

-No se porque hice eso, pero seguí llorando hasta que llegue a casa, me acosté en mi cama y me puse a recordar los increíbles momentos que pasamos juntas, esos que en unas horas se iban a desvanecer. Estaba por dormirme, cuando recibo una llamada, agarro el celular y no sabia si contestar o no, pero por alguna razón necesitaba escuchar su voz.

N: Ho…hola?.

H: Escúchame, si? Déjame hablar a mí, y después me dices lo que quieras. No quiero irme, no quiero dejarte sola, pero sabes que tampoco puedo quedarme ahora Naya, sabes que si fuera por mi yo me quedaría, lo que menos quiero es irme y que vos estés enojada conmigo, como ya te dije voy a estar acá para ti como siempre, pero a la distancia. Te amo Nay, te amo demasiado y lo sabes, sabes todo lo que siento, y quiero irme bien mañana, quiero saber que me voy a ir pero que cada mañana y cada noche voy a tener una llamada tuya. Por favor, no estés así conmigo, te prometo que todo va a estar bien, y que voy a tratar de volver lo mas pronto posible, si?.

N: Heather, yo no…

H: Abrí la ventana Nay.

Fui a abrirla y ella estaba ahí parada en el pequeño balcón que tenia, me quede mirándola, ella solo guardo su teléfono, se acerco a mi me abrazo, yo me solté, di un pequeño salto y rodee su cintura con mis piernas.

N: Te amo, te amo y te amo Morris. *dije en su oído*.

H: Nay mírame *la mire y tenia esos ojos tan hermosos puestos en mi*, me dejas hacer algo?.

N: Ss..si.

H: También te amo. *Una de sus manos acaricio mi mejilla y yo cerré los ojos ante ese contacto para sentirla mejor, me incline un poco hacia ella y quedamos a centímetros, hasta que ella rompió la distancia que quedaba entre nuestros labios*.

Yo aun arriba de ella, no podía dejar de besarla, no quería, porque sabia que si lo hacia, ella se iría y no quería soltarla, pero necesitábamos aire, la mire, nos miramos y nos decíamos todo con eso. Ella empezó a caminar, llego al borde de la cama, me bajo despacio e hizo que me sentara, tome sus manos entrelazando nuestros dedos, e hice que se sentara arriba mío, solo quería sentirla. Nos volvimos a besar como si fuese la ultima vez, y en parte lo era, porque sabia que cuando ella se vaya y luego vuelva, ya va haber alguien mas en su vida, pero eso no me importaba tanto en este momento, la tenia conmigo ahora y tenia que aprovecharla.

**Fin Flashback.**

H: Naya no me voy a enojar contigo, solo quiero saber la razón por la cual no me llamaste.

N: Yo… yo no lo se Heather, fui una estupida. *dijo esto agachando la cabeza*.

H: No lo fuiste ni lo eres Nay.

N: Es que pensé que ya no me necesitabas, que no querías escucharme.

H: Yo pensé lo mismo, pero también pensé que me querías. No sabes las noches que espere que llamaras, me quedaba horas esperando escuchar tu voz.

N: Perdóname, se que no es suficiente, pero yo también estaba mal, te fuiste Heather, a pesar de esa ultima noche que pasamos juntas, te fuiste, como si yo no sintiera nada.

H: Nay… nay yo… yo no.

N: Perdón, si? Perdón. No quise hacerte eso, no quise hacerte mal, pero te amaba. *diciendo esto la morena se levanto rápido, y salio llorando del restobar y se quedo afuera*.

H: Odio que llores.

N: Lo se.

H: Nay dame las llaves de tu camioneta.

N: Para que?.

H: Tu, solo dame las llaves.

N: Ok, toma. *le entro las llaves*.

H: Veni Nay, vamos, dame la mano.

N: Ahora que Heather?.

H: Vamos, quiero mostrarte algo.

Subieron a la camioneta, pero esta vez era la rubia quien manejaba, Naya la miraba un poco confundida, llevaban viajando una media hora, y Heather no le decía nada, solo que espere a que llegaran.

N: ¿Ya llegamos?.

H: Impaciente como siempre vos.

N: Si obvio.

H: Ya llegamos Nay, pero espera no te bajes todavía.

N: Bueno.

Heather se bajo, le abrió la puerta a la latina, y antes de que Naya pudiera ver donde estaban, le tapo los ojos.

N: Hey, que haces?.

H: Vos camina, que yo te guió.

N: Mmmm.

H: Vamos, confía en mi.

N: Bueno, vamos.

Hemo iba guiando a Naya, era un lugar especial en donde estaban, era demasiado especial para las dos, y Heather realmente quería que entre ellas dos este todo mas que bien. Cuando llegaron al lugar, Heather de a poco fue sacando sus manos de los ojos de Naya, la cual abrió los ojos muy grandes.

H: Lo recuerdas, cierto?.

N: Nunca podría olvidar este lugar Hemo.

**Flashback (hace 1 año atrás):**

**N: **Vamos Heather camina rápido, así no llegaremos nunca.

H: Nay no exageres, estamos solo a un paso.

N: Bueno yo voy a abrir la puerta.

H: Bueno, ya te alcanzo.

Entramos a una pequeña cabaña, que estaba muy alejada de la ciudad, y estaba repleta de árboles y un lago, con Heather pasamos los fin de semana en este lugar, cuando no tenemos que grabar, los días acá, son completamente perfectos.

H: Nay?. Nay? *y la morena no contestaba*.

La latina se acerco por atrás de la rubia y pego un grito:

N: BUUUUUU!.

Hizo que la rubia saltara del susto y que tropiece con unas de las alfombras. Naya no paraba de reirse.

H: Ayúdame a levantarme tonta. *estirándole la mano*.

N: Okay, okay, vamos, levántate.

Cuando la latina le dio la mano, la rubia tiro de ella, haciendo que Naya se caiga arriba suyo y que sus labios queden a centímetros de distancia. La rubia quería cortar esa distancia pero la morena se levanto rápido de encima de Hemo.

**Fin flashback.**

H: Quieres entrar?.

N: Obvio.

H: Bueno, vamos.

Se tomaron de las manos, y entraron a la cabaña. Naya estaba completamente feliz en ese lugar, no había vuelto desde que se fue Heather, pero ella volvió y estaban juntas, bueno, juntas como amigas, por ahora.

H: Nay escucha, perdóname por lo que paso en resto, no quería que te pongas así. Yo nunca quise dejarte, nunca quise irme, pero no estaba en mis manos eso. Y cada día pensaba en vos, en como estarías y lo entiendo, entiendo porque no me llamaste, y ahora me doy cuenta, que yo también tengo culpa por no llamarte, por no mandarte un mensaje, por haberme enojado, pero quiero que tengamos la hermosa relación que teníamos antes, siempre vas a ser mi mejor amiga Rivers.

N: Esta bien, yo también tengo la culpa por enojarme y no llamarte, en verdad te necesite mucho Heather.

H: Yo también Nay, no sabes cuanto.

Se abrazaron como nunca antes, como si de eso dependiera sus vidas, se quedaron así por unos minutos, contando anécdotas, y recordando todos esos momentos que pasaron juntas, realmente se extrañaban.

Bueno acá les dejo el 2do capitulo, espero que les guste.

Déjenme sus opiniones en mi Twitter: demixnaya o déjenme su RW Besos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3:****Un paso mas? Parte 1.**

Ya era otro día, otra mañana, otro día de grabación, otro día junto a Heather. Después de la linda noche que pasaron juntas en la cabaña, la morena llevo a Hemo a su casa y ella se fue a la suya, ya que debían estar temprano en los estudios.

Naya estaba completamente dormida, cuando suena su celular, con toda la pereza del mundo, agarra el celular y con los ojos entrecerrados logra ver que tiene un mensaje de la rubia.

"_Hey, dormilona, es hora que te despiertes, nos vemos en el set, te quiero Nay"- H._

Naya sonrío al instante con ese mensaje, de a poco todo volvía a ser como antes y eso era algo que les agradaba completamente a las dos, poder recuperar todo ese tiempo que no estuvieron juntas, y la latina sabia que tenia que aprovecharla al máximo. Decidió levantarse darse una ducha y salir hacia el set, que cuando llego ya se encontraba Heather ahí.

H: Hola nay, como estas? *dándole un beso en la mejilla*.

N: Hola Hem, bien y vos?.

H: Bien, bien… mas ahora.

Naya la miro cuando escucho eso, y no dijo nada, solo sonrío y quedaron en silencio las dos, solo se miraban, era realmente cómodo estar así para ellas, se decían todo con sus miradas, estaban en un maravilloso momento, cuando alguien las interrumpió.

R: Chicas, hola. Ya leyeron el libreto?.

NyH: Si Ryan!.

R: Bueno, vengo a decirles que hicimos un cambio de último momento.

N: Dinos.

R: Bueno, cuando estén grabando la escena de solo ustedes dos en la sala, en un momento tiene que haber un corto silencio entre ustedes, después de que "Santana" termina de hablar. Ahí, vos Heather, tenes que acercarte a Naya y besarla, pero vos Naya, tenes que cortar con el beso. Tomen acá les dejo toda esa parte escrita, a vos Naya no te cambia el dialogo pero si a Hemo, así que ensayen que en unos minutos, nos ponemos a grabar esta parte.

Las dos chicas se quedaron mirando de nuevo, pero esta vez esas miradas eran de miedo, si bien antes ya se habían besado, ahora todo era diferente, y estaban realmente nerviosas, como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacían.

H: Ok, ensayemos un poco los diálogos, dale?. Queres ensayar acá o vamos al trailer para estar mas tranquilas?.

N: Si, me…mejor vayamos al trailer, acá hay mucho quilombo.

***En el trailer de Naya*.**

H: Como lo de antes del beso ya lo sabemos, vamos a ensayar lo que viene después, que en realidad yo sola tengo que hablar, jajaja, pero bueno vos ayúdame.

N: Esta bien.

Empezaron a ensayar, solamente la parte pos-beso. Cuando la rubia ya sabía a la perfección lo que tenia que decir y hacer, hicieron un ultimo ensayo, pero esta vez desde el principio. Empezó hablando Naya, hasta que termino y sintió que Heather se acercaba a ella para darle el beso, cuando vio que la rubia puso su mano entre su mejilla y su cuello, y se acercaba cada vez mas a ella, alguien entro al trailer.

D: chicas? Que hacen?.

N: Em, eh, uhm.. na..nada, solo ensayábamos lo del libreto, porque Ryan nos cambio algo de ultimo momento y Brittana tiene que darse un beso, pero no hacíamos nada mas, por que la pregunta Dianna?, no es como si nos estuviésemos por besar, ni nada de eso. *dijo la morena muy rápido y muy nerviosa lo cual causo las risas de las dos rubias*.

D: Hey Rivera, cálmate, solo vine a decirles que ya tienen que ir a grabar.

N: Ok gracias Di, me voy a maquillaje, nos vemos. *salio lo mas rápido que pudo de su trailer y se dirigió al set*.

***En el set*.**

R: Bien chicas, vamos a comenzar a grabar, si? Están listas?.

H: Si, estamos listas.

R: Bueno, genial, acomódense, y empezamos.

Las chicas empezaron a actuar, y llego el tan esperado beso, Heather estaba realmente tranquila, ella quería hacerlo, desde que volvió quería volver a besar a Naya, pero era la morena la que estaba realmente nerviosa y no sabia si podía hacerlo, pero tenia que hacerlo. Se relajo un poco cuando sintió la mano de Hemo en su mejilla, y de repente cuando tenia sus labios unidos a los de la rubia. Pero tenía que cortar el beso, cosa que se olvido de hacer, y siguió besando a Heather, realmente lo estaba disfrutando pero algo las interrumpió.

R: Corten! Corten! Corten!. Naya que haces?.

N: Perdón, es que no se que paso.

R: Esta bien, solo volvamos a grabar la parte del beso, y esta vez presta mas atención Naya..

Volvieron a grabar la escena del beso y esta vez Naya hizo lo que tenia que hacer, terminaron y cada una se fue a su trailer sin decirse nada, no sabían como debían actuar después de eso que paso. Pero alguien las iba a ayudar, Dianna, vio todo lo que paso en la gradación ya que andaba por detrás de cámara, y después de la actitud que tuvo la latina en el trailer quería saber como iban a reaccionar después del beso. Pensó que tenía que darles un empujón, pero necesitaba ayuda, y ya sabía a quien recurrir.

***En otro lugar, mejor dicho en un trailer*.**

Se encontraba una concentrada morocha, practicando algunas canciones cuando escucha que alguien golpea la puerta de su trailer y ve como una cabellera rubia se asoma por la puerta.

D: Puedo pasar Lee?.

L: Hey Lady D, si obvio, pasa.

D: Como estas?.

L: Bien, ya sabes, tranquila ensayando un poco.

D: Sabes, vine porque necesito tu ayuda.

L: Claro, dime. Pasa algo malo?.

D: No, no. Solo que tenemos que cumplir una misión.

L: Que?.

D: Tu y yo somos las únicas de todo este enorme cast, que sabemos lo mucho que se quieren Naya y Hemo, no?.

L: Si, y eso que tiene que ver con esa tal "misión"?.

D: Se que no tendría que meterme en sus vidas Lee, pero tenemos que ayudarlas a que estén juntas, y al paso que van ellas, va a ser realmente imposible.

L: Pero Di, capaz ya no sienten lo mismo que antes, no es nuestro deber meternos.

D: Lo se, pensé lo mismo pero hoy estaba detrás de cámara, observando su escena, Hemo tenia que besar a Nay y ella tenia que cortar el beso, pero hizo todo lo contrario cuando estaban grabando, Naya siguió con el beso hasta que Ryan las paro, lo note Lea, note cuanto se aman y necesitamos ayudarlas.

L: No lo se Di.

D: Por favor Lee, por favor, esto es lo ultimo que te pido en la vida, ayúdame a ayudarlas. *diciendo esto dianna se arrodillo pidiéndole por favor, y le hacia pucherito y pestañaba*.

L: No hagas eso, siempre termino haciendo lo que me dices.

D: Porque me adoras.

L: Claro… pero… que haremos?.

D: Que te parece si hacemos una pequeña reunión con nuestras amigas Rivera y Morris? *decía con una sonrisa traviesa*.

L: Tu casa o la mía?.

D: La tuya, yo voy a avisarles a nuestras invitadas especiales, chau Lee y gracias. *la abrazo y dejo un beso en su mejilla y se fue*.

L: No puede ser tan hermosa. *dijo la morocha cuando la rubia había salido de su trailer*.

***En el trailer de Heather*.**

¿Por qué habrá hecho eso?, ¿Se habrá dejado llevar o realmente quería besarme?. Dios, necesito respuestas. Pensaba Hemo.

'**Dianna entrando al trailer'**

D: Hemo permiso, como estas? Bien?, bueno, veni necesito que vengas conmigo.

H: Para Dianna estar re acelerada, a donde quieres que vaya con vos?.

D: Solo ven conmigo.

H: Ok, vamos.

Llegaron al trailer de Naya, quien estaba sentada en un pequeño sillón que tenia ahí, con la mirada completamente ida mientras pensaba en lo que había hecho en la grabación, estaba realmente tan concentrada que ni se dio cuenta que las dos rubias habían entrado a su trailer.

D: Hey Naya?, naya? NAYA REACCIONA. *grito*.

N: Eh?.. uhm que paso?, que hacen acá?.

D: Acaso tus dos amigas no pueden venir a verte?.

N: Uhm, claro. *dijo mirando a hemo con timidez*.

H: Ya Dianna, dinos para que nos querías a las dos juntas, que nos quieres decir?.

D: Ah si, eso, bueno Lea las invita a su casa, el finde por la noche, va a hacer una pequeña reunión y así de paso festejamos el regreso de Heather, las espera ahí, si?, bueno nada eso, chau chiquis, las loveo.

Dianna salio de ese trailer y se dirigió al de Lea a seguir planeando lo que iban a hacer para ayudar a sus amigas. Mientras tanto, volviendo al trailer de la latina, se encontraban dos calladas chicas, mirándose como nunca, había un silencio realmente incomodo, así que Heather decidió irse, sin decir nada, solo miro a Naya y le sonrío.

Bueno Brittana/Heya shippers, aca les dejo el 3er capitulo, si les gusto, por favor dejenme comentarios en mi Twister: demixnaya

Ya tengo el 4to capitulo, si lo quieren hoy, lo subo si me dejan +5 reviews, besos!


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: ****Un paso mas? Parte 2.**

Llego el tan esperado fin de semana, Naya y Heather, no se hablaban mucho después de lo sucedido en el set, realmente ninguna de las dos sabia como seguir después de eso.

***En la casa de Lea*.**

D: Bueno Lee, ya esta todo listo?.

L: Si claro.

D: Esto debe salir a la perfección, vos estas lista?.

L: En verdad no, pero bueno.

D: Hey, va a salir todo bien.

L: Y si se enojan con nosotras Di?.

D: Eso no va a pasar, lo único que van a poder hacer después de hoy, va a ser agradecernos.

L: Puede ser.

D: Vamos Lea, estará todo bien, y si no, bueno me hechas la culpa a mi.

L: Nunca podría hacer eso.

D: Eres la mejor, por eso.

L: No tu lo eres.

D: Claro que no, esa eres tu.

L: *la abraza*, no Di, tu eres lo máximo, en serio. *dijo esto al oído de Dianna, quien al sentirla tan cerca, se le erizo la piel y se separo al instante*.

-**Tocan el timbre.**

D: Yo voy Lee.

Dianna se acerco a la puerta y al abrirla vio a la rubia con una cara completamente seria.

D: Hey Lee, llego nuestra primer invitada, pasa Heather.

L: Hola Heather!

H: Hola chicas, como están?

D: Nosotras bien, pero se ve que vos todo lo contrario, paso algo?.

H: Si les cuento algo, no le van a contar a Naya, no?.

L: Hemo, sabes que puedes decirnos lo que quieras. Ven, siéntate.

-Heather se sentó en un sillón mientras Lea y Dianna se sentaban en otro al frente de la rubia-.

D: Cuéntanos hem, que pasa?.

H: Es que desde el otro día que grabamos la escena del beso con Naya, no hemos casi hablado, y me preocupa, no quiero estar así con ella y si viene ahora y ni siquiera quiere hablarme?.

D: Hey hemo tranquila, seguro que ha estado ocupada, ya sabes como es ella.

L: Si Heather, Di tiene razón, capaz no es por eso.

H: NO!, yo se que es por eso, porque ella en vez de cortar el beso, me siguió besando?. Chicas, ustedes saben cuanto la amo y en verdad quiero estar con ella, pero ella parece que no y ahora no se como hablarle, o como decirle que aclaremos todo esto que viene así hace años.

_-Dianna estaba por contestarle pero en eso escuchan el timbre-_

L: Yo voy chicas.

D: Heather, quédate tranquila, deja todo esto en mis manos y en las de Lea. *le guiño un ojo*.

H: Que?, que van a hacer?.

Lamentablemente Big D no pudo contestar esa pregunta ya que una hermosa latina se encontraba llegando al living con Lea.

N: Hola Di. *se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla*. Hola Heather. *hizo lo mismo* como estas?.

H: Hola Nay, bien y vos?.

N: Uhm, bien.

H: Me alegro.

N: Gracias.

Se había formado el silencio mas incomodo que pudo existir, estaban realmente incomodas, pero como siempre, estaba Dianna para romper el hielo.

D: Bueno chicas, ya estamos las cuatro así que a divertirnos.

N: Eh? No viene mas gente?.

L: Claro que no, me parece que Di dejo claro que era una "pequeña reunión".

N: Oh no, nonononono. Es mejor que me vaya.

D: Hey no, por que te vas?.

N: Es que, no me siento bien ahora, me duele un poco la cabeza y…

H: Acaso no quieres pasar tiempo con nosotras?, no quieres pasar tiempo conmigo Nay?. *dijo la rubia un poco triste*.

N: No es eso, es que realmente no me siento bien.

H: Por favor, deja de actuar asi Naya.

N: Asi como Heather?.

H: Asi, como si no te importara que yo este aca.

-La latina solo pudo callarse-

D: Okay, esto es suficiente, Lea quédate aquí con Naya. Vos Heather, veni conmigo.

***En la cocina*.**

H: Ahora que Dianna?, sabes que? Es mejor que me vaya yo.

D: No hemo no vas a hacer eso, ahora es cuando tenes que decirle a Naya lo que sentís, fácil.

H: Fácil?, estas hablando en serio? Es NAYA de quien estamos hablando Dianna.

D: Por eso mismo mi querida Heather, vos y yo sabemos que no hay nada mas lindo para Naya, que le canten una canción, no? *la otra rubia asintió*. Bueno, eso vamos a hacer, vas a cantarle una canción, y yo voy a ayudarte con mi amiga la guitarra. Ven vamos al cuarto de Lea, a preparar todo.

***En otra parte de la casa de Lea, mejor dicho en el living*.**

L: Nay, estas bien?.

N: No lo se Lee, no se si puedo seguir así con Heather.

L: Escúchame, tienen que hablar, y vos tenes que aclarar tus sentimientos.

N: De que hablas?.

L: Naya, ya estamos grandes y ya las dos sabemos cuanto se aman. Tienes que sacar todo eso que sentís por Hemo, y ahora es cuando.

N: No, no puedo hacer eso. Ella ya no me quiere como antes Lea.

L: Yo estoy segura que si Nay.

N: No lo se, solo quiero que este todo bien con ella.

L: Y lo van a estar, mas que nunca, solo tienes que ser sincera con ella.

N: Es que tengo miedo.

-Las dos morochas seguían hablando, cuando empezaron a escuchar una melodía, que cada vez se acercaba más y mas. La latina abrió los ojos realmente grandes cuando vio a Dianna llegar con una guitarra y a Heather atrás de ella que se iba acercando a la morena, Lea al ver esto se paro del sillón y se puso al lado de Dianna quien se alejo un poco de Naya y Heather para que sintieran que estaban solas-.

N: He.. hemo, que es esto?.

H: Solo escucha, si?. *y empezó a cantar*.

"_Amarte como te amo es complicado,_

_pensar como te pienso es un pecado,_

_mirar como te miro esta prohibido,_

_tocarte como quiero es un delito._

_Ya no se que hacer, para que estés bien, si apagar el sol para encender tu amanecer,_

_falar en portugués, aprender a hablar francés, o bajar la luna hasta tu pies._

_Yo solo quiero darte un beso, y regalarte mis mañanas,_

_cantar para calmar tus miedos, quiero que no te falte nada._

_Yo solo quiero darte un beso, llenarte con mi amor el alma,_

_llevarte a conocer el cielo, quiero que no te falte nada._

_Si el mundo fuera mío te lo daría, hasta mi religión la cambiaria,_

_porque hay tantas cosas que yo haría, pero tu no me das ni las noticias._

_Ya no se que hacer para que estés bien, si apagar el sol para encender tu amanecer,_

_falar en portugués, aprender a hablar francés, o bajar la luna hasta tus pies._

_Yo solo quiero darte un beso, y regalarte mis mañanas, _

_cantar para calmar tus miedos, quiero que no te falte nada"._

**-Termino de cantar y estaban frente a frente-**

H: Naya te amo, y no espero que quieras estar conmigo después de haberme ido y dejarte así como si nada, pero en verdad te amo y quiero estar con vos. Y si me decís que no, esta bie… *no pudo seguir hablando porque Naya se había lanzado a sus brazos y la beso como nunca antes*.

N: Yo también te amo y también quiero estar con vos Heather. *volviéndola a besar*.

D: Bueno Lea, nuestro trabajo aquí, esta hecho. DE NADA CHICAS. * Les grito desde el otro lado*.

L: Déjalas tranquilas Di. Eres maravillosa, sabes?, como se te ocurrió lo de cantarle una canción?.

D: Bueno Lee ya sabes, muy dentro mío, tengo una parte romántica. *se reía*.

L: Claro Dianna, claro.

D: Hey, es en serio, algún día te lo voy a demostrar.

L: Que?. *dijo algo sonrojada y sorprendida*.

D: Emmm que algún día lo voy a mostrar, ósea cuando este con alguien, vas a ver que soy muy romántica cuando quiero.

L: Oh claro. Mira a esas dos, están realmente enamoradas.

D: Si, mejor hagamos algo, ya me esta dando asco mucha dulzura. *se acerco a las heya*. BUENO A VER, MUCHOS BESOS POR HOY, YA PUEDEN SEPARARSE.

N: Agron, no molestes, o sino…

H: Déjala Nay, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para besarnos.

D: Que asco, basta, esto es demasiado para mí, están realmente acarameladas. Bueno y ahora que?, ya son novias?.

N: Claro que no, todavía no.

H: Como?.

N: Después te explico, ahora quiero llevarte a otro lado. Vamos?.

Bueno aca les dejo otro capitulo, espero que les guste y si quieren dejarme algun comentario o que les gustaria que pase despues de esto, me escriben a mi twitter: demixnaya besos!


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5: ****Destino, Parte 1.**

H: Claro, vamos, a donde?.

N: Tu solo espérame fuera, que necesito hablar con Di, ya voy.

H: Bueno. *se fue sin antes darle un pequeño beso en los labios*.

L: Espérame Hemo, yo salgo vos.

-Cuando las chicas se fueron Naya se quedo con Dianna-

D: Muy bien Negri, que necesitas?.

N: Primero GRACIAS por lo que hiciste, y segundo, ahora yo necesito que me ayudes.

D: De nada, si no hacia algo, ustedes dos nunca iban a avanzar *se reia* dime que quieres.

N: Necesito que hagas esto…

***Afuera***

H: ¿Qué estarán hablando?.

L: No lo se, pero están tardando mucho.

-Justo iban llegando Naya y Dianna-

N: Muy bien Hemo, vamos?.

H: Claro. *no podía parar de sonreír*.

N: Que hermosa sos.

H: Vos mas. *y se iban acercando cada vez mas*.

N: No, claro que no, sos mas que hermosa.

H: Sos un amor Naya. *y la beso*.

D: BUENO EUU, LISTO, YA ESTA, GUARDENSE ESO PARA MAS TARDE.

N: Sos demasiado odiosa Agron, vamos mejor Heather.

-Subieron a la camioneta de la latina y se fueron-

H: Bueno, vas a decirme a donde vamos?.

N: Vos te vas a tu casa, y yo a la mía. *dijo seria pero estaba jugando con Hemo*.

H: QUE?, que te pasa ahora Naya?.

N: Nada bebe, solo quiero que te cambies de ropa, y que te pongas lo mas lindo que tengas, aunque no te hace falta, si?, yo te dejo ahí, y te mando un mensaje cuando este por ir a buscarte.

H: Bueno, esta bien, pero no vas a decirme a donde me vas a llevar?.

N: Confía en mi, te va a gustar.

-Llegaron a la casa de la rubia, y esta se bajo y entro a su casa mientras Naya iba para la suya-

Mientras estaba en su casa, se dio una larga ducha, se relajo, y se preparo para lo que tenia que hacer después, ensayaba una y otra vez lo que le iba a decir a Heather, en eso suena su celular.

N: Hola?.

D: Nay, ya esta todo listo, justo como lo pediste.

N: Muchas gracias Agron, te debo una.

D: No pasa nada, luego veo como me las cobro. *dijo mientras reía*.

N: Estoy a tus ordenes, adiós Di y gracias de nuevo.

D: Chau Nay, hácela feliz. *y corto*.

"_Estaré en tu casa en unos 20 minutos, prepárate. Te quiero" –N._

Pasaron 20 minutos, y una nerviosa latina llegaba a la casa de la rubia. Estaciono y le mando un msj para que saliera, cuando la vio salir con un vestido azul, corto y apretado al cuerpo se quedo con la boca abierta, estaba mas hermosa que nunca.

H: Hey, estas bien?.

N: Ss…si, es solo que…

H: Que?.

N: Te vez completamente perfecta Morris.

H: Ayyy Nay, gracias. *se sonrojo*.

N: Nos vamos?.

H: Si, pero antes… *se acerco y le dio un largo beso*. Te extrañe.

N: Yo también bebe.

-Estaban por medio camino, cuando Naya estaciono el auto y le vendo los ojos a Hemo para que no viera donde estaban yendo. Llegaron y la morena guiaba a la rubia, hasta que entraron a un lugar.

N: Ya puedes destaparte los ojos Heather.

H: Al fin. *dijo esto y cuando se saco el pañuelo que cubría sus ojos, no podía creer lo que veía. Estaban en su cabaña, estaba repleto de globos rojos con forma de corazón, pétalos de rosas, y velas que le daba un toque romántico, en eso ve como Naya agarra una rosa*.

N: Heather, cuando te conocí supe que eras especial, y que serias alguien muy importante para mi, el destino nos unió, y por algo estamos acá hoy, los momentos que pasamos juntas, siempre van a estar presentes en mi vida, y tal vez si esto hubiera pasado antes, nunca te hubieras ido, pero en fin, ahora estas acá, están conmigo y realmente quiero estar con vos, quiero que recreemos mas momentos juntas, pero como algo mas que amigas, vos lo sos todo para mi, sin ti no se que haría, y cuando te fuiste, mi vida y mi corazón estuvieron vacíos, pero ya no mas, quiero tenerte por siempre a mi lado, así que Heather Elizabeth Morris, quieres ser mi novia?. *diciendo esto con algunas lagrimas le entro la rosa a Hemo quien también estaba llorando*.

H: Te amo Naya, y si, quiero ser tu novia. * se abrazaron y se besaron hasta que se quedaron sin aire*.

N: Quieres cenar?, tengo la comida preparada.

H: Claro, eres perfecta.

N: No, tu lo eres. *fueron a la cocina, y mientras comían, se miraban y se sonreían, y agarraban sus manos*.

**-Terminaron de comer y se estaban mirando con mucho amor*.**

H: Te amo hermosa.

N: Te amo mi amor.

Naya se paro y se sentó en las piernas de Hemo, con sus brazos rodeo el cuello de su ahora novia, y Heather tenia sus brazos rodeados a la cintura de la latina. Comenzó con un beso tierno y lento, pero cada vez iba siendo mas apasionado, y mas cuando la latina empezó a besar el cuello de la rubia, quien al sentir esto, alzo a la morena en sus brazos y la llevo a la habitación pero sin dejar de besarla.

**Naya POV:**

Llegamos a la habitación, y Heather sin dejar de besarme me recostó en la cama poniéndose ella arriba mío, y empezó a besarme el cuello mientras yo pasaba mis manos por su espalda, y logre bajar el cierre de su vestido, baje mis manos por su cintura y tire de su vestido hacia arriba, sacándoselo y dejándola en ropa interior. Si la vuelta, dejándola a ella abajo mío, volví a besarle el cuello y ahora ella quito mi vestido, comencé a besarla muy apasionadamente mientras ella desabrochaba mi corpiño y logro quitármelo, yo hice lo mismo elevando un poco su espalda, cuando no tenia nada mas en la parte de arriba, comencé a bajar pasando por el valle que se formaba a través de sus pechos y comencé a besarlos y acariciarlos muy suavemente, Heather solo gemía y se aferraba a mi espalda, seguí bajando hacia su abdomen, y con mis dedos busque lo que quedaba de su ropa interior, y la fui bajando de a poco por sus piernas mientras volví a besarla en los labios, ella jugaba con mi lengua y hacia que cada vez me excite mas. Ahora si, estaba completamente desnuda, antes de empezar con lo mío, también me quite mis bragas y quede completamente desnuda, volví a sus labios y su cuello, y empecé a acariciar su zona, lentamente, ella daba suspiros y gemidos.

H: Na..nay.. por favor. *me ijo hemo entre gemidos*.

N: Por favor que Heather?.

H: No juegues más conmigo.

Sin pensarlo mas, introduje dos de mis dedos en ella, penetrándola lento pero cada vez aumentando mas mi ritmo, ella puso sus manos en mi cuello, y me tiro hacia abajo para que bese sus labios, jugamos con nuestras lenguas mientras, ahogaba gemidos en mi boca, seguí penetrándola y estaba al borde, yo estaba realmente excitada y entonces…

**Fin Naya POV.**

**Heather POV:**

…Entonces, empecé a recorrer con mis manos el cuerpo de Naya, hasta que llegue a su sexo, y note lo húmeda que estaba, y empecé a acariciarla, sabia que lo necesitaba, y quería probarla también, así que introduje mis dedos en ella, que dio un enorme gemido de placer e hizo que me estremeciera cada vez mas, nuestros movimientos eran mas rítmicos, Naya no paraba de hacerme suya, y yo menos, estábamos llegando al final, naya pego mas nuestros cuerpos, puso sus labios en mis oídos y pude escucharla gemir, hasta que llegamos juntas al orgasmo.

**Fin Heather POV.**

N: Te amo.

H: Yo también te amo Nay. *diciendo esto las dos chicas se quedaron dormidas, abrazadas como siempre lo hacían*.

-Los primeros rayos de sol se asomaban por la ventana de una pequeña cabaña donde se encontraban dos cómodas chicas durmiendo, abrazadas. La primera en despertarse fue Heather, quien se levanto lo mas despacio posible, para no levantar a su novia. Se dio una ducha, y se fue directo a la cocina, para prepararle un rico desayuno a Naya.

Termino de prepararlo y puso todo en una bandeja y se dirigió a la pieza.

H: Hey princesa, ya estas despierta?. *sentándose al lado de su novia y dándole un beso en la frente*.

N: Uhm… si.

H: Vamos levántate, te traje el desayuno mi amor.

N: Eres perfecta, sabias?. *le dio un largo beso*.

H: Bueno, desayunemos. *le dio otro corto beso* NAYA.. *grito de repente*.

N: QUE PASO?.

H: Tenemos que ir al set, y ya es tarde, oh por dios, Ryan va a matarnos…

N: Hey, tranquila bebe, yo ya solucione eso y tenemos todo el día libre para nosotras.

Terminaron de desayunar, y pasaron el resto del día viendo películas y caminando por el pequeño lago que se encontraba cerca de la cabaña. Fue simplemente perfecto ese día, ya eran oficialmente novias, era lo que habían deseado desde hace mucho, desde que el destino los unió.

Bueno acá les dejo otro capitulo, espero que les guste y gracias por sus reviews. Si quieren tirarme ideas o que les gustaría que pasara después de esto, escríbanme en mi Twitter: demixnaya, besos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6: ****Destino. Parte 2.**

Al día siguiente Naya y Heather, se encontraban en el set, les faltaba grabar la ultima parte del capitulo 101.

D: Y bien Naya, como la pasaron anoche?.

N: Uhmm, bien, si bien, gracias por todo lo que hiciste Di.

D: No tenes nada que agradecerme, ya te dije, después veo como me las cobro. *dijo riendo*.

N: Y sabes que estoy a tus ordenes Agron. *dijo la morena abrazándola*.

H: Ejeeem, mucho cariño por acá eh. *diciendo esto se dio la vuelta y estaba por irse para que pareciera que estaba celosa, en eso, naya agarra su brazo*.

N: Hey, hemo, que te pasa?.

H: Nada, solo me voy, se ve que estabas cómoda con Dianna, así que chau.

N: Oh por dios, te vas a poner celosa por un abrazo. *decía la morena en voz baja*.

H: No, solo… me voy Rivera. *se volvió a dar la vuelta porque no podía contener su risa, se safo del agarre de Naya, y divertida se fue corriendo hacia su trailer*.

Naya después de esto, salio hacia el trailer de la rubia, desesperada porque pensaba que Heather se había enojado con ella, y todavía no llevaban ni dos días enteros como novias, pero Heather lo menos que estaba era enojada o celosa, hizo toda esa escena para que Naya la siguiera al trailer, donde la rubia le tenia una hermosa sorpresa su novia, ya que pensó que la latina se había sido realmente muy dulce al hacerle todo eso que hizo en la cabaña la noche anterior.

Cuando Naya entro al trailer abrió los ojos mas grande que nunca, y no emitía palabra, lo que estaba viendo era algo realmente hermoso. La rubia le había comprado un oso de peluche enorme con un corazón que decía "Te amo", la morena se acerco un poco mas, y vio como Heather salía de atrás del oso, con un enorme ramo de rosas blancas en la mano.

N: He.. Heather. *no pudo decir mas que eso porque estaba realmente sorprendida*.

H: Te amo mi amor, te amo demasiado, y quería darte algo, ya que vos me diste esa hermosa sorpresa anoche, y realmente me hiciste pasar la mejor noche de mi vida, y quería agradecerte por estar en mi vida y hacerme feliz desde que el destino nos unió, te amo, te amo te amo Rivera. *le dio el ramos de rosas, y se dieron un hermoso y largo beso, hasta que les falto el aire*.

N: Sos tan dulce, gracias hermosa, gracias.

H: Por que gracias?.

N: Por volver y hacerme tan feliz, y completarme. *se dieron un corto beso y se quedaron mirando con mucho amor por unos minutos*.

N: Te amo…

H: Te amo…

N: Te amo mas… tenemos que ir a terminar de grabar.

H: Si lo se, pero no quiero irme, quiero quedarme mirándote a los ojos, el tiempo no existe cuando estamos juntas.

N: Sos la persona mas dulce y hermosa que conocí en toda mi vida, te amo y también me encantaría quedarme así toda la vida, pero Ryan nos va a matar.

H; Lo se, mejor vamos. *se paro ofreciéndole la mano a la latina.

N: Espera…

H: Si, que pasa Nay?.

N: Hoy, uhm hoy a la noche que haces?

H: Tengo que verme con alguien. *diciendo esto con una sonrisa*. Por?

N: Oh, *dijo agachando la mirada*.

H: Me tengo que ver contigo Naya. *le levanto la barbilla y la beso*.

N: No me hagas mas eso, casi me muero. Quiero invitarte a cenar, quieres?.

H: Pero si mi novia es la mas hermosa de todas. Claro que si Nay.

N: Bueno, entonces cuando terminemos de grabar, vas a tu casa y yo te paso a buscar.

H: Esta bien, ahora vamos a grabar, o sino nos cuelgan. *se reían mientras iban camino al set*.

Después de un par de horas grabando, habían terminado y se había hecho un poco tarde por algunas complicaciones que tuvieron al grabar, ya era de noche, así que como Naya le había dicho a Heather, iba a llevarla a cenar, y reservo una mesa, es unos de los restaurantes mas elegantes de la ciudad, pero ella quiso ser un poco mas original así que la mesa la reservo en la terraza del resto e hizo que pongan velas y pequeñas luces para que sea un poco mas privado y pasen un lindo momento juntas.

La latina estaba en su casa, y le pidió a Dianna que la ayude a elegir la ropa que se iba a poner, así que se encontraban las dos en la casa de la morena.

D: Naya por favor, para un poco, deja de tirar los vestidos por todos lados.

N: Necesito encontrar el vestido PERFECTO Di, no molestes.

D: *la agarro de los hombros* Mírame, sos perfecta, te pongas lo que te pongas, así que vas a agarrar ese vestido rojo que tenes colgado ahí y te lo vas a poner, me escuchaste?.

N: *suspiro* Si, esta bien. Y Di, como va tu vida sentimental?, hay alguien por ahí conquistando el corazón de mi amiga?.

D: La verdad es, querida Naya, que tal vez haya alguien dando vueltas en mi cabeza últimamente.

N: Oh por dios, Dianna tienes que contarme. *decía esto mientras se cambiaba en el baño*.

D: No voy a decirte nada Naya, porque no creo que ella me quiera de la misma manera que yo.

N: *salio del baño* espera, espera, espera, dijiste "ELLA"?. Como me veo?

D: Emmm, NO!, no, no dije "ella", escuchaste mal Nay y te queda perfecto, te ves hermosa.

N: Gracias… y no Agron, no escuche mal, es Lea no?, te gusta Lea.

D: No Naya para nada, deja de decir boludeces.

N: Okay ya, dime que hiciste después de ir a dejarme todas las cosas a la cabaña?.

D: Uhm, me fui a la casa de Lea, porque necesitaba mi ayuda.

N: Aja, claro, Dianna no soy tonta, pasan mucho tiempo juntas últimamente y se nota que ella te quiere de la misma forma en que vos la queres.

D: Mira la hora que es *dijo mirando su reloj* tenes que irte ya, tu enamorada te espera.

N: No te libras de esta conversación Agron eh, ahora vamos que ya le mando un mensaje a Heather.

Salieron afuera y Dianna se fue en su auto a su casa, y la latina estaba adentro de su camioneta.

"_Paso por vos, en unos 15 minutos hermosa, espérame. Te amo" –N._

"_Te espero acá bebe, te amo mas" –H._

La latina paso a buscar a su novia, y ya se encontraban llegando al restaurante, Heather se quedo realmente sorprendida, pero nunca se espero que Naya haya reservado la mesa en la terraza del resto, cuando pensó que se iban a sentar con toda la gente Naya la miro, le sonrío y le dijo:

N: Hey hermosa, nuestra mesa no esta acá, veni conmigo.

H: Como no esta acá?, a donde vamos?.

N: Confía en mi, vamos, *Le agarro la mano e iban guiadas por uno de los encargados del resto, antes de llegar, Naya le tapa los ojos a Hemo con sus manos*.

El encargado les abrió la puerta y se retiro de ahí, ya que tenían todo preparado y Naya quería una completa privacidad para solo ellas dos. Le destapo los ojos a Heather, quien al ver toda la sorpresa miro a Naya con una enorme sonrisa, y se le cayo una lagrima de completa felicidad.

N: Hey no quiero que llores, no era para eso. *dijo nay, limpiando las lagrimas de su novia y le dio un corto beso en los labios*.

H: Es que, no puedo creer que por fin estemos juntas, lo había deseado tantas veces y nunca lo creí posible, pero el destino siempre hace una buena jugada con nosotras.

N: Te amo, mas que a nadie en este mundo Heather.

H: Te amo muchísimo mas. *se abrazaron y se volvieron a besar*.

Cenaron un poco, hablaron de todo y nada a la vez, se quedaban minutos agarradas de las manos y mirándose son una gran sonrisa, se tiraban besos, y alguna que otras veces Naya se sentaba en las piernas de Heather para poder besarla. Ya faltaba poco para que el restaurante cerrara y ellas estaban completamente en su mundo, Naya le ofreció la mano a Heather, quien extrañada la acepto, y Naya comenzó a cantarle, mientras bailaban:

"_Ya no importa cada noche que espere,_

_Cada calle o laberinto que cruce, _

_Porque el cielo a conspirado a mi favor_

_Y a un segundo de rendirme te encontré._

_Piel con piel, el corazón se me desarma,_

_Me haces bien, enciendes luces en mi alma._

_Creo en ti, y en este amor, que me ha vuelto indestructible,_

_Que detuvo mi caída libre._

_Creo en ti, y mi dolor, se quedo a kilómetros atrás,_

_Mis fantasmas hoy, por fin están en paz._

_El pasado es un mal sueño que acabo,_

_Un incendio que en tus brazos se apago,_

_Cuando estaba a medio pasó de caer,_

_Mis silencios se encontraron con tu voz,_

_Te seguí y rescribiste mi futuro,_

_Es aquí mi único lugar seguro._

_Creo en ti y en este amor, que me ha vuelto indestructible,_

_Que detuvo mi caída libre._

_Creo en ti y mi dolor se quedo a kilómetros atrás,_

_Mis fantasmas hoy, por fin están en paz"._

Cuando termino de cantar, la miro a sus ojos y se perdió en esos ojos color cielo, acaricio su mejilla y la beso tiernamente.

N: Sos lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en la vida Heather.

H: Quiero estar toda la vida así Naya. *volviéndola a besar*.

Había terminado su hermosa cena, realmente la habían pasado hermoso, después de que salieron del restaurante, la latina llevo a Heather a su casa, cuando llegaron las dos, bajaron y estaban por despedirse cuando la rubia le dice a Naya.

H: Quiero que te quedes conmigo esta noche, no quiero dormir sola.

N: Estas segura?, no quiero que vayamos demasiado rapido He… *no pudo terminar de hablar porque Hemo le dio un beso*.

H: Veni, pasa tonta. *la agarro de la mano y la hizo pasar*.

Subieron a su habitación, y la rubia le presto ropa a Naya, para que se cambiara, estaban las dos acostadas, abrazadas como siempre, cuando Heather se posiciono encima de Naya y la empezó a besar muy apasionadamente.

Las manos inquietas de Naya empezaron a sacarle la remera a Heather, cuando la latina quería ir por mas, empezó a sonar su celular.

N: Oh dios, justo ahora?. *dijo agarrando su celular y atendiendo*. Que quieres Agron?.

D: Naya perdón por llamar, pero, te… te necesito. *dijo con la voz entrecortada*.

N: Que paso Dianna?.

Bueno acá les dejo el capitulo 6, espero que les guste, y ya saben si quieren dejarme algún comentario acerca del fanfic, escríbanme en mi twitter: demixnaya. Besos.

Gracias eternas a:

Camren43

Jessie43

MichelleNR

Wantanamera

Nhdl181

Por dejarme sus rw y por leer mi fanfic!


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7: No todo es color de rosas.**

D: No soy yo Naya, es… es Lea, no se que le paso, yo.. *y se puso a llorar*.

N: Hey Di, tranquila, decime donde están?.

D: En un hospital, ahora te paso la dirección, por favor, veni.

N: Si, si mi vida, quédate tranquila, estoy allá en unos minutos, besos.

-Corto el teléfono y miro a Heather quien la miraba extrañada y quería saber que pasa-

N: Dianna, estaba llorando no se que le paso a Lea, tenemos que irnos.

H: Esta Bien, vamos.

Salieron volando de la casa de la rubia y se dirigieron al hospital, realmente no sabían que pensar y Naya estaba realmente preocupada, ni siquiera podían pensar, que era lo que había pasado, después de unos minutos llegaron al hospital y entraron corriendo, Naya buscaba por todos lados a Dianna, hasta que la vio en una sala de espera, con sus manos en su cara y llorando. La morena se acerco, se agacho y puso sus manos arriba de las manos de Dianna, quien cuando sintió esto, se destapo la cara y solo abrazo a su amiga como nunca antes. Naya trataba de calmarla al igual que Heather.

N: Di, hey, cálmate, ahora tenes que decirme, que paso?.

D: Yo no lo se, el otro día habíamos quedado en que hoy iba a su casa, y cuando llegue estaba la puerta abierta y la encontré tirada en el piso, no se lo que le paso, lo único que hice fue traerla acá y todavía no me dicen nada.

H: Pe… pero como la encontraste tirada en el piso?, se desmayo? Que le paso?.

D: NO LO SE HEATHER, QUE PARTE DE NO SE QUE LE PASO, NO ENTENDISTE?. *dijo esto gritando ya que estaba muy alterada. Heather la miro un poco extrañada*.

N: Mi amor por que no vas por un café, si?, yo me quedo acá con Dianna. *le dio un beso y Heather se fue*. Escúchame Dianna, se que estas mal, pero tenes que calmarte, viste como acabas de tratar mal a Heather?, sabes como es ella, y que se pone mal enseguida, ella también esta preocupada, pero tenes que tranquilizarte.

D: Lo se Nay, perdón, en serio, perdóname. Cuando vuelva Hemo, me voy a disculpar, ahora voy al baño a lavarme la cara, anda con ella, que yo ahora las alcanzo.

N: Esta bien, igual vamos a estar acá, por si viene algún medico o algo.

Naya se dirigió directo a donde estaba Heather, cuando llego la vio sentada tomando café con algunas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos. La latina se sintió realmente mal por verla así, por como la trato Dianna, pero entendía que esta estaba un poco alterada por no saber que le paso a Lea. Se acerco a su novia, se sentó en sus piernas y la abrazo y le daba pequeños besos en los labios, pero Heather seguía con muy mala cara.

N: Vamos mi amor, entendela, esta mal.

H: No estoy enojada ni mal por lo que me dijo Naya.

N: Entonces por que no estoy viendo tu hermosa sonrisa?.

H: *al escuchar esto, sonrió un poco y le dio un beso a Naya* Es solo que, fui una estupida por preguntarle eso.

N: No eres nada de eso, entendiste? Ahora vamos a volver a la sala, y esperemos a que alguien nos diga algo.

Cuando estaban llegando a la sala de espera, ven como Dianna esta hablando con un doctor así que se ponen al lado de ella a esperar para que les cuente que le había dicho el medico. Cuando este se fue, Dianna se veía mucho mas tranquila. Se acerco un poco más a las chicas y abrazo a Heather.

D: Perdóname Hem, no fue mi intención tratarte así, perdón.

H: Esta bien Di, lo entiendo, no te preocupes.

N: Y como esta Lea? Que le paso?.

D: Fue solo un desmayo, esta anémica, le hicieron un par de estudios y le van a dar pastillas y eso, pero ya mañana puede volver a la casa, me dijeron que podemos pasar a verla, vamos?.

NyH: Claro, vamos.

Entraron a la habitación donde estaba Lea, no se sentía muy mal después del desmayo, solamente un poco débil, así que cuando vio a sus amigas, se sintió realmente mejor.

D: Hey Lee, como te sientes?.

L: Uhm, bien, un poco cansada, pero mejor ahora.

D: Bueno me alegro, nos diste un gran susto.

L: Pero… quien me trajo hasta acá?.

N: Tu salvadora fue Agron, ella te trajo hasta acá.

L: En serio D? *dijo con una enorme sonrisa*.

D: Si Lee, es que, como habíamos quedado en que nos veíamos hoy, cuando llegue te encontré tirada en el piso y lo único que pude hacer fue traerte hasta acá.

L: Gracias Di.. *dijo esto estirando apenas sus brazos para abrazar a Dianna, quien al ver esto, se acerco y abrazo muy fuerte a Lea*.. uhm, bueno di, ya puedes soltarme, me esta faltando el aire.. *se reía*.

D: Emm, si claro, perdón. *se sonrojo un poco*.

L: Esta bien tonta.. y como andan mis enamoradas? *mirando a las Heya*.

H: Estamos realmente genial, ella es un amor, es hermosa, es perfecta, es… es *y se tildo en los ojos de su novia quien la miraba con mucho amor, se quedaron en su mundo por unos minutos hasta que obviamente Dianna las interrumpió*.

D: Ejem, ejem… Dianna llamando a tierra a las chicas enamoradas, CHICAS. *grito*.

N: Que quieres Agron?.

D: Si quieren pueden irse, yo me quedo con Lea, total mañana ya le dan el alta.

L: Di, no tienes que hacer eso, puedo llamar a mi mama y que ella ven…

D: No, yo me quedo, quédate tranquila, no es molestia.

L: Bueno, gracias hermosa. *dianna, al escuchar eso la miro, sonrió y se sonrojo*.

N: Bueno mi amor, vámonos, porque se ve que no somos las únicas enamoradas acá. *dijo esto agarrando a hemo de la mano y saliendo de la habitación, antes de que las chicas pudieran decir algo*.

Las Heya, se fueron directo a la casa de la rubia, como ya lo habían hecho antes, ahora estaban un poco mas relajas, menos Naya, quien se encontraba un poco rara y callada y Heather noto esto, pero no le quiso preguntar nada, no al menos hasta que llegaran a su casa. Llegaron después de unos minutos y la latina seguía realmente callada, entraron a la casa de Hemo, y Naya fue directo a la cama, mientras Heather la veía desde la puerta.

H: Sos la mujer mas hermosa que puede existir, sabias?.

N: Gracias. *dijo sin mirarla*. Heather se acerco a ella, se acostó a su lado, y la abrazo por la cintura, Naya se dio vuelta, y se recostó en el pecho de su novia.

H: Me vas a decir que te pasa?. *en eso sintió como Naya empezó a llorar*. Hey hermosa, que te pasa? Por favor no llores. *le decía hemo abrazándola mas fuerte*.

N: Es que, estoy preocupada por Lee, me preocupa que le pueda pasar algo, des… después de la muerte de Cory, las cosas son mas difíciles para ella, y… *no pudo seguir hablando porque lloraba cada vez mas*.

H: Se que es difícil Nay, lo se, y debe ser aun mas para ella, pero tenes que ser fuerte, y poder pasarle esas fuerzas a ella, y vamos a estar para ella siempre, no vamos a dejar que nada le pase, pero no quiero verte así, no quiero verte mal, me duele no poder hacer nada para que te sientas mejor ahora, te amo y quiero que estés bien y Lea también lo va a estar, te lo prometo, pero por favor no llores mas.

N: Gracias mi amor.

H: Te amo bebe.

N: Yo mas, mucho mas. *se acerco un poco mas y le dio un largo y tierno beso*.

H: Amo tus besos, me hacen sentir que toco el cielo con las manos. *naya le sonrió y la beso de nuevo*.

N: Tus labios son realmente adictivos, los extrañe todo este tiempo. *y volvio a besarla*.

H: Nay amo tus besos, pero necesitamos dormir, mañana tenes que ir a grabar, no lo olvides.

N: Lo se, pero me vas a acompañar?.

H: Claro que si.

N: Bueno… uno mas, por favor? *le hacia pucherito*.

H: Esta bien.. *se besaron nuevamente hasta que se quedaron sin aire, y se dispusieron dormir, lo que era bastante complicado, ya que Naya cada vez que podía, besaba a Heather cuando ella estaba durmiéndose*. Hasta que Naya se durmió primero que la rubia y esta la observo unos minutos y luego cayo en un profundo sueño.

**-En el hospital-**

D: Bien Lee, ahora que se fueron las enamoradas, podes descansar.

L: No estoy cansada, ni tengo sueño, aparte quiero quedarme despierta con vos, no puedo dejarte que te mueras del aburrimiento mientras me cuidas.

D: En serio Lee, tenes que descansar, no me molesta quedarme despierta, si necesitas algo me avisas, ahora dormí.

L: Dianna, te dije que no tengo sueño, así que esta vez se hace lo que yo quiero.

D: Bueno, bueno, esta bien, tranquila.

L: Gracias. *dijo suspirando la morocha*.

D: Y ahora por que?.

L: Por traerme hasta acá, no habrá sido fácil verme tirada en mi casa sin saber que mierda me pasaba en ese momento.

D: No fue nada Lee, sos como una hermana para mi y tengo que cuidarte.

L: Igual, gracias, si no hubiese sido por vos, no se donde estaría ahora.

D: Hey, no digas eso, siempre voy a estar para vos, lo sabes, no?.

L: Si lo se Lady D, veni acá y abrázame. *di se acerco y la abrazo y se quedaron asi unos minutos*.

D: Tenes hambre o sed?, o queres ir al baño?. Puedo decirle a una enfermera que te traiga algo para que tomes o comas, cualquier cosa, so… *no pudo seguir hablando porque la morocha la interrumpió*.

L: Hey, cálmate, no necesito nada, solo vamos a dormir, si?. Veni.. *le dijo golpeando la camilla donde estaba acostada*.

D: Eh?, no Lee, no voy a dormir ahí, vos tenes que estar cómoda.

L: Shhhh, déjate de boludeces Lady, veni dije.

D: Okay esta bien, te hago caso, solo porque estas mal. *se acerco y se acostó al lado de Lea, como la cama era un poco chica, tuvieron que estar muy pegadas. Lea fue la primera en dormirse, pero antes de hacerlo agarro el brazo de Dianna y lo coloco alrededor de su cintura para que la abrazara*.

L: Así es mejor Di… *dijo esto y se quedo dormida*. Pero la rubia, no podía dormir, pensando lo bien que seria estar así, toda su vida.

Bueno acá les dejo otro capitulo, de a poco las cosas van a ir cambiando, como el titulo lo dice, no todo es color de rosas, así que a esperar lo que se viene. Si quieren dejarme su opinión pueden escribirme a mi twitter: demixnaya, besos!


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8: Pequeños errores. Parte 1.**

Era de mañana y la primera en levantarse fue Heather, ya que como le había dicho la noche anterior iba a acompañar a su novia al set, así que se dispuso a hacerle un rico desayuno como solo ella sabia hacerlo. Termino de preparar todo y fue a su habitación, donde ya se encontraba Naya despierta, sentada en la cama y mirando la tele.

H: Buenos días princesa, como amaneciste?. *se acerco con la bandeja y le dio un beso en la frente*, te prepare el desayuno.

N: Buenos días mi amor, estoy mejor ahora, siempre vas a hacerme esto? *pregunto apuntando la bandeja con e desayuno*… porque si es así, me voy a venir a vivir con vos. *dijo riendo*.

H: Como quieras *se acerco y la beso*, bueno desayuna, que en un rato tenes que ir a grabar*.

N: Ugh, no quiero ir hoy, no tengo ganas.

H: Pero tenes que ir, aparte pensa que tenes que ir hoy y mañana, después tenes tus días de descanso y vamos a pasarlos juntas.

N: Esta bien, solo con eso de pasarlo juntas me convenciste.

H: Jajaja, te amo.

N: También te amo y mas. *dijo besándola*. Empezó con un beso suave, pero Naya lo profundizaba cada vez mas.

H: Na… nay, tenes que irte. *decía contra los labios de naya*.

N: Puedo llegar tarde unos minutos, nunca lo hago, no se pueden quejar. *dijo besando el cuello de la rubia*.

Al parecer Heather dejo de contenerse cuando sintió la lengua de la latina en su cuello y empezó a desvestir a su novia, primero la remera, después el short que tenia puesto Naya, las manos de la latina tampoco se quedaron atrás y le saco la camiseta a su novia y luego con un rápido movimiento le quito su corpiño, y empezó a besar sus pechos, casi desesperadamente.

**Heather POV:**

Naya estaba haciendo que me excite cada vez mas, sus labios, sus caricias, su lengua, me están matando, yo quería sentirla mas, así que con un rápido movimiento la desnude por completo y ella hizo lo mismo conmigo, me di media vuelta y me coloque encima de ella. Bese su cuello y lo mordí un poco, baje por el valle que se formaba entre sus hermosos pechos, y comencé a besarlos muy delicadamente dándole pequeños mordiscos, cuando hacia esto, sentía sus manos aferrarse a mi espalda o a mi cuello, ella solo gemía y realmente me encantaba escucharla, así que baje hasta su abdomen pasando mi lengua, hasta que llegue a su sexo.

H: A mi no me gusta jugar mucho hermosa. *le dije levantando mi vista, y viendo como ella mordía sus labios*.

Baje un poco mas, y bese sus piernas hasta que mis labios rozaron su parte mas sensible, comencé a pasar mi lengua y note lo mojada que estaba, metí aun mas mi lengua en su parte intima y la escuche dar un pequeño grito de placer, así que eso hizo que continúe con el juego de mi lengua.

N: Mmmm, he… Heather.*dijo naya entre gemidos y agarro mi cuello y lo levanto hacia arriba, para besarme desesperadamente*.

Seguía besando sus labios, baje mis manos e introduje dos de mis dedos en ella, y ahogo un fuerte gemido en mi boca. Baje y bese su cuello una vez más mientras ella se aferraba aun más a mi espalda…

**Fin Heather POV.**

**Naya POV:**

Heather lo estaba haciendo increíble, pero realmente yo también quería sentirla, también quería escucharla, así que me di la vuelta y me posicione encima de ella, Hemo seguía con sus dedos dentro mío, así que bese sus labios, su cuello y ahora yo introduje mis dedos en ella, acerque aun mas nuestros cuerpos, y agache un poco mi cabeza, para besarla y jugar con nuestras lenguas. Nuestros movimientos iban siendo cada vez más rápidos y rítmicos. Heather empezó a mover sus dedos más rápido, y yo empecé a seguirle su ritmo, haciendo así que llegáramos juntas a un hermoso orgasmo. Ella saco sus dedos y yo hice lo mismo, nos besamos, y yo seguía arriba de Heather, bese dulcemente cada parte de su cuerpo y me quede abrazada a ella, a su lado.

**Fin Naya POV.**

H: Eso ha sido realmente, perfecto. *decía la rubia, mientras recuperaba mas su respiración*.

N: Con vos, todo es perfecto Heather, te amo. *se dieron otro corto beso y la latina fue a bañarse para ir a grabar*.

Después de media hora, las chicas se encontraban en el set, para mala suerte de Naya como se retraso, tenia que quedarse hasta tarde grabando, unas escenas que tenia que haber grabado mas temprano. Estaba en un receso en su trailer con Heather, cuando recibió una llamada.

D: Hey Nay, como estas?. *Dijo Dianna desde el otro lado del teléfono*.

N: Di, bien y vos?, como esta Lea?.

D: Esta mejor, recién llegamos a su casa, te llamaba para decirte que cuando quieran vos y hemo pueden venir.

N: Que bueno que se encuentre mejor, la verdad es que hoy llegue tarde al set y Ryan va a hacer que me quede hasta tarde grabando lo que tendría que haber grabado antes, así que no se si seria buena idea que vayamos tan tarde.

L: NAYA NO IMPORTA, VENGAN CON HEATHER Y SE PUEDEN QUEDAR ACA, ASI LEA NO ME MATA, POR LO INSPORTABLE QUE SOY. *grito lea*.

N: Jajajaja bueno Di, mas tarde pasamos por ahí hermosa, besos.

L: Chau sexy.

En eso Naya se da vuelta donde estaba sentada Heather, y la ve mirándola con una ceja levantada.

H: ¿Hermosa?, ¿Sexy?. *Pregunto seria la rubia*, acaso tu y dianna tienen o tuvieron algo?.

N: ¿Celosa Morris?. *le dijo la latina mientras se sentaba encima suyo*.

H: No, solo pregunto Rivera. *y trato de levantarse*.

N: Hey, donde queres ir?, no te vas a escapar de mi Morris.

H: Solo quiero ir afuera Rivera, necesito aire.

N: Yo puedo darte aire hermosa. *dijo con una sonrisa traviesa*.

H: Guárdate el "hermosa" para Dianna. *seguía seria*.

N: Hey, no te pongas así mi amor. No tengo ni tuve nada con Di, solo que cuando… cuando voy te fuiste, nosotras dos nos unimos mas, ella fue una gran compañía para mi todo esto tiempo Heather, no podes ponerte celosa, porque nos tratamos así siempre.

Heather al escuchar esto, se sintió un poco mal y culpable, así que le dio un pico a Naya, le pidió perdón y se fue del set, hacia su casa, no le explico nada a Naya, pero quería pensar un poco todo lo que había estado pasando y relajar un poco su mente, así que se fue y Naya se quedo sorprendida por su actitud, así que llamo a Dianna, nuevamente.

**-Desde el otro lado-**

D: Hey sexy!.

N: Hey Di, hola, escucha, no creo que pueda ir mas tarde a lo de Lea, después te explico bien, solo quería avisarte.

D: Euu, por que? Que paso?.

N: Es Heather, no paso nada malo, pero… bueno después te cuento.

D: Esta bien Nay, besos y cuídate.

N: Chau, muaaa. *diciendo esto colgó el teléfono*.

Naya salio de su trailer y se dirigió a donde se encontraba Ryan, quería pedirle permiso para poder terminar temprano e irse a ver que le pasaba a Heather, pero Ryan no le dio ese permiso, así que trato de relajarse y esperar a que terminen de grabar.

**-Mientras tanto, en la casa de Lea-**

D: Me dijo Nay, que no sabe, si puede venir, no se que cosa paso con Hemo, ahora.

L: Uuuuh, que habrá pasado?, espero que nada malo. Pensé que íbamos a tener una noche de chicas hoy. *dijo algo seria*.

D: Capaz no sea nada malo y puedan venir, dijo que me avisaría, pero mientras tanto, queres ver una película o algo?.

L: Esta bien, creo que una película es una buena idea.

D: Esta bien, *dijo la rubia con una enorme sonrisa*.

Se pusieron a mirar una película romántica, a Dianna no le gustaba mucho, pero sabia que a Lea si, y quería tratarla lo mejor posible, para que se recupere, estaban acostadas, una al lado de la otra, comiendo pochoclos y Lea estaba demasiado concentrada en la película, cuando escucha que Dianna, le hablaba.

D: Es muy linda la pelicula Lee. *en eso Lea gira su cabeza para mirar a Dianna, pero cuando lo hace, sus labios quedaron a pocos centímetros de distancia*.

L: Sss…si, es… es hermosa. *miro a los ojos a Dianna y volvió su cabeza, para seguir mirando la película*.

**-En otra parte de la ciudad, mejor dicho en la casa de Heather-**

Hemo estaba tirada en su cama, llorando y mirando al techo, cuando escucha que alguien le habla,

N: Que te pasa mi amor?, por que te fuiste así del set?. Seguís molesta por como le hablo a Dianna?, si es por eso, te juro que dejo de decirle hermosa y esas cosas, pero por favor no llores. * y se sentó al lado de la rubia*.

H: Escúchame Nay, no es por eso, necesito decirte algo, y no quiero que te pongas mal, ni nada de eso, te amo pero… *hizo un silencio*.

N: ¿Qué pasa Heather?. *dijo naya seria*.

H: Es que con eso que me dijiste hoy en el trailer, me hizo pensar demasiado, y yo te hice mucho mal Nay, te hice daño, y eso no me lo voy perdonar nunca, y no me perdonaría volver a lastimarte, no quiero que sufras, quiero que seas feliz, y se que lo del pasado quedo atrás, pero cada vez que decís "cuando vos te fuiste", puedo notar el dolor que sentís todavía, y no quiero eso.

N: Que estas tratando de decirme? *dijo naya con lagrimas en los ojos*.

H: Nay yo, yo no creo que esto funcione.

Bueno, aca les dejo otro capitulo, espero que les guste, quiero agradecer a todas las personas que leen mi fic, y especialmente a las chicas de twitter Ya saben que si quieren decirme algo, pueden escribirme a mi tw: demixnaya. Besos enormes a todas/os!


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9: Pequeños errores. Parte 2:**

N: Qu…que? *dijo naya llorando*.

H: No, no llores por favor. *dijo mientras lloraba cada vez mas*, escúchame Nay, te amo, te amo como a nadie, pero necesito pensar si esto, si estar juntas es lo mejor para vos, necesito que seas feliz hermosa.

N: Yo soy feliz junto a tu lado, pero por favor no hagas esto, nosotras podemos hacer que esto funcione., por favor.

H: Solo es un tiempo, si?.. no llores hermosa, te amo.

N: Esta bien. *diciendo esto la latina se paro y se fue lo mas rápido que pudo de la casa de la rubia, no quería estar ahí, no quería que su rubia la dejara*.

**-En la casa de Lea-**

D: Lee, necesitas algo?. *dijo en voz baja, pensando que la morocha estaba dormida*.

L: No Di, gracias.

D: Segura?.

L: Si Di, necesitas descansar, si?.

D: Esta bien, pero si necesitas algo, avísame.

L: Si, quédate tranquila.

-Se acostaron, y antes de que pudieran dormirse, alguien toco el timbre-

D: Yo voy lee. *la rubia bajo las escaleras, y abrió la puerta y vio a naya llorando del otro lado*. Hey, hey que pasa?.

N: Di, ella… *y no hablo mas, solo lloraba, Dianna agarro su mano, la hizo entrar, cerra la puerta, y la llevo hacia el living, y solo la abrazaba*.

D: Que paso mi amor? Es por Heather?.

N: No se que le paso Dianna, soy una estupida por decirle lo que le dije hoy.

D: Hey no digas eso, no lo sos, ahora que estas mas tranquila contame que paso.

N: Ufff, bueno. Después de que termine de hablar con vos, Heather me pregunto si vos y yo tuvimos algo, y le dije que no, que solo cuando ella se fue, vos fuiste mi compañía todo este tiempo y nos unimos mas, y después de eso se fue a la casa, y cuando termine de grabar fui hasta ahí y cuando llegue me dijo que no quería lastimarme de nuevo, que necesita tiempo para pensar si lo de nosotras va a funcionar y que quería que yo sea feliz, Dianna, yo soy feliz junto a ella, no lo se.

D: Wow, escúchame mi amor, capaz tiene miedo de hacerte mal, tenes que entenderla, solo quiere pensar bien las cosas, no te enojes ni te pongas así, yo se que van a estar juntas, si?. *dijo abrazándola mas fuerte*. Todo va a estar bien, si?, queres algo para tomar o te queres quedar acá? Lea ya se habrá dormido, pero te podes quedar.

N: Y ahora vos podes decirme que te traes con la Michele?.

D: Oh por dios Naya, nada, solo la estoy ayudando, es como una hermana para mi.

N: Claro, seh, una hermana, no nací ayer Agron y tarde o temprano vas a terminar contándome que onda con ella. *miro su celular*. Es mejor que me vaya al dto, nos vamos, si? Gracias Di. *la abrazo y se fue*.

La verdad era que la latina no se quedo en su departamento, solo dejo su camioneta en el estacionamiento y luego decidió caminar, necesitaba aire fresco y pensar un poco. Ya era tarde así que no había mucha gente en la calle, y eso era algo bueno para ella, porque casi siempre que salía a caminar los fans se acercaban y le pedían fotos y autógrafos, para ella era un placer poder tener contacto con sus fans, pero ahora realmente necesitaba estar sola, así que aprovecho y paso por una plaza, y después de caminar un rato, fue a un lugar donde artistas famosos daban shows, así que entro al lugar y se sentó donde había una barra y pidió algo para tomar. Estaba por empezar el show, pero no sabia quien iba a cantar esa noche así que le pregunto a unos de los meseros del lugar.

N: Discúlpeme señor, quien va a cantar hoy?.

X: Big Sean, señorita.

Empezó el show y salio BS al pequeño escenario que había en el lugar, y empezó a rapear, pasaron unos minutos y a Naya le había encantado las 2 canciones que canto el, y cuando estaba empezando a cantar la ultima canción, el fijo su mirada en Naya, quien también lo miraba y le sonrió y Naya devolvió el gesto obviamente, termino la canción y la latina ya estaba por irse, cuando ve que alguien se le acerca y le habla.

BS: Puedo invitarte algo?.

N: Gracias, pero ya me iba.

BS: La señorita tiene planes esta noche?.

N: No, pero mañana tengo que ir a trabajar.

BS: Naya Rivera, no?. *dijo tomando la mano de la latina y dejándole un beso*.

N: Ella misma. *dijo mientras se reía*. Bueno fue un placer conocerte, pero ya tengo que irme.

BS: Esta bien, seguro el novio esta esperando.

N: Oh no, no tengo novio. *cuando dijo esto pudo notar que el chico la miro con una gran sonrisa*.

BS: Puedo volver a verte, Reina?.

N: Puede ser, nos vemos. *diciendo esto la latina se retiro del lugar y se fue directo a su casa, no sabia que le estaba pasando, le pareció muy amable y simpático Big Sean, realmente esperaba volver a verlo, pero por otro lado estaba Heather, el gran amor de su vida, pero tenia que ver como salían las cosas entre ellas*

Al otro día, la morena se levanto, no tan feliz como siempre, ella esperaba que Heather entre por la puerta de su habitación con el desayuno en sus manos, y que la salude como lo había estado haciendo hasta ahora. La extrañaba y la necesitaba, pero decidió darle el tiempo que necesitaba, así que se levanto con toda la fiaca del mundo, se dio una ducha, y se fue al set, donde para su suerte, Hemo ya no tenia que ir a grabar mas, así que eso le dio mas tiempo para acomodar un poco mas su cabeza. Estaba en maquillaje cuando apareció Ryan atrás de ella.

R: Hey Rivera.

N: Ryan, que pasa?.

R: Venia a avisarte que mañana por la noche, nos invitaron a una importante fiesta, con todos los artistas de Hollywood, toma, te dejo la invitación, era solo eso.

N: Okay, gracias.

La latina dejo la invitación a un lado y tomo su celular, para revisar su twitter, cuando se dio cuenta que tenia un mensaje privado.

"_Hey, reina, espero verte mañana en la noche, besos" –BS._

Este MD le saco una sonrisa, por alguna razón, así que decidió contestarle.

"_Hey, rey, todo puede ser, besos"._

-En eso entra Lea al lugar, quien ya estaba mejor y comenzó a grabar de nuevo-.

L: Veo que estas sonriendo, ya esta todo bien con Heather *y se sento a su lado*.

N: Hey Lee, ya estas mejor? Que bueno… en verdad, todo sigue igual con Hemo.

L: Oh, y la razón de esa tonta sonrisa?.

N: No es nada, solo me llego un msj de un cantante que conocí anoche.

L: Wooooo, espera, quien es?.

N: Mira. *dijo mostrándole una foto*. Es lindo, no?.

L: Espera, Naya, que te pasa?, no queres a Heather?.

N: La amo a Heather, pero solo pregunto, aparte es muy simpático, pero no pienso ir y estar con el por el tiempo que me pidió Hemo, Lea.

L: Eso espero Nay, bueno me voy a grabar, nos vemos.

N: Chau Lee, y por favor lo que te acabo de contar, no le digas a nadie, menos a Dianna, okay?.

L: Esta bien, besos nena.

**-En otra parte de la ciudad-**

**Heather POV:**

Mi mañana fue realmente pésima, no levantarme al lado de el amor de mi vida, realmente fue lo peor, la necesito tanto a mi latina, Hoy me llego una invitación a una importante fiesta de Hollywood, ¿Ira Naya?, solo quiero verla, y escuchar su voz, aunque seguramente ella me odie por ser tan complicada. Mejor voy a llamar a Dianna, para ver si sabe algo de ella. Marco su número y espero a que atendiera.

D: Hola, hola, sexy! *me dijo alegre la rubia*.

H: Hey Di, como estas?.

D: Bien… necesitabas algo?. No me mal entiendas, pero en un rato tengo que empezar a grabar.

H: Uhm, solo quería saber si viste o hablaste con Naya hoy?.

D: Todavía no la vi, pero anoche fue para lo de Lea. ¿Por qué le hiciste eso?.

H: No lo se, tengo miedo Di, tengo miedo de lastimarla y hacerle daño de nuevo.

D: Eso no va a pasar Heather, aparte si la volves a lastimar te cago a piñas. *me dijo riendo* Mentira Hem, oh, ahí viene Naya, es mejor que te corte, pero se la ve bien, hasta sonríe, así que no te preocupes, nos hablamos, besos. *y me corto la llamada*.

"_Necesito que me averigües si va a ir a la fiesta, avísame Di, besos" –H._

Le deje ese mensaje y unos minutos mas tarde me contesto:

"_Dijo que si va a ir Heather, besos". –D._

Cuando lei el mensaje, una sonrisa se formo en mi rostro, iba a hacer todo lo posible para recuperar a mi morena mañana por la noche, la necesito conmigo y ya esto decidido, "Ahora si Heather, anda y cómprate el mejor vestido para verte perfecta". Me dije a mi misma y salí de mi casa a un Shopping.

**Fin Heather POV.**

La latina ya había termino de grabar, no tenia mucho por hacer, así que termino rápido y se dirigió a su departamento, tenia unos días libres esa semana, así que podía relajarse y estar tranquila sin tener mucho que hacer. Llego a su departamento, y se tiro en la cama, para poder estar mas cómoda, en eso suena su celular, era una notificación de que tenia un MD nuevo en su twitter, así que lo abrió.

"Reina, tienes planes para mas tarde?" –BS.

"Uhm, no, creo que no, por que?".

"Quiero invitarte a tomar algo, quieres?". –BS.

"Claro, solo dime donde".

"Te mando un auto a tu casa o dto, para que te pase a buscar, solo mándame la dirección". –BS.

"Okay *Av. San martin, 345*".

"Listo, eso de las 19hs, nos vemos reina, besos". –BS.

"Besos".

Chan, chan, chan, espero que no me estén odiando, y bueno les dejo este capitulo, si quieren dejarme algún comentario pueden escribirme a mi twitter: demixnaya. Besos a todos y que tengan un lindo dia.!


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10: Pequeños errores, Parte 3.**

Ya habían pasado 3 horas, y la morena ya estaba lista para encontrarse con Big Sean, así que baja al primer piso y sale para esperar el auto, después e unos 5 minutos llego un auto negro de ultimo modelo, bajo un chofer y cuando le abrió la puerta salio BS de adentro, con una rosa un su mano.

BS: Una flor para otra flor *le entro la rosa y beso su mano*.

N: Muchas gracias. *le sonrió la morena y beso su mejilla*.

BS: No hay de que hermosa, nos vamos?.

N: Claro. *antes de que Naya subiera al auto, sintió que alguien la estaba mirando, giro su cabeza y era Heather, desde la esquina la miro y pudo notar que la rubia estaba llorando y salio corriendo hacia el otro lado "esto es un error Heather" se dijo a si misma*.

BS: Hey reina, olvidaste algo?.

N: No, no vamos. *dijo tratando de contener sus lagrimas*. El auto arranco y BS llevo a la latina a un lugar súper privado, comieron y hablaron mucho de todo un poco, naya tenia su cabeza ocupada en ese momento, y no se sentía incomoda con el, ni nada de eso, el la invito a su casa pero ella lo rechazo, quería estar sola y aclarar sus sentimientos, pero antes de irse…

BS: Puedo intentar algo?.

N: Si, según que?.

BS: Esto.. *le dijo y se acerco para besarla, pero ella se aparto*.

N: Esto no esta bien, perdóname.

BS: No, esta bien, pedile al chofer que te deje en tu dto, perdóname vos, si?.

N: Fue solo un pequeño error, nos vemos mañana en la fiesta, besos. *beso su mejilla y se fue*.

**Heather POV: **

Fui al Shopping me compre un par de cosas, después fui a comer algo, visite a algunas amigas, y se hicieron como las siete de la tarde, decidí ir a ver a Naya, la extrañaba y aparte ya había terminado de grabar hace mucho, lo se, porque llame a Dianna y me contó que Nay ya se había ido, así que como estaba cerca, decidí ir caminando, estaba a punto de llegar, estaba en la esquina, cuando veo a Naya, parada frente a un auto y veo que sale un chico y le da una rosa y besa su mano.

"No puede ser", me dije para mi misma, ella me odia por eso esta saliendo con ese, encima la vino a buscar, listo, soy una estupida, como pude pedirle tiempo? Ahora ya la perdí, perdí al amor de mi vida, lo único que pude hacer en ese momento fue llorar y salir corriendo de ahí, no quería ni siquiera cruzarme a ningún fan en ese momento. Llegue a casa y me tire a la cama a llorar y pensar que hacer de ahora en mas, sin Naya no soy nadie.

**Fin Heather POV.**

**Naya POV:**

La verdad fue un error subirme a ese auto después de ver a Heather salir corriendo de ahí con lagrimas en sus rostro. Tendría que haber salido corriendo detrás de ella, ahora

la estoy llamando y no me atiende, le deje mas de diez llamadas y cinco mensajes pero no responde nada, por dios, ¿Qué hago ahora?, necesito hablar con Dianna.

Marque su numero y me agarro el contestador, marque de nuevo y por fin atendió.

D: Nay, Nay. *dijo alegre como siempre*.

N: Euu Di, estas ocupada?.

D: Uhm, no no, por que?.

N: Necesito que vengas para acá, te necesito. *dijo casi llorando*.

D: Ok, ok, en 10 minutos estoy ahí, tranquila mi vida, besos.

N: Besos D. *y corte*.

Intente llamar de nuevo a Heather, pero seguía sin atenderme, quería realmente salir corriendo a buscarla, pero era tarde para eso, seguramente me odia, por verme con Big Sean, por dios, que estaba pensando? Ella solo me pidió un tiempo, ni siquiera me dejo, solo me pidió el puto tiempo y yo acepte salir con un hombre que a penas conozco, que genialidad la mía, la puta madre, NECESITO A HEATHER. No aguante mas, y me puse a llorar con todas las fuerzas, ya habían pasado 10 minutos y Dianna no llegaba, pasaron unos 5 minutos mas, y por fin apareció, yo estaba en mi cama, tapada hasta la cabeza y con algunas lagrimas que seguían saliendo de mis ojos, pude escuchar que me golpeo la puerta, así que me levante y fui a abrirle.

**Fin Naya POV.**

Dianna a penas vio a Naya, ni siquiera le dijo nada, solo entro, cerro la puerta y abrazo a la latina.

D: Todo va a estar bien bebe. *le decía mientras acariciaba su espalda*.

N: La perdí Dianna, la perdí. *La latina ya no lloraba, pero estaba muy triste*.

D: No la perdiste, esta no es la Naya Rivera que conozco eh, que paso con esa Rivera fuerte que se enfrenta a todo sin importar nada?, no pensas hacer algo?, vas a dejar que ella conozca a alguien mas y te la quite?, tenes que hacer algo.

N: Intente llamarla D, le deje casi 100 llamadas y mas de diez mensajes y no contesta, fui una estupida al aceptar salir con el.

D: EL?, ya sabia que había algo que no me estabas contando, y ahora que paso?.

N: Conocí a un cantante, Big Sean, el me invito a tomar algo hoy y yo acepte, vino a buscarme acá y parece que Heather venia a verme, porque nos vio a los dos subirnos al auto, yo la vi salir corriendo, y no me importo verla mal, solo me fui con el, soy una pelotuda.

D: Ugh, Nay, si que estas metida en el horno. Pero mas allá de eso, no sentís nada por el no?.

N: Es dulce y divertido, pero no, no siento nada, solo me cae bien y ayudo a que despejara mi cabeza, pero nada mas que eso.

D: Bueno, ahora tenes que hacer algo para recuperar a Heather.

N: Si, pero ahora debe estar mal, y no lo se, quiero que tenga su tiempo, al menos mañana veo que puedo hacer.

D: Ella esta con Lea ahora, cuando venia llegando para aca, me mando un msj, no esta bien, pero no te odia, quedate tranquila.

N: Llamala por favor, llamala y habla vos con ella, pero necesito escucharla.

D: No nay, te va a hacer peor escucharla, por que no te das un baño? relájate que yo preparo unos pochoclos y vemos una peli, queres?.

N: Te vas a quedar conmigo?.

D: Ni loca te dejo sola ahora hermosa. *se abrazaron y naya fue a bañarse*.

-En la casa de la Michele-

L: No llores mas por favor linda, vamos arriba. *decía la morocha mientras abrazaba a Hemo*.

H: Es que, la perdí Lee, la perdí completamente.

L: No, no digas eso, ustedes tienen que estar juntas, su destino es ese.

H: El destino nos unió, pero por algunos pequeños errores, ahora no estamos juntas.

L: Todo va a estar bien, ella te ama y no es feliz al lado de nadie mas que no sea con vos. Todo este tiempo que vos no estuviste, ella estaba apagada, no tenia ese brillo en los ojos como ahora, ella no sonreía como lo hace cuando esta con vos, todo el mejor para ella con vos en su vida, y eso nada ni nadie lo puede cambiar, no tenes que tener miedo de volver a lastimarla o cosas como esas, si se aman todo puede funcionar Heather, ustedes son increíbles y juntas mas, no dejes que el miedo, te impida ser feliz con el amor de tu vida, o te quite algo que estuviste esperando por mucho tiempo.

Tenes que hacer lo que sea para volver a recuperarla, vos sos esa Heather, la que lucha por lo que quiere, o no? , vamos rubia, es el amor de tu vida de quien estamos hablando, si?, Ahora vamos a dormir, y mañana vas a pensar que vas a hacer con Nay, si?. Te quiero y quiero que estes bien. *se abrazaron y se quedaron dormidas al instante*.

Era otro día para estas cuatro chicas, Dianna y Naya no tenían que seguir grabando así que se dieron el placer de dormir hasta tarde, mientras que Lea si tenia que ir a grabar quien fue acompañada de Heather, quien quería devolverle el favor de haber estado con ella toda la noche y aconsejarla, no se encontraba tan bien, pero esta noche era la fiesta, y tenia que aprovechar para poder estar cerca de Naya lo mas posible, iba a ir con Lea, así que como estaba todo el cast invitado, Ryan decidió que no grabarían hasta tarde, entonces se quedaron ahí, hasta que terminaron las grabaciones, y Heather fue a su casa, a buscar su ropa y se dirigió a la casa de Lea. Mientras tanto en el departamento de la latina, se encontraban dos divertidas chicas, probándose muchos vestidos y zapatos para hoy a la noche, eso ayudo a Naya a despejarse, por suerte Dianna ya sabia que hacer cada vez que la morena se encontraba triste.

N: OH POR DIOS DIANNA, TE VES REALMENTE PERFECTA EN ESE VESTIDO. *grito la latina, cuando vio a Dianna con un vestido negro pegado al cuerpo, largo que deja ver una de sus piernas, estaba realmente sexy*.

D: Gracias sexy, ahora, vamos, anda a cambiarte vos, mientras yo me maquillo y me peino.

N: Esta bien, ya vuelvo.

Habían pasado unos minutos y Dianna ya estaba lista, y estaba esperando a Naya quien todavía no salía del baño.

D: NAYA APURATE. *en eso salio naya y la rubia se quedo con la boca abierta. La latina llevaba un vestido negro también, largo y súper ajustado al cuerpo, con la espalda descubierta.*. WO…WOOOOOU!

N: Ya Agron, deja de babosearte por mí. *dijo riendo*.

D: La verdad que Heather tiene suerte. *la miro de arriba abajo*.

N: Voy a pensar que me tenes ganas.

D: Si no fuéramos amigas, te daría, en verdad, jajajaja. Vamos, maquíllate que ya casi es hora.

Pasado una hora, una rubia y una latina se encontraban llegando a la gran fiesta de Hollywood, iban directo a la alfombra roja, se secaron un par de fotos juntas y separadas, y grabaron algunas entrevistas, y después de eso entraron a la fiesta. La latina miraba para todos lados a ver si veía a su rubia por el lugar, mientras bailaban con Dianna, como en todas las fiestas, ellas eran las reinas y siempre se apoderaban de todo el lugar.

D: A quien buscas sexy?.

N: A Hemo, sabes si va a venir?. *En eso Dianna, ve como Lea y Heather entran juntas a la fiesta*.

D: Date la vuelta Naya.

La latina le hizo caso, y giro su cabeza, cuando lo hizo, se le dibujo una sonrisa, su rubia estaba completamente hermosa, mas de lo normal. Por un momento sus miradas se cruzaron, pero Heather corrió su vista, y se puso a hablar con Lea. Mientras Dianna y Naya seguían bailando, alguien se acerca atrás de la morena y le tapa los ojos.

BS: Reina.

N: Hey, rey. *dijo algo desanimada la morena*.

BS: Como estas?.

N: Bien y vos?.

D: Nay?.

N: Oh si, Big, ella es Dianna Agron, seguro la conoces, Dianna el es Big Sean.

BS: Mucho gusto, *agarro la mano de Di, y le dejo un beso como siempre hacia con Naya*.

D: Igualmente, bueno Nay, me voy a saludar a Lea, nos vamos.

BS: Bueno, quieres bailar?.

N: Claro.

Les dejo otro capitulo, todo va a mejorar entre las Heya no se preocupen que no falta mucho para eso, espero que les guste este capitulo, ya saben, si quieren dejarme algun comentario, pueden escribirme en mi twitter: demixnaya . Besos a todos/as :)).


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11: Sos mía.

Heather, Lea y Dianna desde el otro lado de la pista podían ver como Naya y BS bailaban cada vez más juntos. Hemo se estaba muriendo de celos y se le notaba por de mas en su cara, así que Lea y Dianna decidieron ayudar a estas dos chicas como lo habían hecho en un principio. Dianna se fue caminando hacia donde se encontraba la latina.

D: Hey, Big Sean, no?, quieres tomar algo?.

BS: Claro, quieres algo reina?.

N: No gracias, estoy bien así, vayan ustedes.

BS: Bueno, vamos señorita?. *le ofreció su brazo a Dianna quien lo acepto y lo llevo a la barra*.

-Desde el otro lado-

L: Bueno Hemo, esta es tu oportunidad, si no aprovechas ahora, no vas a poder hacer nada mas, anda a recuperar a tu chica.

H: Vos decís? Y mira si no me quiere hablar?.

L: Para que te viniste tan sexy?, sedúcela Heather, vamos.

H: Okay, nos vemos Lee.

**Heather POV: **

Iba decidida a recuperarla, las cosas van a ir mejor a partir de ahora, naya es mía y de nadie más, ella me pertenece, de todas las formas conocidas, así que voy a recuperarla. Me acerque a ella, Naya solo me miro, yo la tome de la mano, y la lleve a la parte mas oscura del lugar, donde obviamente no había casi nadie, y nadie iba a darse cuenta, que éramos nosotras las que estábamos ahí.

N: Que haces Heather? *me dijo nay*.

H: Estas saliendo con ese?, porque que yo sepa todavía seguimos siendo novias.

N: Acaso estas celosa?, y no, no estoy saliendo con el, solo me cae bien, y apenas lo conozco.

H: Claro, a penas lo conoces y te fue a buscar a tu dto, con una rosa y por si se te olvida, te metiste a su auto.

N: He… Heather, perdón. *me dijo agachando su mirada*.

Empezó a sonar una canción muy movida, y quise que empezáramos casi de cero, así que levante su barbilla y la mire a los ojos y le sonreí.

H: Quieres bailar conmigo?.

-En eso le llega un msj a MI morena y ella saca su celular y lo lee con una sonrisa-

"_Reina, te perdí de vista, nos vamos a volver a ver?, besos" –BS._

H: Bueno, se ve que queres volver con el, así que nos vemos otro día Nay. *le dije dándome la vuelta pero ella agarro mi brazo*.

N: Quiero bailar contigo Heather. *sonríe, y me acerque a ella y empezamos a bailar*.

Bailábamos solas prácticamente, en el lugar donde estábamos no había nadie, y tampoco se acercaba nadie, así que aproveche y me acerque más y más a la latina, y con una de mis manos la coloque en el cuello de Naya, quien cerro los ojos al mismo tiempo que mordía su labio inferior. Al ver esto, pegue aun mas nuestros cuerpos, y Naya dio un largo suspiro.

H: Te necesito. *le dije en su oído*. Te necesito conmigo, y sola para mi, vos sos mía, y de nadie mas, no te quiero ver con nadie, necesito que te escapes conmigo ahora.

Ella me miro con una sonrisa, y no dije mas, agarre su mano, y la saque de la fiesta, entramos a mi auto y nos fuimos.

Fin Heather POV.

Las chicas subieron al auto de Heather, quien era obviamente la que estaba manejando, la latina la miraba con una sonrisa de lado a lado, y solo hacia eso, ni siquiera se hablaban.

N: ¿Me puedes decir a donde vamos?.

H: Ya casi llegamos, espera un poco. *giro su cabeza y le dedico una sonrisa*.

N: Esta bien. *devolviéndole la sonrisa*.

Heather estaciono en un aeropuerto cerca de la ciudad, Naya al ver donde freno abrió los ojos muy grandes pero antes de que pueda decir algo, Heather la interrumpió.

H: Nay, dame tus manos. *naya tomo sus manos* quiero que me escuches, si?. *la latina asintió*. Te pido perdón por hacerte lo que te hice el otro día, te pido perdón por todo el daño que te hice en el pasado, te pido perdón por hacer esto, pero no soportaría verte con otra persona, y si, tenia mucho miedo por volver a lastimarte, pero entendí que si nos amamos, como nos amamos nosotras, esto puede funcionar, y te prometo que voy a hacerte feliz cada segundo de tu vida, y te traje hasta acá, porque hoy temprano saque dos pasajes para irnos unos días las dos solas, y no voy a aceptar un no como respuesta, te amo Naya, te amo demasiado. *dijo esto con lagrimas en los ojos al igual que la latina*.

N: Ay mi vida, te perdono por todo, pero también perdóname vos, por salir con un hombre que ni conocía solo por no entenderte, perdóname, y quiero estar con vos, hoy y siempre, creo en vos y en esto que tenemos, te amo Heather, te amo mas que a nadie. *tomo la cara de la rubia y la beso con mucha dulzura hasta que se les acabo el aire*.

H: Bueno, vamos?, o sino vamos a perder el vuelo, tengo las maletas atrás, las saco y vamos, pero no te bajes todavía, espera.

N: Bueno. *la rubia bajo, saco las maletas, y fue a abrirle la puerta a su novia*.

H: Puede bajar señorita Rivera. *tomo su mano y ayudo a que salga del auto*. Vamos a tener que taparnos con lo que sea las caras Naya, o sino no vamos a poder salir de la ciudad. *dijo riendo, se pusieron unos sombreros grandes y unas chalinas que tapaban casi la mitad de su cara*.

N: Con esto estamos, no? *se rieron y fueron hacia adentro*.

Entraron al aeropuerto y esperaron el llamado de su vuelo. Ya no faltaba mucho para que su vuelo saliera, así que se prepararon, y cuando escucharon el llamado del vuelo, se iban acercando a la puerta del avión, cuando la latina recibe un llamado.

H: Oh por dios, y ahora quien es?.

N: No lo se, dejame atender por ahí es Dianna. *pero vio su celular y era un numero desconocido*. Ho… hola?.

X: Hey Reina!.

N: Oh, hola Big.. *cuando dijo esto miro a la rubia quien estaba muy seria*. Necesitas algo?.

BS: No, solo quería saber por que te fuiste de la fiesta?, te paso algo? Necesitas algo?.

N: Nn…no, nada, solo tengo algo que hacer, si no te molesta, tengo que cortar.

BS: Claro, nos vamos a volver a ver?.

N: Puede ser, besos. *corto el celular y fijo su mirada a Heather*.

H: Se puede saber que quería ahora?.

N: Nada, solo quería saber porque me fui de la fiesta, nos vamos?.

H: Claro.

Subieron al avión y Heather no había dicho nada desde el llamado que recibió Naya, así que la latina decidió demostrarle que nada iba a cambiar entre ellas. Seguían con las caras casi tapadas, así que nadie podía darse cuenta de quienes eran.

N: Mi amor, mírame. *le dijo con voz casi baja a la rubia, quien la miro al instante*. Te amo mucho hermosa. *acaricio su mejilla y la beso tiernamente*. Soy tuya, si? No quiero que estés con esa cara, sos mas linda cuando sonreís.

H: *sonrió* te amo mas. *se volvieron a besar*. Espero que te guste el lugar a donde vamos a quedarnos.

N: Seguramente si, pero, donde es?.

H: Es una sorpresa, pero se que te va a encantar.

Se durmieron al instante, ya que era un viaje de 12 horas, así que decidieron dormir un poco, para poder llegar bien al lugar. Habían pasado casi 10 horas, las chicas descansaron un rato, y después se pusieron a escuchar música juntas, se reían, y se besaban cada vez que podían, faltaban solo 2 horas para llegar. Naya quería arreglarse un poco, así que fue al baño del avión. Estaba maquillándose, cuando golpean la puerta, y escucho que era Heather, así que le abrió la puerta y la rubia entro rápido para que nadie viera que estaban juntas en el baño.

H: Perdóname, pero tengo una urgencia. *le dijo con voz sexy*.

N: Si, que necesita señorita?. *hablaban en voz baja*.

H: Solo… esto..*tomo por la cintura a la latina y la empezó a besar muy apasionadamente*.

N: He…hemo, no…no podemos hacer esto acá. *dijo separándose un poco de su novia*.

H: Lo se, pero… no aguanto, necesito sentirte. *decía Heather besando el cuello de Naya, quien cerro los ojos, y mordió sus labios, para luego agarrar la cabeza de Heather y pegarla aun mas a su cuello*.

N: Eso es todo Heather, por favor, no podemos. *se besaron y primero salio la rubia del baño y luego la morena*.

Ya habían pasado esas dos largas horas, bajaron del avión, y había un chofer esperándolas a las chicas, como la rubia había preparado todo, el chofer hablaba español y portugués, ya que el destino de estas hermosas chicas, se encontraban en Brasil. Heather decidió llevarla ahí, ya que la latina hace unos 2 años atrás, le había contado que quería conocer Brasil, y ella quería cumplirle eso.

C: Señorita Morris, el coche ya esta lista, nos vamos?.

H: Claro.

N: Ya tenias todo preparado?.

H: Todo para mi princesa. *le guiño el ojo y se fueron directo al auto, cargaron las cosas y subieron*.

C: A donde desean ir?.

H: A Ilha da Piedade, por favor.

El auto arranco y fueron directo al lugar donde Heather le había indicado al chofer.

N: Eres increíble, gracias por traerme a Brasil, pero ahora, donde nos quedaremos?.

H: Ya casi llegamos, así que espera y vas a ver.

Pasó como una media hora, y llegaron al lugar. Naya no podía creerlo.

N: OH POR DIOS.

Bueno, hasta acá llega el capitulo, vieron que les dije que no tenían que esperar mucho para que las Heya vuelvan? Jajaja, GRACIAS ETERNAS A LAS CHICAS DE TWITTER, LAS AMO, SON INCREIBLES. Ya saben que si quieren dejarme alguna opinión, pueden escribirme en mi twitter: demixnaya …. Besos y FELICES PASCUAS!


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12: Me cambiaste la vida.**

N: OH POR DIOS, OH POR DIOS, HEATHER, ACA NOS VAMOS A QUEDAR? *grito la morena muy entusiasmada*.

H: Sabia que te iba a encantar pero esto no es todo, ven tenemos que acercarnos un poco mas.

N: Bueno. *dijo la morena muy feliz. Tomaron sus maletas y se acercaron mas al lugar*.

Caminaron un poco, hasta que llegaron a una especie de cabaña donde estaban los encargados del lugar. Heather le dijo a la latina que esperara afuera así ella podía sorprenderla mas.

X: Hola señorita. *dijo un chico alto y rubio y con una hermosa sonrisa*.

H: Hola, mi nombre es Heather Morris, tengo una reservación de la casa privada.

X: Oh si, claro, déjeme verificar y ya la trasladamos hacia allí. *mientras el chico revisaba los papeles, de vez en cuando miraba a Hemo con una sonrisa*. Bueno, esta todo listo señorita Morris, espere que llame a los otros encargados para que recojan su equipaje.

Aparecieron los encargados y recogieron la valija de Heather, pero faltaban las de Naya, así que les dijo que había mas afuera, y de paso ella salio a buscar a su novia.

H: Ya esta todo listo, ven, tenemos que irnos. *dijo agarrando su mano*.

N: A donde vamos?.

H: A donde nos vamos a quedar bebe, vamos.

N: Pensé que íbamos a quedarnos acá. *dijo algo extrañada*.

H: Esa es otra parte de la sorpresa.

Hemo llevo a su chica hasta la orilla del mar, ya que donde se iban a quedar era una playa privada. Iban acompañadas de los encargados.

H: Y bien, te gusta donde nos vamos a quedar?.

N: Eh?, acá?. *dijo media sorprendida*.

H: No tonta, allá. *dijo apuntando a una pequeña isla que estaba en el medio del agua*. Tiene una casa, y estos días, es toda de nosotras, reserve una pequeña parte del lugar, así tenemos mas privacidad.

N: OH POR DIOS, eres perfecta, me encanta, GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS. *se abalanzó a sus brazos y le comió la boca de un beso*.

H: Woooooow, te gusto enserio la sorpresa. *dijo riendo*.

X: Muy bien señoritas, ya vino la lancha, podemos irnos, déjenme cargar su equipaje.

Cargaron las valijas en la lancha, y partieron hacia la casa que estaba en el medio del mar, era realmente hermoso lo que le había preparado Heather a Naya, y eso no terminaba ahí, al llegar había un grupo de cantantes, quienes a pedido de Heather, debían cantarle una canción a Naya cuando llegaran al lugar, y también pidió que preparen un ramo de rosas blancas para entregárselos a la latina. Entonces, estaban bajando de la lancha, y la música empieza a soñar y empiezan a cantar "Tu me cambiaste la vida" de Rio Roma, era realmente hermosa esa canción, la rubia fue caminando hacia donde estaba una mujer parada con el enorme ramo de rosas, las agarro y fue caminando hacia Naya, quien estaba completamente emocionada, se paro frente a ella, y empezó a cantarle una parte de la canción:

"_Tan hermosa eres por fuera como nadie en la tierra__  
__Y en tu interior habita la nobleza y la bondad__  
__Hoy la palabra amor tiene otra dimensión__  
__Día y noche pido el cielo por las dos__  
__Ahora todo es tan claro es a ti a quien yo amo__  
__Me devolviste la ilusión__  
__Tú me cambiaste la vida desde que llegaste a mi__  
__Eres el sol que ilumina todo mi existir__  
__Eres un sueño perfecto, todo lo encuentro en ti__  
__Tú me cambiaste la vida por ti es que he vuelto a creer__  
__Ahora sólo tus labios encienden mi piel__  
__Hoy ya no hay dudas aquí, el miedo se fue de mí__  
__Y todo gracias a ti"._

H: Te amo mi amor y no se como más expresarlo, no tiene explicación todo lo que siento por vos, es demasiado todo el amor que tengo para darte, te amo y quiero estar con vos por el resto de mi vida y como dice la canción, vos me cambiaste la vida.

N: Te amo… *dijo la latina llorando de la felicidad, y se fundieron en un tierno beso*.

Entraron a la casa, acomodaron su ropa y Heather salio afuera y se acostó en una hamaca que había colgada afuera y después Naya, salio y se recostó a su lado.

N: Este lugar es completamente hermoso bebe, gracias por hacer todo esto por mi, me haces realmente feliz, y me encantaría quedarme acá toda la vida con vos, lejos de la ciudad y de la gente, quiero vivir siempre así Heather, siempre con vos.

H: Sabes?, cuando me fui hace un año atrás nunca me hubiese imaginado que cuando volviera a verte iba a poder estar con vos de esta forma, pensé que era algo imposible, que cuando llegara vos ibas a estar con otra persona, que ya no me ibas a querer como antes, tenia mucho miedo de volver, pero vos estas acá, conmigo ahora, y creo que nunca fui tan feliz en mi vida, me cambiaste la vida Naya, y si, te lo dije millones de veces, pero realmente lo hiciste.

N: Sos lo mas lindo que tengo, que mi vida tiene, y le agradezco al destino por cruzarte a vos en mi vida, te amo mucho. *se besaron y se quedaron abrazadas mirando el hermoso y claro mar que estaba al frente de ellas*. Tu color de ojos es igual al color del agua, me gusta. *se reía la latina*.

H: Quieres comer?, tengo hambre, así que vamos bebe, move ese hermoso trasero y vamos a preparar algo.

Las chicas comieron algo, después de eso Heather llevo a caminar a Naya por la pequeña isla, y luego fueron a dar un paseo en lancha ya que la latina no quería salir de la isla todavía, prefería pasar el día entero ahí y después empezar a recorrer todo Brasil.

N: Me gusta esto, me gusta pasear en lancha, es genial.

H: Si a mi princesa le gusta, entonces a mi igual. *dijo besando su mejilla*.

N: Heather?.

H: Si, Nay?

N: Te quiero besar. *dijo tomando de la cintura a su novia y pegándola mucho mas a ella*. En realidad, lo voy a hacer. *se besaron apasionadamente hasta que se quedaron sin aire*.

H: Wooow, amo tus labios.

N: Amo tus besos.

H: Te amo a vos.

N: Te amo mas.

Después de un largo rato de pasear en lancha, reírse, jugar y besarse, se iba haciendo de noche, así que las Heya decidieron volver a la casa y poder estar tranquilas y descansar un poco. Así que llegaron una media hora después ya que se habían alejado bastante de la casa, cuando llegaron Naya fue a bañarse, mientras Heather preparaba la cena, termino todo, acomodo la mesa, bajo las luces, prendió velas y puso un poco de música y fue a cambiarse, se coloco un vestido súper sexy, corto y muy pegado al cuerpo, de un color negro, quería dejar con la boca abierta su novia, y realmente lo logro, cuando Naya salio de bañarse y estaba preparada, quedo boquiabierta cuando vio a Hemo tan sexy.

H: ¿Queres comer o te vas a quedar parada ahí baboseándote por mi?. *dijo hemo satisfecha, había logrado lo que quería*.

N: Sss…ss…si, va…vamos a comer. *decía naya todavía con la boca abierta*.

H: Bueno, veni sentate. *le hizo una seña para que se sentara, naya lo hizo y hemo ayudo a acercar mas su silla* te amo *le dijo hemo todavía atrás de ella y en su oído, y beso su mejilla*.

Comieron, charlaron y a veces solo se quedaban mirando con una enorme sonrisa, como siempre lo hacían, ellas sabían que eso era más que suficiente, que no hacia falta decir palabra alguna. Estaban agarradas de las manos cuando suena el celular de la latina.

N: Ho…hola?.

X: Hey como estas?. *naya al escuchar la voz de la persona que le hablo, abrió los ojos muy grandes y miro a Heather*.

N: Oh, hola Big, bien y vos?. *en eso hemo se pone seria, junta los platos y se va a lavarlos bruscamente, estaba un poco celosa*.

BS: Bien, queri… *no pudo seguir hablando porque la latina lo interrumpió*.

N: Perdóname tengo que irme, estoy de viaje ahora, después hablamos si?, besos. *le corto*.

Naya se fue acercando de a poco a Heather quien estaba realmente seria lavando los platos, y limpiando todo lo que había ensuciado para cocinar.

N: Estas enojada?.

H: No.

N: Estas enojada? *insistió*.

H: Que NO, NAYA, NO ESTOY ENOJADA.

N: Estas enojada. *afirmo la latina*.

H: NO ESTOY ENOJADA, SOLO QUE ME MOLESTA QUE EL TE LLAME, QUE ESTE TAN PENDIENTE, QUE LE PASA?, A CIERTO, SEGURO LE DIJISTE QUE ESTABAS SOLTERA, ME DA BRONCA QUE SE TE HAGA EL ENAMORADO NAYA, SOS MIA, VOS SOS MIA.

N: *la abrazo por atrás y le daba besos en su hombro subiendo por su mejilla* Solo te amo a vos, solo tengo ojos para vos y para nadie mas mi amor, mira, apague el celular y lo voy a mantener así hasta que volvamos a LA, en serio, perdóname por eso, ni siquiera se como tiene mi numero, yo no se lo pase, perdón, pero no quiero que esto se arruine mas, si?, es hermoso todo lo que hiciste, veni vamos a bailar. *la tomo de la mano y la llevo hasta un tipo de living que había en la casa que tenia bastante espacio en el medio entre los sillones, era una canción lenta y romántica, así que Naya tomo la cintura de Heather y esta puso sus manos alrededor del cuello de la latina y comenzaron a bailar, y cada vez mas pegadas, hasta que sus cuerpos parecían uno*.

H: Perdóname por ser tan celosa, es que.. *y no pudo seguir hablando porque Naya la beso y obviamente ella correspondió ese beso*.

N: Sos perfecta. *le dio otro beso y este fue mas apasionado*.

De repente termina la canción lenta y romántica, y comienza una mas movida, con mas ritmo, las chicas se miraron y encogieron los hombros. Heather es una excelente bailarina, así que comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música, y Naya empezó a seguirle el ritmo. Hemo se iba acercando de manera sexy a Naya, la tomo por la cintura con una de sus manos, y empezó a hacer movimientos muy sexys y que estaban volviendo loca a la latina, en eso Heather se pone de espaldas a la morena y empieza a bajar delicadamente y con sus manos hacia atrás, tocaba el cuerpo de naya quien al sentir esto, solo pudo hacer una cosa, cerrar los ojos y morder sus labios.

N: Heather…. *dijo la latina y hemo la beso levantándola hacia arriba y haciendo que naya rodee su cintura con sus piernas*. Te deseo Heather *`le dijo la latina al oído de la rubia*.

Siguieron besándose, mientras la rubia llevaba a Naya hasta uno de los sillones que estaba ahí, la bajo e hizo que se sentara, ella se sentó encima de la latina, y comenzó a besar su cuello, subiendo a sus labios y jugando un poco con sus lenguas, el ambiente iba subiendo de temperatura cada segundo, Heather bajo su lengua por todo el cuello de la latina, mientras esta suspiraba y con sus manos iba bajando el cierre del vestido, para suerte de la latina, su novia no llevaba corpiño así que con un rápido movimiento, le saco su vestido mientras volvía a besar sus labios…


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13: Confesión.

Naya POV:

Heather me estaba volviendo loca, besaba mi cuello y lo mordía de vez en cuando, con un rápido movimiento de sus manos, me saco la remera y el corpiño dejándome desnuda en la parte de arriba, me recostó un poco mas en el sillón y bajo besando mis pechos delicadamente, siguió besando todo mi cuerpo, bajo un poco mas y me saco lo que quedaba de mi ropa, dejándome completamente desnuda, yo baje mis manos a su cintura y busque lo que quedaba de su ropa interior y se la fui bajando despacio por sus largas y hermosas piernas.

Siguió besándome hasta que bajo mucho mas, y con sus labios rozó mi sexo haciendo que diera un pequeño gemido de placer, y al sentir eso volvió a hacer lo mismo pero esta vez paso su lengua en mi parte sensible.

N: Heatheeeeer… *dije largando un suspiro*.

Ella al escucharme subió a mis labios e introdujo sus dedos en mi, yo me aferraba cada vez mas a su espalda y besaba sus labios con mucha pasión, estaba realmente disfrutando todo lo que hacia Heather conmigo, volvió a dejarme un camino de besos y saco sus dedos de mi, y metió su lengua, me recorrió lo mas rápido que pudo, no pude evitar dar un grito de placer cuando sentí su lengua en mi, volvió a introducir sus dedos y llegue al tan esperado orgasmo, volvió a besarme lentamente mientras yo recuperaba mi respiración de a poco fui posicionándome encima de ella y profundice mucho mas el beso, acaricie cada parte de su cuerpo y baje mis labios hasta su cuello, pase a sus pechos, y seguí bajando, llegue a su abdomen lo acaricie y deje un par de besos, baje hasta las puntas de sus pies y de ahí empecé a subir besando sus piernas, no quería dejar ni un rincón sin recorrer y besar, seguí besándola, hasta que mis labios rozaron su sexo.

H: Mmmmm, nay…no te detengas. *me dijo entre gemidos*.

Seguí besando su cuerpo, podía ver lo excitada que estaba en su cara, así que decidí bajar mi mano hasta su centro, mientras besaba sus labios, la acaricie lentamente y ella movió un poco sus caderas, pidiéndome mas contacto, así que sin pensarlo mas, me introduje dentro de ella, primero lento y suave, pero al escuchar sus gemidos cerca de mi oído, implemente mis movimientos, haciéndolo un poquito mas rápido.

H: Naya…. Más rápido. *dijo entrecortadamente entre gemidos*.

Mire su cara de deseo e hice lo que me pidió, fui mas rápido todavía, hasta que llego al orgasmo, saque mis dedos de ella, y bese un poco su sexo, sentirla tan húmeda, me volvía loca, así que pase mi lengua y fui subiendo besando su abdomen, sus pechos, su cuello hasta que llegue a sus labios, ella beso cada parte de mi boca y jugo un poco con mi lengua, y me daba pequeños mordiscos. Me acosté a su lado, en el sillón, y nos quedamos frente a frente, recuperando nuestra respiración de apoco mientras nos regalábamos caricias y besos.

Fin Naya POV.

H: Eso.. Fue… realmente… increíble. *le dijo la rubia a su novia*.

N: Vos sos increíble, lo haces increíble. *dijo con una sonrisa picara*.

H: Te amo. *dijo con una enorme sonrisa*.

N: Te amo. *dijo la latina mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Hemo*.

H: Te amo. *volvió a decir la rubia y beso a su novia*.

Después de estar unos minutos así, se fueron a bañar y se acostaron a dormir, pero antes, la latina prendió su celular y vio que tenía más de 5 llamas perdidas de Dianna, así que decidió llamarla. Marco su número y salio afuera, para dejar que Heather se duerma tranquila.

-Al otro lado del celular-

D: AL FIN CONTESTAS NENA, QUE MIERDA TE PASA?.

N: Che Agron, tranquilízate.

D: COMO QUERES QUE ME TRANQUILICE SI NI SIQUIERA SABIA DONDE ESTABAS?

N: Jajajajaja, no sabia que tenia dos mamas, shhhh, te podes calmar?.

D: Si, ya me calme, ahora, tenes que contarme todo. Lo cierto es que después de haberte buscado como una loca, Lea me contó a donde te llevo Heather. AAAAAAAAAAAAAH *grito* contame, que hizo?.

N: Aaaay, no sabes, casi me muero, me trajo a brasil, y…y, reservo parte de una isla privada con una casa, solo para nosotras, llegamos en lancha y…y, y había un grupo que cuando bajamos de la lancha, empezó a cantarme y ella agarro un ramo de rosas blancas y me las dio, me pidió perdón, y dijo que…. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah, que yo le cambie la vida y que….

D: Wooooow, woooow, woooow, respira un poco Nay…. Así que una isla privada, eh?, mira vos, la Morris sabe eh, voy a tener que pedirle consejos.

N: Es un amor Di, me preparo la cena, pero se arruino por completo ese momento.

D: Uuuuh y ahora que hiciste Rivera?.

N: NADA, yo, nada… ufff, solo que Big Sean me llamo justo cuando estábamos cenando, y ella se enojo, por eso apague el celular, igual ya esta todo bien, ya nos arreglamos… y de la mejor manera.

D: Bueno no quiero detalles, euu te tengo que dejar, voy a ver a Lea y… *no pudo seguir porque su amiga la interrumpió*.

N: Ajaaaam, y vos? Cuando pensas decirle algo a Lea?.

D: Chau Rivera, nos hablamos. *corto y naya se fue a dormir con Heather*.

-Mientras tanto en LA-

Iba Dianna en su auto, camino a la casa de Lea Michele, últimamente las dos pasaban mucho tiempo juntas, Dianna ayudaba mucho a Lea y la cuidaba cuando lo necesitaba, sus sentimientos hacia ella iban creciendo cada día mas, así que decidió que tenia que hacer algo, antes que todo ese amor hacia Lea explote y salga de ella de la peor manera.

A mitad de camino, freno y se bajo del auto, para comprar un ramo de rosas, después de eso siguió su camino, y ahí estaba, enfrente de la puerta, estaba un poco nerviosa, así que no sabia si tocar timbre o no, pasaron unos minutos y al fin decidió hacerlo, toco el timbre y espero a que saliera la hermosa morocha que tanto le gustaba.

-La puerta se abrio-

L: Lady D, hola. *dijo Lea, con una sonrisa*. Pasa. *la rubia entro*.

D: Ho… hola Lee. *dijo algo nerviosa*

L: Que hermosas *dijo mirando el ramo de rosas rojas que tenia Di en la mano* Para quien son?.

D: Pa… para vo…vos. *dijo algo sonrojada y agachando su cabeza*.

L: Ow Di, que amor, gracias. *agarro las rosas y le dejo un beso en la mejilla a la rubia*.

D: De nada Lee… tenes planes?.

L: Estar con vos. *dijo sin pensar la morocha* eh, digo, ósea… estar.. Estar, lo que quise decir fue que… *decía nerviosa*.

D: Entendí Lee… quería invitarte a cenar afuera, te gustaría?.

"OH POR DIOS, OH POR DIOS, ME ESTA INVITANDO A CENAR, ES UNA CITA?, AAAAAAAAAAY ME MUERO, ES TAN DULCE" –Pensaba Lea.

D: Ejeeem, Lee?, que dices?.

L: Ehh?, ah si, discúlpame, claro vamos, me encantaría.

Media hora más tarde, Dianna y Lea se encontraban cenando en un resto muy tranquilo y con gente realmente agradable. Pidieron la comida, y mientras esperaban las dos no dejaban de mirarse, había un completo silencio entre ellas, hasta que Di dijo algo para romperlo.

D: Así que… llame a Naya hoy, la esta pasando bien con Heather.

L: Que bueno, la verdad se lo merecen.

D: Si, naya estaba como loca, todo lo que hizo Heather fue realmente hermoso.

L: Me imagino jajaja, es raro verlas tan empalagosas.

D: Si, da asco mucha dulzura pero bueno si Naya es feliz, yo también lo soy.

L: Sos una cursi Agron.

D: No para nada. *en eso llega el moso con los platos de comida, y se le queda mirando a Lea*.

D: Ejem, no necesitamos nada mas, podes ir a ver si alguien mas quiere algo. *dijo celosa*.

X: Disculpen, que tengan una linda cena.

D: Si, si gracias. *dijo redando los ojos*.

L: Te estas juntando mucho con Naya. *la rubia la miro confundida*. Digo, por eso de rodar los ojos, lo haces igual que ella. *rio*.

D: Naaah, nada que ver.

Empezaron a comer, mientras charlaban de todo un poco, Dianna le conto a Lea que tenia una propuesta para grabar una pelicula dentro de un par de meses, y cosas como esas, mientras Lea le contaba las ideas que tenia para grabar los video clips de sus canciones, iba pasando la noche, y ya era hora de irse del resto, pero antes Dianna tenia que dar el primer paso, asi que miro a Lea y le dijo:

D: Lea?.

L: Si, Dianna?.

D: Tengo algo para vos.

L: En serio? *dijo emocionada*

D: Si, espera. *buscaba algo en su cartera hasta que lo encontró y lo saco, era una cajita*. Lee, tal vez esto sea medio raro para vos, pero tengo que decirte que mis sentimientos hacia vos, están creciendo demasiado, y… necesitaba decírtelo, pero no quiero que las cosas entre las dos cambien, por favor, te amo y solo quiero que lo sepas, mira te compre este anillo. *abrió la cajita y saco el anillo, Lea no articulaba palabra alguna* Deci algo, por favor.

L: Diiii… *dijo Lea agarrando el anillo y poniéndoselo* yo también te amo, pero…

D: Pero? *dijo algo triste*.

L: Necesito tiempo para volver a una relación, te amo pero necesito tiempo, no quiero que te alejes de mi por esto, solo vamos despacio, si?. *dijo con una sonrisa melancólica*.

D: Claro Lee, obvio que lo entiendo, y si vamos a ir despacio, gracias. *dijo algo contenta*.

L: Gracias?, por que?.

D: Por no enojarte conmigo, te amo.

L: Yo también te amo Lady D.

Después de eso, Dianna dejo en su casa a Lea y ella se fue a la suya, mas feliz que antes, si bien, no podía tener una relación con la morocha ahora, sabía que Lea también la amaba, y que quería estar con ella pero también entendía que ella necesitaba tiempo.


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14: Amor.

Habían pasado 3 días desde que las Heya se habían ido a Brasil, fueron a conocer cada lugar, y Heather hacia todo lo que la latina quería, darle el mejor viaje era la idea pero ya debían volver, porque Naya tenia que empezar a grabar de nuevo, así que se encontraban en la casa de la isla privada, armando los bolsos, porque en unas 2 horas tenían que irse.

N: Uff, realmente no quiero irme. *dijo algo desanimada armando su bolso*.

H: Yo tampoco princesa, pero tenemos que volver, ya sabes como es Ryan.

N: Un día mas? Por favor? *dijo haciendo puchero, hemo se acerco y agarro su cintura*.

H: Sos tan hermosa, cuando haces esa carita, pero no podemos mi amor, *dijo besando su cuello*.

N: Heather…

H: Um?. *seguía besando su cuello*.

N: Te… tenemos que seguir haciendo las maletas.

H: No Nay. *dijo separándose de su cuello y besando los labios de la latina*.

N: Bueno es suficiente, terminemos con esto mi amor.

H: Ugh. Esta bien. *dijo dándole otro corto beso y separándose*.

Las chicas terminaron de ordenar todo, comieron algo y fueron a caminar un rato, después volvieron y ya debían irse, la latina insistió demasiado a Heather para que se quedaran un día mas, pero no podían, así que se iba media enojada.

Estaban afuera de la casa cuando ven que llega la lancha para ir a buscarlas y llevarlas hasta la recepción y de ahí que se vayan hacia el aeropuerto, baja de la lancha el mismo chico que atendió a Heather el mismo día y seguía sonriéndole de manera muy picara, se habían visto todos esos días de las Heya en su estadía, ya que el siempre las iba a buscar cuando ellas necesitaban salir de la isla. Las ayudo subiendo las maletas y mas ayudo a Hemo, quien por respeto le sonreía cada vez que el lo hacia, cosa que no dejo pasar Naya. Entraron a la lancha y se sentaron, Heather estaba parada al otro lado de donde se sentó Naya, cuando llega el chico y se pone a hablar con Heather.

X: Y… como la pasaron?.

H: Oh genial, necesitábamos unas mini vacaciones, lejos de la ciudad y del trabajo.

X: Me alegro que la hayan pasado bien.

H: Es realmente, un lugar hermoso.

X: Verdad?..y contame, tenes pareja o algo así? *Heather se quedo sorprendida por la pregunta, si bien ellos siempre se veían, el nunca vio a las heya besarse*

H: Emmm… *y se quedo callada, ante esto, el chico se le acerco un poco mas*.

X: Sos muy linda Heather. *en eso se acerca Naya quien miro toda la interacción desde el otro lado, pero cuando vio que el chico se acercaba cada vez mas a hemo, decidió interrumpir*.

N: Si, es hermosa, necesito hablar con ella, si?, ya llegamos igual. *dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica y agarro a hemo del brazo y la llevo lejos del chico*.

No dijeron nada ninguna de las dos, Heather sabía que la latina estaba celosa, así que no le dijo nada, llegaron a la recepción, hemo firmo un papel, y antes de irse el chico volvió a hablarle.

X: Ey Heather, cuando quieras, podes volver. *le guiño su ojo y Heather le sonrío*.

Pidieron un taxi y se dirigieron hacia el aeropuerto, Naya tenía una muy mala cara desde que bajaron de la lancha, y no dijo ni una sola palabra.

Llegaron al aeropuerto y antes de entrar, se cubrieron un poco las caras como habían hecho el primer día. Entraron y tenían que esperar unos minutos para subir al avión, entonces Heather fue hacia un kiosco dejando sola a Naya, y a los minutos volvió, con un osito de peluche y un chocolate, se paro en frente de la latina, quien estaba sentada, con la cabeza gacha y con sus manos en la cara. Heather la observo y paso sus dedos por las manos de la morena.

H: Hey, que pasa?

N: Nada, solo, no tenia ganas de volver.

H: Te prometo que a penas tengas unos días libres de nuevo, te voy a volver a traer.

N: No, pero no acá, ya detesto este lugar.

H: *se reía y miro con ternura a naya* Mira, te traje algo. *y le entro el osito y el chocolate*.

N: Estas segura que son para mi y no para el chico de la isla?.

H: Jajaja, te amo. *se acerco y beso la comisura de los labios de la latina*.

N: También te amo, pero no me gusto nada ese chabon y la forma en la que te miraba, ósea un poco más y te violaba con la mirada Heather. *dijo cruzando se brazos*.

H: No me interesa, yo solo te amo a vos y tengo ojos para vos mi amor.

N: En serio?.

H: Si, en serio, te amo. *se acercaron y se besaron hasta que se les acabo el aire*.

Escucharon el llamado del vuelo, y se subieron al avión, como era un vuelo de 12 horas, decidieron dormir un poco para poder llegar bien.

-En la ciudad-

Se encontraba Lea, camino a los estudios, después de que Dianna le declaro su amor, se sentía mucho mejor, sentía que podía levantarse y sonreír sin esfuerzo. La rubia pasaba cada momento libre que tenia con Lea, la ayudaba en todo y por sobre todo la cuidaba, estaban cada vez mas juntas, eran inseparables, y eso se notaba cada vez mas. Llego al set temprano, así que se fue directo a su trailer, y cuando entro, tenia una nota arriba de una pequeña mesa que puso ahí adentro.

"_Buen Día Lee, te dejo el café y algo para que comas, espero que estés bien, nos vemos, Te quiero" –Lady D._

Su sonrisa iba creciendo cada vez mas, estos detalles hacían que cada vez sienta mas cosas por la rubia. "Sos tan dulce". *dijo para si misma*.

Termino de tomar el café y se dirigio a maquillaje, todavía no habia visto a Dianna, pero se supone que ella ya se encontraba ahí, la busco con la mirada pero siguió sin encontrarla. Se termino de preparar e iba directo a grabar, cuando por fin encontro a su rubia.

D: Hey Lee. *dijo sonriente*.

L: Diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. *dijo emocionada y la abrazo muy fuerte* Gracias por el café, y lo demas, sos increible.

D: No agradezcas Lee, no pasa nada.

L: Si quiero agradecerte, y no hay mejor manera que invitarte a cenar a casa, quieres?.

D: Claro, eso de las 21hs paso por tu casa, esta bien?.

L: Si, claro. *y se quedaron mirando con una enorme sonrisa las dos*.

D: Y bien…. NayNay me dijo que ya están volviendo con Hemo.

L: Si, hable con Heather, me contó que Naya hizo hasta lo imposible para que se queden un día mas, pero igual vuelven.

D: Te das cuenta que vamos a tener que aguantarlas mas acarameladas que antes?.

L: No seas mala, son lindas así y me gusta verlas felices.

D: Si, en verdad… emm bueno Lee, tengo que ir a cambiarme, nos vemos después, si? *beso su mejilla y se fue*.

L: Es esta noche o nunca. *susurro lea y se fue a grabar*.

Mientras tanto Heather y Naya se encontraban en el avión, Heather dormía pero su novia no podía dormir, no quería dormir, entonces agarro el brazo de Heather lo paso por su hombro, y se acerco un poco mas a ella, la rubia sintió esto y se despertó al instante pensado que le pasaba algo a su latina, pero cuando la vio acercarse mas y abrazarla, se calmo.

H: Me asustaste bebe, estas bien?. *dijo besando su frente*.

N: Solo, no puedo dormir mas, cuantas horas faltan?.

H: Falta Nay… pero trata de dormir. *le dijo mientras acariciaba su pelo*..

N: No, no quiero dormir.

H: Esta bien, que hacemos entonces?.

N: No lo se, sweet lady kisses?.

H: Jajaja, desde cuando somos Brittana?.

N: Nunca fuimos Brittana, siempre fuimos Heya. *le guiño un ojo*.

H: Veni acá. *le dijo mientras agarraba la cara e su novia con sus delicadas manos y la besaba una y otra vez*.

Ya habían pasado unas 10 horas del viaje, faltaban solo 2 para llegar, como la latina no quería dormir, se habían quedado despiertas todas esas horas, besándose y dándose caricias y palabras de amor, mientras todas las demás personas dormían.

En cambio al otro lado, estaba Dianna en su casa, decidiéndose que ponerse para ir a la cena con Lea, faltaba solo una hora y ella era puntual así que debía apurarse.

En el set, no se cruzaron mucho, pero si antes de terminar de grabar, y Lea le había dicho que esperaba con muchas ganas que llegue la noche, eso dejo completamente feliz a la rubia, la dejo ansiosa y con ganas de que llegue ya la hora, y ahora solo faltaba una hora, se decidió por un vestido corto, tranquilo y era un poco suelto, tomo su cartera, sus llaves y se fue hacia una florería a comprar flores para la morocha, como hacia cada vez que cenaban juntas.

Unos minutos después, llego a la casa de Lea, y se quedo afuera en su auto, pensando si ir y tocar timbre o salir de ahí y llegar mas tarde, pero se decidió por la primera, no tenia motivos para estar nerviosa a estas alturas, pero cuando se trataba de la morocha, ella siempre estaba nerviosa, pero fue y toco el timbre, y espero a que la atendiera Lea que apenas tardo un minuto y ya se encontraba abriendo la puerta.

L: Lady, que puntual sos, como estas? *dijo sonriente y haciéndola pasar*.

D: Lee, hola, bien y vos?.. toma. *y le entrego unas rosas blancas*.

L: Ahora mejor… gracias Di, están hermosas. *dijo acercándose y acariciando la mejilla de la rubia, quien al sentir el contacto, cerro los ojos*. Cenamos? *dijo y la rubia asintió*

Mientras se sentaban a cenar, la rubia se quedo realmente sorprendida con lo que hizo Lea, puso velas y un poco de música, no se esperaba eso realmente, pero le gustaba mucho ese detalle, así que se sentó feliz a la mesa al igual que Lea, estaban frente a frente mirándose con mucho amor, y empezaron a cenar.

L: Las chicas a que hora llegaban?.

D: Creo que en una hora llegan. *y se formo un silencio*

L: Di?

D: Si, Lea?.

L: Quería agradecerte por todo lo que estas haciendo por mi, pero como se que las palabras no alcanzan, necesito demostrártelo, y mira.. *se paro y agarro una cajita, la abrió y tenia un anillo, igual al que le regalo la rubia a ella y se lo puso a Dianna*. Quiero estar con vos, siento que desde que nos acercamos mas, sonrió y estoy bien realmente, y quiero sentirme así todos los días, te amo. *Dianna se paro, agarro la cintura de la morocha y la beso sin pensarlo dos veces.

D: Te amo.

Bueno les dejo este hermoso capitulo, espero que les guste, GRACIAS A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE LEEN MI FIC, CADA VEZ SON MAS Y ME ENCANTA QUE LES GUSTE MI FIC Ya saben que si quieren dejarme su opinión pueden hacerlo escribiéndome a mi twitter: demixnaya.

Besos a todos y que tengan un muy lindo fin de semana!


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15: Locuras de amor.

Lea y Dianna decidieron ir a recibir a las chicas al aeropuerto, obviamente que como las Heya, ellas estaban cubiertas las caras, Lea sabia mucho de eso, ya que ella siempre hacia lo mismo, este o no acompañada, bajaron del auto y se dirigieron a las puertas del aeropuerto. Eran las 22:15 y las chicas no aparecían más, y ahí vieron salir a todas las personas, ellas eran las últimas. Fueron por sus valijas, e iban caminando a la salida cuando ven a dos personas con un cartel que decía "HEYA". Las dos se miraron y empezaron a reírse, caminaron hasta las chicas y las abrazaron.

D: Bueno, bueno muchos abrazos, nos vamos?.

N: Ay por dios Agron, sos demasiado odiosa.

D: Mentira, te extrañe mi amor. *dijo esto y la abrazo y la hacia girar mientras Lea y Hemo se miraban, estaban un poquito celosas*.

H: Ejeeeem, bueno, nos vamos?. *dijo interrumpiendo*

N: Claro, *dijo tomando la cintura de Dianna y se iban abrazadas, mientras atrás iban Lea y Heather*.

L: Y a ellas que les pasa?.

H: No lo se, están muy juntas.

L: Hemo, queres ir a casa, ahora?, tengo que contarte algo. *ya habían llegado al auto de la rubia*.

H: SI claro, déjame darle mis llaves a Nay para que se vaya con Dianna y yo me voy con vos.

Camino un poco mas, donde estaban Di y Nay hablando y riéndose de todo, realmente eran muy unidas, y tenían una amistad muy rara, pero ellas se querían mucho.

H: Nay, te molesta si me voy con Lee?.

N: No, para nada, justo Di, me invito a su casa, así que…

H: Okay, toma te doy las llaves de mi auto, y llévatelo y anda con Dianna.

N: Bueno mi amor, gracias. *se acerco y la beso*

H: Chau hermosa, te amo. *le dio toro beso* chau Di, cuídamela.

D: Anda tranquila que esta en muy buenas manos.

Cada una se fue por su lado, tenían mucho que hablar con sus amigas, todo lo que había pasado en esos días que no estuvieron, así que después de media hora, Naya se encontraba en la casa de Dianna y Heather en la casa de Lea.

-En la casa de Dianna-

N: Y bien… que paso? Tenes que contarm O.

D: Le dije a Lea lo que sentía. *dijo directamente la rubia*.

N: Oh por dios, en serio? Y que te dijo?.

D: Que ella también me quería de esa forma, y que quería estar conmigo pero…

-En otro lado.

L: Pero yo le dije que necesitaba tiempo para estar en una relación con alguien.

H: Y ella que te dijo?.

L: Que me entendía y que iba a respetar lo que yo decida.

H: Que amor… y después que paso?

D: Después estábamos juntas siempre, somos inseparables desde ese día. Y nada bueno, hoy temprano, me invito a cenar a su casa, y me dijo que ahora si, quería estar conmigo y que me ama.

N: Oh, ósea que ya son novias?

D: No, no todavía, no es oficial, no la quiero apurar.

H: Como que no son novias todavía? Ay Lea…

L: Es que, es todo muy rápido y no quiero asustarla

H: No la vas a asustar, pero te recomiendo que dejes que ella de ese paso.

L: Vos decís?.

N: Si Di, vos tenes que dar ese paso, te lo aseguro.

D: Si puede ser, pero todavía no.

N: Igual y te voy a ayudar. *y le guiño un ojo*.

D: Esta bien sexy, ahora, dormimos?, estoy un poco cansada. *dijo bostezando*

Las chicas se fueron a dormir, al igual que Heather y Lea, quienes se quedaron un poco mas hablando, pero no mucho ya que Heather estaba muy cansada del viaje, y quería descansar para ir a ver temprano a Naya, ya la extrañaba, la extrañaba mucho, por esa misma razón, se sentía incomoda para dormir, no tenia a su latina a su lado, y no podía pegar un ojo.

H: Euu Lee, Lee.. despertate, LEAAAAAAAA. *grito*

L: QUE? QUE? HEATHER?. *dijo sobresaltada*.

H: Si, si, soy yo, Heather, no puedo dormir, me voy a ir.

L: A esta hora? Donde mierda vas a ir Elizabeth? *dijo un poco enojada*

H: Voy a ver a Naya, no puedo dormir sin que ella me abrace.

L: Me estas jodiendo? Vas a ir a la casa de Dianna?.

H: Si, no me interesa, pero quiero ver a Naya.

L: Oh por dios, espera, yo voy con vos, tengo una copia de la llave de la casa de Dianna.

H: Y de donde la sacaste?.

L: Heather… yo vivía con ella, o te olvidas?.

H: Ah cierto, bueno vamos, dale levántate.

Despues de una hora, las chicas se encontraban en la casa de Dianna, esas locuras que se hacen por amor, son realmente increíbles, y cuanto mas locas sean, es porque hay mucho mas amor.

L: Estas realmente loca Heather.

H: Estoy realmente loca enamorada Michele, dale abri la puerta.

L: Ok, espera… tengo miedo, mira si Dianna se enoja?

H: Lo que menos va a ser es enojarse. *le dijo levantando una ceja*.

L: Esta bien, vamos. *metio la llave en la cerradura y le dio dos vueltas y entraron, despacio*.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de la rubia, estaba con Naya durmiendo tranquilamente, cuando escucha un ruido, eran las chicas que se chocaron con una silla y la rubia escucho esto, así que se despierta de mala gana e intenta despertar a Naya, pero no le dio bola, así que se levanto y fue hacia el living, prendió las luces y pego un salto.

D: Oh por dios, que hacen acá? Como entraron?.

H: Y Naya? *pregunto inmediatamente la otra rubia*.

D: Esta en mi habitación, pero como entraron?.

H: Lea tiene una copia de tu llave, no te enojes con ella, esto fue mi idea, puedo ir con Naya?.

D: Ss… si claro, quédate con ella en mi habitación, no pasa nada, *dijo con una mano en la cabeza, estaba un poco dormida*.

L: Perdóname Di, yo te juro que no quería, pero Heather esta loca y… *no pudo seguir porque Dianna la interrumpió*.

D: No pasa nada Lee, veni, vamos a dormir a la otra habitación.

Heather se fue directo al cuarto de Dianna, estaba realmente loca, pero estaba muy enamorada de su latina y la extrañaba, así que se acostó a su lado, y empezó a darle pequeños besos en los labios, la latina reacciono al instante, pero pensó que era Dianna la que la estaba besando.

N: Dianna que haces? *dijo con los ojos cerrados pero ya despierta*.

H: Soy rubia, pero no soy Dianna. *dijo divertida. La latina abrió los ojos de a poco y se encontró con los ojos celestes de hemo mirandola*.

N: Heather?. Acaso estoy soñando?. *dijo confundida*.

H: Aaaay mi amor, sos tan linda, no, no estas soñando, es que, te extrañaba y no podía dormir sin que vos me abraces y nada, tuve la locura de venir hasta acá. *la morena le sonrío*

N: Sos tan dulce, te amo. *le dijo y se acerco para besarla*.

Naya no quería soltar a Hemo, pero les estaba faltando el aire, así que se separo, solo un poco y se posiciono encima de ella, la volvió a besar y todo se estaba volviendo mas pasional, Heather tenia sus manos en el trasero de Naya y esta tenia sus manos metidas dentro de la remera de la rubia, el ambiente subía de temperatura a cada minuto, se estaban excitando cada vez mas. La latina empezó a besar el cuello de Heather, y lo mordía, cuando Heather empezó a sacarle la remera a Naya, algo las interrumpió.

D: Chicas, quieren… *dijo dianna y abrió los ojos muy grande* oh por dios, iban a hacerlo en MI cama?. *grito divertida*.

H: Yo.. Nosotras… perdón.

N: Fue mi culpa, perdón Di. *dijo algo sonrojada*

D: Ya tontas, venia a preguntarles si necesitaban algo?, un baño de agua fría, quizás? *y pego una carcajada*

N: Heather, cagamos… Dianna nos va a joder por el resto de nuestras vidas con esto. Y no Dianna, no necesitamos nada, ahora, podes dejarme dormir tranquila con mi hermosa novia?.

D: Si claro "dormir" *haciendo comillas con los dedos* solamente, no hagan mucho ruido, yo también quiero dormir, jajajajaja.

N: Ya, ya esta bien, chau Agron, chau.

D: Besos chicas, las loveo. *les guiño un ojo y se fue*.

N: Perdón por eso mi amor. *dijo acostándose en el pecho de su rubia*.

H: No pasa nada mi vida, te amo. *dijo acariciando sus brazos*.

N: Te amo más. *levanto un poco su cara y le dio un corto beso*. Te amo mas *volvió a repetir*.

Se quedaron dormidas al instante, abrazadas como si de eso dependiera sus vidas, nada era mas lindo que eso, que estar juntas. Para Heather no existía cosa mas hermosa que su latina, verla dormir, era increíble y la hacia sentirse completa y feliz, esperaba realmente que todo sea así siempre, no quería que lo de hace un año vuelva a pasar, era su mayor miedo, tener que volver a irse, pero todo era distinto, sabia que no iba a volver a dejar a Naya, pero, el destino puede jugar una mala jugada a veces y tenia sus dudas siempre, pero trataba de disfrutar cada segundo, minuto, horas, días y semanas con su novia, quería hacerla feliz por el resto de su vida, pero nada era seguro ahora.


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16: Colegiala.

Habían pasado 2 semanas desde que Naya y Heather se pusieron de novias, 2 semanas donde todo era perfecto, 2 semanas donde no faltaban, caricias, besos o palabras de amor. Todo iba mas que bien, Heather siempre hacia todo lo que su latina quería, cumplía todos sus caprichos, y Naya también complacía a su novia.

Los miedos de Hemo se iban yendo de a poco, cada día que pasaba con la morena, sus dudas se iban por completo, algunas veces no podía dormir pensando en todo lo que podría pasar mas adelante, pero trataba de alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

Era un día muy agotador en el set para Naya y Lea. Estaban grabando desde la mañana y ya se hacia tarde, y ya querían salir de ahí adentro. Por parte de Naya, quería estar en su casa con su novia, estaba extrañando mucho a Heather, últimamente no podían pasar tanto tiempo juntas, porque Ryan exigía al máximo a Naya con las grabaciones, al igual que a Lea. Pero por suerte ya faltaban unos minutos para que terminen de grabar y podían irse, las chicas se encontraban detrás de cámara hablando.

N: Y Lee, como va todo con Agron?.

L: Bien, por ahora todo bien, y vos con Hemo?

N: Todo perfecto, ella realmente me hace feliz, siempre esta atenta a todo lo que necesito o si me falta algo, es un amor.

L: Igual que Dianna… nuestras rubias son hermosas. *dijo riendo junto con Naya*. (en eso aparece Ryan).

R: Chicas.

N: Si, Ryan?.

R: Ya pueden irse si quieren…

L: Genial, gracias. *diciendo esto se iban las chicas pero antes de llegar a la puerta*

R: Hey chicas, me olvidaba…

N: Que paso?.

R: Mañana tienen el día libre, tenemos que solucionar unos problemas así que, descansen.

LyN: Gracias. *y se fueron*.

Fueron cada una a sus trailers, se cambiaron y se encontraron de nuevo en el estacionamiento de los estudios, estaban hablando muy entretenidas afuera de la camioneta de la latina, cuando ven que dos rubias venían caminando juntas y riéndose.

Llegaron a donde estaban las chicas, y se saludaron nada más que con un beso en la mejilla, ya que siempre había paparazzis por todos lados y no podían demostrar nada todavía, tenían que tener mucho cuidado con eso.

D: Hola hermosas, ya terminaron?.

N: Si, por suerte, si.

H: Mejor, porque les tenemos una sorpresa.

L: Ow, que es? Que es?.

D: Tranquila Lee, hablamos con Hemo hoy temprano, y decidimos hacerles una riquísima cena, así que, muevan sus hermosos culos y vamos a la casa de Heather.

Heather se fue con Dianna en su auto hasta su casa, y Lea y Naya se fueron también por separado, cada una en su auto, para que no sospechen nada. A veces querían salir juntas o algo así, pero no podían, eso les molestaba, pero era cuestión de tiempo. Así que partieron hacia la casa de la rubia de ojos celestes y se encontraban ahí en media hora mas tarde. Ya habían llegado Dianna, Hemo y Lea, solo faltaba Naya, que se tardo un poco mas, y las chicas se habían preocupado porque ella venia atrás de Lea, y no atendía el teléfono. Así que fue la ultima en llegar, ya que había pasado por una florería a comprarles flores para Heather.

-En la casa de Heather-

D: Esta mina donde mierda se metió?.

H: No lo se, y si le paso algo?, y si esta mal?, y si no me quiere y se fue a su casa?.

L: Euu no digas eso, seguramente se atraso un poco nada mas.

D: ENCIMA NO ME ATIENDE EL CELULAR. *dijo dianna alterada*.

L: Di tranquila.

D: SIEMPRE HACE LO MISMO, ESTA MINA NO APRENDE MAS, NI SIQUIERA ES CAPAZ DE AVISAR O QUE SE YO, LA MATO YO TE JURO QUE LA MATO, YA PASO CASI UNA HORA LEA, Y VENIA ATRÁS DE NOSOTRAS. *en eso le llega un msj a su celular*.

"_Dianna perdón, me retrase porque pare a comprarle flores a Hemo, no te preocupes, estoy llegando" –N._

D: Okay, ya me calme… me mando un mensaje, ya esta llegando Hem.

H: Bueno, gracias… Preparamos la mesa?.

L: Yo ayudo.

D: No, no, no. Vos sos mi invitada especial, yo voy a atenderte esta noche. *le guiño un ojo y se fue hacia la cocina con Hemo*. ( a los 3 minutos tocaron el timbre, y Heather le grito a Lea para que habrá la puerta).

L: Hey, al fin… no sabes como estaban las rubias.

N: Perdón… y Heather?.

L: En la cocina con Dianna, le podes decir que venga?.

N: Claro.

Naya se fue a la cocina y Hemo estaba de espaldas así que no la vio, pero si Dianna y Naya le hizo una seña como para que se vaya y las dejara solas. La rubia le hizo caso y se fue, y la latina se fue acercando cada vez mas a Heather, dejo las flores a un costado y agarro su cintura.

H: Te extrañe. *dijo con una enorme sonrisa*.

N: Yo también te extrañe mi amor. *le dijo en su oído y hemo se dio la vuelta y puso sus manos alrededor del cuello de la morena*.

H: Hola… *dijo con una voz súper dulce*.

N: Hola… *contesto y le entro el ramo de lirios*

H: Aaaaaaaw, gracias hermosa, me encantan. *dijo besando su mejilla y poniendo las flores en un florero, después de eso se acerco a Naya, y volvió a poner sus brazos en su cuello*.

N: Sos el amor de mi vida, sabias?.

H: Uhm, no, no lo sabía. *dijo divertida*.

N: Bueno, ahora lo sabes. *se acercaron cada vez mas y se besaron como nunca. La rubia agarro a la latina con mas fuerza y subió arriba de la mesada, se besaban como locas, pero como siempre, dianna interrumpió todo*.

D: Ejeeeem… HEATHER, DEJA RESPIRAR A MI AMIGA. *grito riendo*.

H: La put* madre Dianna, siempre pensas interrumpir todo?.

N: Tranquila mi amor, ya nos vamos a vengar*.

D: Bueno, quiero comer chicas, vamos.

Se sentaron en la mesa, Naya y Dianna juntas y al frente estaban Lea y Heather. Hablaron de todo un poco, se rieron, cantaron, bailaron, siempre la pasan bien las cuatro juntas… Naya y Dianna de vez en cuando hacían poner celosas a las otras chicas, quedándose mirando con una sonrisa las dos y se agarraban de las manos, y así toda la noche, bailaban muy juntas y Dianna le decía cosas al oído de la latina, mientras las otras chicas miraban sentadas con los brazos cruzados y serias, pero todo era broma.

Se hicieron las doce de la noche, y las Achele se fueron de la casa de Heather, dejando solas a las HeYa. Después de que ordenaron todo el desastre que habían armado al comer y joder…

Naya se encontraba acostada en la cama de Hemo, mientras esta estaba en el baño, la latina se quejaba porque estaba tardando mucho y ya se estaba durmiendo, pero casi cuando cae en un profundo sueño, se habré la puerta del baño, y aparece la rubia vestida de colegiala, llevaba una camisa blanca atada dejando ver su abdomen y un poco de sus pechos, con una pollera muy corta a cuadrille y el pelo suelto, Naya la miro con la boca abierta, mientras la rubia se iba acercando de manera sexy hacia ella, se puso al final de la cama, en frente de la latina, esta la seguía con la mirada y mordía sus labios.

N: Qu…que estas ha.. Haciendo?.

H: Voy a bailar para vos, queres?. *la latina asintió y hemo empezó a bailar muy sensualmente*

Heather bailaba y se movía para todos lados en la habitación, dejando a Naya con la boca abierta en todo el momento, la seguía con la mirada para todos lados, y mas cuando Heather empezó a sacarse la camisa, de apoco y se fue acercando a la cama, iba gateando hacia Naya, todo estaba empezando a ponerse muy caliente, Heather quedo en corpiño y con la pequeña pollera puesta, llego hasta la latina, y puso sus rodillas una a cada lado de la cintura de su novia, se sentó en ella, y siguió bailando, moviendo su cintura y en ese momento la latina empezó a acariciar el abdomen de la rubia, estaban realmente excitadas, subió sus manos pasando por sus pechos, y agarro su cuello y la tiro un poco hacia abajo para besarla, iba subiendo la temperatura de a poco, la rubia paso su lengua por los labios de la latina pidiendo permiso para entrar a lo que respondió enseguida abriendo un poco mas su boca, sus lenguas se sincronizaron perfectamente ya todo estaba siendo mas y mas pasional, así que naya bajo sus manos sacando el corpiño de la rubia y esta hizo lo mismo con naya, pero saco toda su ropa de un rápido movimiento, dejándola completamente desnuda, la latina empezó a bajar mas sus manos, paso por la espalda de hemo y las puso en su trasero, haciendo que Heather suelte un gemido, y la latina fue sacando lo que le quedaba de la parte de abajo.

La rubia seguía besando a naya, bajo besando su cuello, seguio bajando besando el valle que se forma entre los pechos de la latina y su lengua paso por los pezones de esta, haciendo que se erizarán al instante y los chupo mientras la latina gemía y suspiraba y atraía mas a la rubia a su cuerpo, quien siguió bajando cada vez mas, besando cada parte del cuerpo de su novia, paso por su abdomen, y fue directo a sus piernas, y de ahí fue subiendo un poco mas, hasta que llego al centro de la morena, levanto su cabeza y miro la cara de deseo de su novia y no lo pensó mas, empezó con un pequeño beso en su sexo, y después fue aumentando la euforia con sus labios, y la recorrió con todo.

N: Mmmm… no… te… detengas. *dijo entre gemidos*

Y la rubia siguió con su trabajo, esta vez con su lengua metiéndose un poco mas adentro del sexo de naya, cuando la noto lo suficientemente húmeda, volvió a sus labios y la latina dio la vuelta, quedando ella encima de la rubia, beso su cuello, sus pechos, y ella fue directo al centro de la rubia, estaba realmente muy excitada, paso sus labios y lengua mientras escuchaba pequeños grititos de placer de Heather, volvió a subir a sus labios, se besaron y la latina junto su centro con el de la rubia, notando lo húmeda que estaba, Hemo flexiono sus piernas, para poder sentir mas el sexo de su novia, y empezaron a moverse sincronizadamente, eso se sentía realmente bien, las dos solo gemían, y se besaban apasionadamente, callando sus gemidos en la boca de la otra.

H: Nay… *dijo la rubia entre suspiros* mas rápido.

La latina empezó a moverse un poco mas rápido, y apoyando sus manos entre el respaldo de la cama y la pared, la rubia tenia sus manos en la cintura de esta, empujándola mas para abajo, juntando mas sus cuerpos, la latina se movía un poco mas rápido, hasta que llegaron al orgasmo juntas. Ella seguía arriba de Heather, todavía sintiendo lo húmedas que estaban, la rubia se sentó un poco todavía con naya encima de ella, y se besaron dulce pero apasionadamente, recuperando de a poco su respiración, Heather volvió a besar el cuello de naya, todavía quería sentirla, así que bajo sus manos hasta su sexo, separando apenas sus cuerpos, pero seguían besándose, y empezó a acariciar a su novia en su parte mas sensible, la latina gimió contra los labios de Heather, cuando sintió que se había introducido adentro de ella. Naya empezó a moverse, permitiendo que los dedos de Heather hagan un movimiento de entrada y salida.

N: Más… por… favor… dame… más. *dijo entre gemidos*.

Heather al escucharla, introdujo un dedo mas, haciendo que la latina se encogiera por dentro, y haciéndola gritar de placer, se estaban volviendo locas, la morena se movía cada vez más rápido, hasta que llego a otro orgasmo. Se quedaron en la misma posición unos minutos, besándose, y besando sus cuerpos, hasta que se acostaron muy pegadas, y seguían acariciándose.

N: Eso fue increíble… *dijo satisfecha y dejando besos en el hombro de hemo*.

H: Vos sos increíble…

N: Mañana tengo día libre, Hem, que vamos a hacer?.

H: No lo se, yo podría estar todo el día así Nay, besando tu cuerpo y amándote cada segundo mas.

N: Yo también realmente, te amo.

H: Te amo más. *dijo y se fundieron en un hermoso y dulce beso, y se quedaron dormidas al instante*.

Gracias a todos por leer el fic

Rosemarie : heya siempre va a ser real ;) jajajaja. Lo encontraste en Facebook?.. como es eso? Jajaja.

Guest: Gracias por leer ;)


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 17: Retroceder.**

**Heather POV:**

Me levante temprano después de una hermosa noche con Naya, hice el desayuno y se lo lleve a la cama como lo hacia siempre que amanecía junto a ella. Era lo mas hermoso tenerla a mi lado, sentir su respiración cerca y sus brazos rodeándome, me hace sentir segura y protegida, como que si estoy con ella, nada va a pasarme.

Estábamos acostadas mirando tele y terminamos de desayunar pero aun así nos quedamos acostadas.

H: Quiero que te vengas a vivir conmigo. *le dije mirando hacia la tele*.

N: Qq…que? *me miro sorprendida*.

H: *la mire* Quiero que te vengas a vivir conmigo.

N: En… en serio?

H: Si, obvio.

N: Gracias. *me dijo y se acerco un poco mas a mi y me beso*.

Nos besábamos todo el tiempo, no queríamos dejar de hacerlo por nada en el mundo, pero como siempre algo nos interrumpió y tuve que levantarme de su lado, para ir a ver quien era, baje las escaleras y abrí la puerta. No lo podía creer, creo que estoy a punto de morir.

**Fin Heather POV.**

H: Qqq… que haces acá?. *dijo todavía sorprendida*.

X: Ho..hola, te extraño Heather, por favor volve conmigo. *dijo un chico un poco alto, medio rubio y con una sonrisa en su rostro*.

H: Que haces acá?. *pregunto de nuevo*.

X: Solo quería verte, quería saber como estabas, no… no hablamos desde que volviste para acá.

H: Taylor, no podes aparecer así de la nada, me hubieras aviso. *dijo algo molesta*

T: Pensé que te ibas a alegrar por la sorpresa. *dijo agachando la cabeza, hemo se dio cuenta que estaba siendo demasiado mala y lo dejo pasar al living*. Perdóname por venir así, sin avisarte, pero en verdad te extrañaba.

H: Yo… perdóname a mi por tratarte así, pero de todas formas me hubieses avisado, y me alegra verte también pero… *dijo la rubia mirando hacia las escaleras*

T: Por favor, volvamos a estar juntos, la pasamos bien, Heather yo… yo te quiero, en serio te quiero. *la rubia no dijo nada, y tampoco pudo ya que el chico se acerco y la beso*.

H: Ándate por favor. *le dijo hemo cuando pudo zafarse del beso*.

T: Pero Heather… que pasa con nosotros?.

H: Ahora solo necesito que te vayas.

El chico le hizo caso y se fue de la casa de Hemo, esta volvió al living y se sentó con la mirada perdida y pensando que iba a decirle a Naya, si se enteraba todo lo de ella con Taylor, iba a dejarla ya que ellos no habían terminado su relación.

**Naya POV:**

Había pasado una noche increíble con mi rubia, desde que ella volvió estoy realmente mas feliz que de lo normal, amo cuando se despierta antes que yo y me hace el desayuno y me lo trae a la cama. Cuando terminamos de desayunar, nos quedamos acostadas mirando la tele, yo estaba realmente concentrada cuando escucho que me dice algo. _"Quiero que te vengas a vivir conmigo"_. Esas palabras me hicieron completamente mas feliz, no lo podían creer, ella es tan dulce, y en verdad esta haciendo todo lo posible para recuperar nuestro tiempo perdido. La bese y nos besamos todo el tiempo posible, no quería soltarla pero alguien toco el timbre de la casa y rogué que no fuera Dianna porque esta vez iba a matarla. Heather salio de la cama y bajo las escaleras para abrir la puerta, habían pasado unos minutos y no volvía y tampoco escuchaba nada, así que baje de las escaleras pero me quede a la mitad cuando me di cuenta que no era ni Dianna ni Lea la que había tocado el timbre, pero baje un escalón mas, y no podía creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo en ese momento, los cuales se cristalizaron instantáneamente, subí las escaleras, entre a la habitación y me largue a llorar como nunca, tome mi ropa y me la puse lo mas rápido posible, no quería hablar con ella, no quería explicaciones, solo quería irme de ahí. Pero, escuche pasos subiendo la escalera, y solo me quede sentada en la cama, mirando hacia la ventana y con lágrimas aun corriendo por mis mejillas.

**Fin Naya POV.**

H: Euu mi amor, que hacías? *dijo con una sonrisa pero se le borro al instante cuando vio que Naya estaba llorando*.

N: Nada, tengo que irme. *dijo levantándose de la cama, agarrando su cartera e intento salir por la puerta pero Heather agarro fuerte su brazo* Por favor, solo deja que me vaya. *dijo llorando aun mas*.

H: No voy a dejarte salir hasta que me digas lo que te pasa, hace unos minutos estabas bien.

N: Necesito estar sola ahora Heather, déjame irme. *soltándose de su agarre*

H: Naya por favor, necesito saber que te pasa?, necesitas algo?.

N: *Naya se enfureció y la miro a los ojos con tanto dolor que la rubia lo noto*.

SABES LO QUE ME PASA?, ME PASA QUE PASO UNA NOCHE CON VOS, Y AL OTRO DIA TE VEO BESANDO A UN HOMBRE EN EL LIVING DE TU CASA, ESTANDO YO EN TU CAMA, ESO ME PASA. *y salio corriendo de ahí*.

H: NAYAAAA, NAYA POR FAVOR, DEJAME QUE TE EXPLIQUE. *grito la rubia bajando rápido las escaleras pero llego tarde*.

Unas horas mas tarde Naya se encontraba en su departamento, mirando al techo y todavía seguían cayendo algunas lagrimas de sus ojos. En estas ocasiones hubiese llamado a Dianna pero realmente necesitaba estar sola, Heather la había estado llamando desde que se fue de su casa, pero ella apago el celular, no sabia que pensar sobre lo que vio temprano en la casa de su "novia", tal vez esto de que estén juntas fue una mala idea, tal vez ellas no estaban destinadas a estar juntas como lo habían pensado desde un principio. Todo era tan confuso ahora, no sabia si levantarse de la cama y correr a que Heather le de una explicación, o quedarse acostada sin nada que hacer y solo llorando. Lo único que hizo fue prender de nuevo su celular y empezó a leer todos los mensajes que tenia:

"_Naya por favor, necesito que me dejes explicarte las cosas, te amo" –H._

"_Mi amor no quiero que estés mal por mi culpa, tenemos que hablar, te amo". –H._

"_Te juro que te amo, te amo a vos nada mas". –H._

"_Te amo como nunca ame a nadie en este mundo, solo déjame que te explique lo que viste hoy, y después hace lo que quieras, pero necesito que me escuches, no te jodo mas, pero cuando decidas llámame, te amo". –H._

Los minutos iban pasando y a medida que pasaban mas y mas no sabia que hacer, lo feliz que había estado hasta esa mañana se había ido completamente, Naya sabia que tenia que dejar que Heather le de una explicación, pero a la vez tenia miedo de lo que podría pasar después de eso, pero decidió no llamarla ni hablar con ella hasta el otro día, ahora necesitaba estar sola, o tal vez necesitaba hablar con Dianna, así que la llamo.

D: Sexy, como estas?. *dijo agron desde el otro lado del celular*.

N: Di, estas ocupada, ahora?.

D: Emmm, la verdad es que… *y se quedo en silencio*.

N: Mejor, nos hablamos después, no quería molestarte bes…

D: HEY NO PARA, no estoy ocupada boluda, que paso?.

N: Necesito que vengas. *dijo sin muchas ganas*.

D: Nay tu tono de voz me esta asustando, paso algo?.

N: Cuando puedas venite, te espero acá y te cuento, besos Di.

D: Besos Nay. *corto y miro hacia atrás*.

L: Era Naya?.

D: Si, necesita que vaya para su departamento, no te molesta?...

L: No, para nada, nos vemos mañana, si?.

D: Dale, igual mas tarde te llamo. *se acerco y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios*.

L: Chau hermosa, nos vemos.

D: Chau.

Dianna salio directo para el departamento de Naya, si bien la latina tenía a su mejor amiga, Dianna junto con Lea eran las únicas que sabían de su relación con Heather, y mas que nada Dianna sabia todo lo que había sufrido la latina, así que si había alguien para poder hablar con ella era la rubia. Tardo una hora en llegar, entro al departamento de la latina, ya que esta le había dejado la puerta abierta después de que la llamo, estaban todas las luces apagadas y Naya estaba tirada en la cama, en silencio y mirando hacia la ventana, no quería salir de ahí por años, pero sabía que esa no era la solución.

La rubia se acerco y se sentó al lado de naya, sin decir nada, solo espero a que la latina dijera o hiciera algo.

N: ELLA BESO A OTRA PERSONA, ESTANDO CONMIGO… ELLA HIZO ESO DIANNA. *grito de repente y dianna la miro sorprendida iba a hablar pero la latina volvió a gritar* PARA QUE MIERDA ESTA CONMIGO SI QUIERE A ALGUIEN MAS? POR QUE ME HACE ESTO?.

D: Nay tranquila, relájate, respira hondo y contame que paso.

N: Heather… *suspiro y miro para el otro lado* ella… ella estaba besando a un chabon hoy en su casa, cuando yo estaba en su cama.

D: QUE?. *grito*.

N: Lo que escuchaste, ella… no lo se, no se que pensar ya Dianna.

D: PARA, PARA, YO LA MATO. *ahora grito mas fuerte*.

N: Tranquilízate vos ahora. *riendo un poco*. Solo quédate conmigo un rato, y después podes volver con Lea.

D: Callate Rivera. *y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, sabia que lo necesitaba*.

Habían pasado algunas horas, y las chicas se habían tomado una pequeña siesta, en realidad Naya, ya que la rubia se quedo despierta pensando que lo que paso en la casa de Heather no tenia sentido, decidió levantarse despacio, sin despertar a Naya y llamar a Lea, para saber como estaba.

L: Hey Lady, todo bien?.

D: Uhm si, vos, todo bien?.

L: Si, estoy acá con Heather… emmm, ya me contó todo.

D: Si, acá Naya esta demasiado mal, ahora se durmió…

L: Tenes que convencerla de que escuche a Heather, las cosas no son lo que parecen.

D: Yo… yo ahora quiero dejarla tranquila Lea, ella va a decidir si escucharla o no, no quiero meterme en esto.

L: Pero Dianna, no pueden estar así, ella no es la única que esta mal.

D: No Lea, te dije que NO, no voy a convencer de nada a Naya, ella va a hacer lo que quiera.

L: Ay por dios, sos tan complicada.

D: Bueno Lea, chau. *dijo algo molesta y corto*.

H: Que dijo Dianna?.

L: Ella esta muy mal Heather…

H: En vez de avanzar, retrocedemos cada vez mas.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 18: ****Esto podría ser el final de todo.**

R: Hola…

N: Hola Ryan, quería avisarte que no puedo ir hoy, me levante muy enferma, no hay problema?

R: Uhm, no, esta bien Naya, recupérate, pero mañana si o si te quiero acá.

N: Si, si Ryan, chau.

**Heather POV:**

Un día solo un día paso y no puedo mas con esto, necesito hablar con Naya, pero antes que todo necesito explicarle todo a Taylor, le mande un mensaje para que nos veamos para poder hablar con el y después si, hablar con Naya de todo lo que paso.

Salí de casa, y me dirigí al starbucks que estaba ahí cerca, llegue y me senté a esperar a Taylor que no tardo más de 5 minutos en llegar, se sentó en frente mío, mientras yo tomaba un café.

H: Hola… *dije algo desanimada*

T: Hola hermosa, como estas?

H: Bien… bien... vos?

T: Emm, bien, ya sabes… *y nos quedamos en silencio*

H: Yo… yo quería decirte algo Taylor…

T: Decime, sabes que podes decirme lo que quieras Hemo.

H: Yo… en verdad la pase bien con vos, pero…

T: Heather, yo en serio te quiero, no lo dudes *y agarro mis manos*

H: Necesito que me escuches, Taylor yo no puedo… *y justo sonó mi celular*.

R: Heather, estas ocupada?

H: Uhm, algo, pero decime, necesitas algo?

R: Necesito que vengas a los estudios, ahora si puede ser.

H: Emm… claro, en unos minutos estoy ahí, besos.

H: Taylor perdón, pero es urgente, tengo que irme, pero tenemos que hablar, yo te llamo, chau. *le deje un beso en la mejilla y me fui*.

**Fin Heather POV.**

Heather fue directo a los estudios, y para mala suerte de ella, Naya no había ido a trabajar, y se preguntaba ¿Por qué?, pero decidió no preguntarle nada a Ryan. Mientras tanto la latina estaba en su cama, mirando tele con Lucy, esa mañana se había levantado con mucho dolor de cabeza, así que decidió quedarse en casa. Pero parecía que cada hora que pasaba ahí adentro era peor, así que se levanto, se cambio, y salio a caminar un poco con Lucy, quien era siempre su compañía.

Fueron pasando las horas y volvió a su casa, y volvió a meterse en la cama, y mirar algunas películas, y después dormir, ya que tenía que ir temprano a los estudios.

**-Al otro día-**

**Naya POV:**

Era otro día, en realidad eran 2 días sin ver ni hablar con Heather, de todas formas, me levante temprano mas de lo normal y salí a caminar de nuevo con Lucy antes de ir a los estudios, me fui a comprar un café y seguí caminando cuando pare en un puesto de diarios y revistas, una exactamente llamo mi atención.

N: Déme una por favor. *dije al vendedor quien me dio la revista y comencé a leer lo que decía*.

"_¿Estrella de Glee enamorada?"_ *decía el titulo y seguí leyendo* _"Ayer pudimos ver a la señorita Heather Morris en un starbucks junto a un chico cuyo nombre es Taylor Hubbel. ¿Será su novio? o ¿Qué será?. La verdad es que, se los vio muy juntos la tarde de ayer, a continuación les dejamos algunas fotos"_. *trague saliva tratando de no matar a alguien y vi las fotos, donde ese chabon agarraba la mano de Heather*.

Volví rápido a casa, agarre mis cosas y fui hacia los estudios, estaba realmente molesta, enojada y celosa por sobre todo. Ni siquiera quiero cruzarme con ella. Primero me dice que me ama, y después se ve con este chabon?. De todas formas, lo nuestro no iba a funcionar, era obvio, ya fue todo entre nosotras, y se lo voy a decir, voy a hablar con ella, y diga lo que me diga, esto se termino.

**Fin Naya POV.**

Las cosas se ponían cada vez peor para las chicas, parecía que el destino estaba jugando una mala pasada para ellas, y esta vez era peor que antes, parecía que no iba haber nada en el mundo esta vez que las ayuden a estar juntas, o algo que ayude a Heather a poder hablar o recuperar a Naya de esta. Las dos sabían que tenían que hablar, pero como Heather no insistió mas a la latina, fue esta quien después de ver ese horrible articulo en las revistas, decidió llamar a Heather después de que termino de grabar en el set, para que pudieran hablar tranquilas y ver como seguía todo esto.

Naya se encontraba en su habitación, caminando de un lado para otro, decidiéndose si llamar o no a la rubia, pero opto por hacerlo de una vez, así que marco su número y espero que atienda.

*uno, dos, tres tonos y no atendía, hasta que sonó el cuarto y al fin contesto*…

H: Ho… hola? Naya? *dijo algo nerviosa*.

N: Hola… estas ocupada? *dijo algo cortante*

H: Nnn… no, claro que no.

N: Necesito que hablemos… nos… nos podemos ver en media hora?

H: Claro, yo voy para allá…

N: Bueno, chau. *y corto la llamada*

Naya no sabia porque pero estaba demasiada nerviosa ahora, en media hora iba a volver a ver a Heather, iba a decirle lo que sentía, y tal vez, este era el final de todo, tal vez todo se terminaba acá, todo dependía de lo que digan cada una, todo dependía de seguir o no al corazón. Parecía que la hora no pasaba mas, se hacia eterno, hasta que escucho que tocaron la puerta, salio de su habitación y camino lento, se quedo parada en frente de la puerta unos minutos, hasta que giro las llaves y abrió la puerta, ahí estaba su rubia, con la mirada media triste y brillante, se quedaron mirando en silencio por unos minutos, las dos querían lanzarse a sus labios, y olvidar todo, pero la latina borro ese deseo de su cabeza.

N: Pasa... *se corrió y dejo pasar a Heather y cerro la puerta detrás de ella, y se quedo apoyada ahí mientras la rubia se daba vuelta y la miraba esperando que hable pero no lo hizo así que decidió empezar a hablar ella*

H: Pensé que no ibas a querer escucharme…

N: No quería… pero necesito que me explique algo. *fue a su habitación y volvió con la revista en su mano y se la dio a Heather, quien la miro extrañada hasta que vio lo que decía y las fotos*.

H: Esto… esto… las cosas no son lo que parecen Naya.

N: No?, estas segura Heather? Porque si mal no recuerdo, hace 3 días atrás te vi besando al mismo tipo en tu casa.

H: Necesito que me dejes explicarte Naya, yo no lo bese, te lo juro…

N: En serio? Dale Heather, yo lo vi perfectamente, deja de mentirme. *dijo sentándose en el sillón de su living*.

H: Ahora déjame hablar a mi, necesito que escuches bien lo que te tengo que decir, si? *dijo sentándose al lado de la latina quien asintió con la cabeza*. Taylor… el… lo conocí cuando me fui de acá, a los pocos meses empecé a hablar con el, y salíamos a todos lados, y éramos algo así como novios, y nada, yo volví acá y el volvió a buscarme por eso fue a mi casa el otro día, y el solo me beso, yo.. yo no sabia que el venia a verme para que estemos juntos de nuevo, yo no termine mi relación con el Naya, te voy a decir la verdad, pero hoy intente decirle que… *no pudo seguir hablando porque la latina la interrumpió*.

N: Así que volviste acá y eras mi novia cuando tenias un novio?, me estas cargando?

H: Naya perdóname por favor, yo hoy trate de decirle que lo de nosotros no iba mas, que yo estoy enamorada de otra persona y…

N: Trataste?

H: Es que no pude decirle nada, porque…

N: Okay, esto es suficiente Heather, creo que esto no va a funcionar…*dijo con un nudo en la garganta*.

H: Que?, no por favor Naya, déjame que hable con Taylor, yo… yo te amo a vos nada mas, a el lo quiero pero el no significa nada para mi como lo significas vos, por favor.

N: No, basta Heather… Por favor, no lo hagas más difícil.

H: *llorando* Naya mírame a los ojos, mírame y decime que no queres terminar conmigo, decime que no queres verme mas, que no me queres y te juro que no te jodo nunca mas en tu vida, decimelo.

N: *agacho su mirada, dejando que algunas lagrimas caigan por sus mejillas* Yo…

H: Mierda, mírame a los ojos. *ordeno la rubia, pero la latina seguía sin levantar su mirada*. Yo se que lo nuestro puede funcionar, se que puedo hacerte feliz, se que vos sos para mi y yo soy para vos, yo te lo voy a demostrar Naya, solo dame tiempo, te prometo que vamos a ser felices, te necesito.

N: No puedo Heather, no puedo… porque siento que cada vez que estamos bien algo lo va a arruinar y siempre termino sufriendo y vos dijiste que querías verme feliz con o sin vos, no?, bueno, prefiero ser feliz sin vos. *eso le dolió a la rubia pero no se dio por vencida*.

H: Si, es verdad, yo te dije eso. Pero yo no puedo ser feliz sin vos, y si no puedo estar mas con vos, espero que seas feliz Naya, pero antes, voy a demostrarte que puedo hacerte feliz. *se acerco mucho mas a la latina y dejo un pequeño beso en sus labios* Te amo como nunca ame a nadie, y sin vos no soy nada. *se levanto del sillón y se acerco a la puerta, pero antes de irse, se dio media vuelta y miro a la latina a los ojos*. Vos me perteneces, no lo olvides. *y ahora si se fue*

La latina se quedo mirando la puerta, viendo como Heather cruzaba esa puerta, tal vez no iba a verla volver. No sabía si darle otra oportunidad, no sabia que pensar o hacer después de esa conversación, ella no estaba siguiendo a su corazón, ella dijo lo que pensó que iba a ser lo mejor, ella quería parar con todo ese dolor de ver a su novia con otra persona, Naya sabia que la rubia podía hacerla feliz toda su vida, pero no estaba segura de su relación, no podía poner las manos en el fuego por Heather. ¿Qué pasaría cuando su relación sea publica? ¿Qué va a decir la gente? ¿Qué va a decir su familia?. Todo esto se le venia a la cabeza, y cada vez estaba menos convencida de su relación con Hemo.

_N: Todo esto esta mal Heather, no podemos ser felices así…_


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 19: Otra oportunidad? Parte 1.**

Habían pasado 4 días… 4 días desde ese último día que se vieron, no se volvieron a hablar ni ver desde ese día, y Naya se iba sintiendo bien de a poco y Heather todo lo contrario, ella la estaba pasando mal, y todo iba peor para ella ya que Taylor no la dejaba en paz cuando ella dejo claro las cosas.

**Flashback 2 días atrás:**

T: No, Heather, esto tiene que ser mentira, vos… vos no…vos tenes que volver conmigo. *dijo enojado*.

H: Basta Taylor, no quiero hacerte mal, te juro que no quiero lastimarte, pero en verdad estoy enamorada de otra persona, cortemos esto acá, no podemos seguir juntos si yo ya no te quiero de la misma forma que hace unos meses atrás.

T: No Heather, yo te quiero a vos, y esto no puede quedar así, por favor…

H: Necesito ser feliz y necesito que vos seas feliz también, pero yo no puedo darte esa felicidad tay, perdóname, pero no puedo.

T: Esta bien, no podemos estar juntos de nuevo, lo entiendo, pero no me voy a rendir, yo voy a volver a conquistarte…

H: No, Taylor por favor, basta, yo nunca estuve enamorada de vos entendelo, yo siempre ame a esta otra persona, y hace mucho que estoy enamorada pero solo de esa persona, con vos la pase bien y te quiero pero no de la misma forma y vos tenes que pensar en vos y ser feliz, quiero verte feliz Taylor.

T: YO PUEDO SER FELIZ CON VOS, ENTENDES ESO? *grito y agarro fuerte a Heather de los hombros y trato de besarla, pero esta se safo del beso y le pego un cachetazo*

H: TE DIJE QUE NO TE AMO, VOS ENTENDES ESO?, AHORA ANDATE, NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE TAYLOR, * dijo abriendo la puerta y echando al chico, quien la miro y se fue*.

**Fin Flashback.**

En esos 4 días Heather le mandaba cada día, cada tarde y cada noche un mensaje a Naya, pero ella no respondía, si bien la extrañaba y mucho pero estaba dolida todavía, pero Hemo decidió que era el momento de empezar a demostrarle a la latina que en verdad la ama solo a ella, así que empezó por algo simple y fue al set ese día, era viernes, y sabia que la morena no iba a grabar hasta el mediodía así que se levanto temprano y partió hacia los estudios y fue directo al trailer de Naya.

**Naya POV:**

Por fin viernes, ya necesito descansar y que sea sábado. Después de 4 días sin ver a Heather, me pongo bien de a poco, pero la extraño mucho, quiero verla, abrazarla, besarla y que me haga el desayuno todas las mañanas como siempre, la necesito, ella me manda mensajes cada día pero todavía estoy dolida por lo que vi, y sigo sin entenderlo, de todas formas, tengo que levantarme para ir al set, ya es casi el mediodía y yo no llego nunca tarde, así que me levante y me bañe, me cambie y me dirigí hacia los estudios.

Tarde como media hora en llegar, porque pare a comprarme un café, llegue y fui directo a mi trailer, quería al menos terminar de tomar mi café tranquila, abrí la puerta y cuando entre algo llamo mi atención, me acerque al sillón y había un ramo de rosas, una caja de bombones y una carta, agarre las rosas las olí y las puse en un florero, y después de eso me senté en el sillón y agarre el sobre con la carta, lo abrí y empecé a leer…

"_Hola Nay…_

_Bueno, primero que nada quiero pedirte perdón por entrar a tu trailer pero tenia que dejarte esta carta y las rosas con los chocolates, que espero que te hayan gustado. _

_No sabes cuanto te extraño mi amor, te extraño demasiado, te necesito, no soporto mas no verte, quiero despertarme cada mañana y tenerte a mi lado, poder levantarme y llevarte el desayuno a la cama, besarte y abrazarte y estar simplemente con vos y con nadie mas. En serio, te pido perdón por todo el daño que te hice y te hago ahora, pero te juro que solo te amo a vos Naya. Necesito contarte que hable con Taylor y le dije que yo nunca lo ame, que siempre estuve enamorada de otra persona, que el no significa nada para mi pero vos si Nay, necesito que hablemos, necesito verte, necesito que me des otra oportunidad y te juro que lo del beso, yo… el me tomo por sorpresa, pero yo me aparte de el, yo no correspondí ese beso Naya, necesito que me creas, y lo de la revista, me había juntado con el para decirle ese día que no podíamos volver a estar juntos, pero no pude porque Ryan me llamo, el quiere que vuelva a grabar unos capítulos mas… bueno me fui de tema, lo que quiero decirte es que ahora no hay nada ni nadie que no nos permita estar juntas, pero voy a respetarte y dejarte pensar, cuando estés lista, me avisas mi amor, te amo, te amo, te amo y te extraño mucho, besos Nay._

_Heather"._

Termine de leer la carta y ya no sabia que pensar, ¿Será cierto que hablo con ese chabon?, ay por dios Heather, me estas volviendo loca, pero la verdad que fue muy dulce de su parte traer esto hasta acá. Pero no se si quiero verla todavía, no se si me conviene hablar con ella, mejor despejo un poco mi cabeza y voy a grabar.

**Fin Naya POV.**

Naya había terminado de grabar un poco tarde, en todo el día estuvo pensando en si llamar o no a Heather, todavía seguía con algunas dudas, salio del set, se dirigió a su camioneta e iba supuestamente camino a su casa, pero se fue para otro lado, ni siquiera ella sabia lo que estaba haciendo, seguramente siguiendo a su corazón, freno en una casa en especial y se quedo en la camioneta mirando hacia la puerta, diciendo si ir o no, si tocar el timbre o no, pero sacudió su cabeza, y arranco el auto de nuevo y esta vez se propuso ir a su casa, prendió la radio del auto y empezó a sonar una canción que hizo que se le empezaran a caer las lagrimas, era la canción que le canto Heather cuando le propuso que este con ella, que sean novias, la escucho atentamente y recordaba ese día en la casa de Lea, cuando Hemo se la canto, y de repente una sonrisa se le dibujo en su rostro, sabia que Heather la amaba, de eso no lo dudaba, y tal vez, solo tal vez, iba a darle otra oportunidad.

**-Al otro día-**

Heather se levanto tarde este sábado, ya que se había quedado hasta tarde esperando a recibir aunque sea un mensaje de Naya, pero al final se quedo dormida pero tampoco le llego nada de la latina, y estaba un poco triste pero no se iba a dar por vencida, salio de su casa y se dirigió hacia una florería, entro y a atendió un chico.

X: Hola señorita, que necesita?.

H: Hola, si, quería encargar lirios blancos, rosas rojas y rosas blancas también.

X: Claro, cuantos ramos?

H: 30 ramos de lirios, 30 de rosas blancas, y 40 de rosas rojas, puede ser?

X: Por supuesto, veo que alguien esta enamorada.

H: Solo un poco… necesito que las lleven a una dirección y si pueden ponerle una tarjeta también?.

X: Si, decime que queres que diga la tarjeta y después pásame la dirección y listo.

Después de haber encargado las flores, Heather se dirigió a su casa, a esperar que esta vez las flores tengan algún resultado…

Por otra parte Naya se encontraba caminando en una plaza con Lucy, se quedo una hora, caminando y haciendo un poco de ejercicio y después se fue para su departamento, tomo una larga ducha y se quedo en el living mirando tele y disfrutando la tranquilidad y la paz del momento. Estaba por levantarse para ir hacia la cocina pero tocaron el timbre, fue hasta la puerta y miro extrañada…

X: Hola, entrega para Naya Rivera, es usted?

N: Si, eeeem, que es lo que tienen que darme?

X: Solo firme acá y ya le traemos lo encargado. *Naya firmo el papel y espero en la puerta para ver lo que era, cuando vio que como 4 hombres traigan muchas flores abrió los ojos enormes*

N: Ee.. eso, es… para mi?

X: Si… podemos dejarlas adentro?

N: Claro, pasen y déjenlas por ahí, después las acomodo. *terminaron de entrar las flores y le entregaron la tarjeta que había mandado a escribir Heather, se fueron y la latina cerro la puerta, como nunca su living estaba lleno de lirios y rosas, se quedo parada mirando todas esas flores y abrió la tarjeta*.

"_Dicen que el amor es para siempre. TÚ para siempre, es todo lo que necesito. Te amo" –Heather._

Leyendo esto con una sonrisa, se le escapo una lagrima por los ojos, tal vez ya había pasado demasiados días sin verla, era el momento de que hablen y que terminen de aclarar las cosas, ella no dudaba del amor que tenia Heather hacia ella, pero había sufrido tanto todo este tiempo que por un momento le pareció que estar juntas después de eso, no había sido una buena idea, pero también muy en el fondo sabe, que Hemo es la única que puede hacerla realmente feliz ahora y siempre, y deseaba tanto poder tener una vida con ella, sin importar lo que la gente diga, sin importar nada, pero también había tantas cosas por las cuales no seguir con esa relación, estaba confundida, pero Naya decidió dejarse llevar por lo que dicte su corazón, sabia que todo el sufrimiento o lo que este por venir con su relación con la rubia, todo iba a valer la pena, todo podía salir bien así como podía salir mal, pero ahora ella necesitaba tenerla cada mañana a su lado, cada día, cada segundo, iba a darle otra oportunidad…

Así que marco su numero de teléfono y camino por unos minutos por toda su casa, quería estar segura de lo que iba a hacer en ese momento, quería pensar en lo que iba a decirle, de un segundo a otro, freno de golpe y apretó el botón de "llamar", puso lentamente su celular en su oído y escucho dos tonos y seguido una dulce voz que tanto amaba…

H: Nay?

N: Heather *dijo con voz muy dulce*

H: Co… como estas?

N: Gracias por los lirios y las rosas y la tarjeta…

H: Uhm, de nada…

N: Te extraño…

H: También te extraño y mucho.. *dio un largo suspiro detrás del celular*

N: Heather?

H: Si, Nay?

¿QUE PASARA AHORA? CHA CHAN CHAN…. Espero que les guste este capitulo, les cuento que no tenia pensado hacerlo así, yo quería meter mas drama, pero me encuentro un poco sensible como para escribir algo muy dramático con las HeYa, después de todo, yo también las quiero juntas, lol. Gracias por sus RW's y a las chicas de twitter, las amo 3 gracias por seguir mi fic y darme sus buenos comentarios siempre, besos a todos!


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 20: Otra oportunidad? Parte 2**

**Heather POV:**

L: Bueno, Naya te llamo y que te dijo? *me preguntaba Lea mientras yo iba de un lado para el otro*.

H: Bueno ella me dijo…

**Flashback:**

N: Emm, ya tengo que irme pero gracias por las flores…

H: Oh si claro, pero antes de que cortes Nay le… leíste mi carta? *le pregunte un poco nerviosa*

N: Sss… si. *me respondió un poco cortante*

H: Nay solo… solo dame otra oportunidad *yo casi estaba llorando*

N: Adiós Heather.

**Fin Flashback.**

L: Solo eso te dijo?

H: Si… yo… si solo eso… no la entiendo, se que no va a perdonarme todavía pero le conté que hable con Taylor…

L: Pero Hemo, tenes que entenderla debe estar dolida todavía…

H: Es que no aguanto mas Lea, la extraño yo… la extraño demasiado *dije con algunas lagrimas cayendo*

L: Hey tranquila, todo se va a solucionar mi vida, no llores *dijo Lee abrazándome*

H: Hablemos de otra cosa… y vos como vas con Dianna?

L: Bien, vamos de a poco, despacio ella es realmente un amor…

H: Seguramente *esforcé una sonrisa*

L: Ella va a venir dentro de un rato, queres quedarte a cenar acá?

H: No Lee gracias, es mejor que me vaya tengo que ir a visitar a mi mama dentro de un rato, así que me voy *dije parándome del sillón*

L: Esta bien *suspiro* si necesitas algo llámame, si? *y volvió a abrazarme mientras íbamos hacia la puerta*

H: Solo necesito que me hagas un favor Lea… *la morocha me sonrió y asintió* Cuando llegue Dianna decile si puede llamar a Naya y fíjense si esta bien, solo eso *volvió a sonreírme y abrazarme*

L: Claro yo te llamo mas tarde y te digo que paso, si? Anda tranquila.

H: Chau.. *y salí de la casa de Lea y me dirigí a la mía*

Mientras iba en el auto no sabia que mas pensar o hacer con respecto a Naya, ella me llamo y se que quería decirme algo mas que gracias por las flores, ¿Pero que quería decirme? ¿Me dará otra oportunidad?, hay por Dios, necesito verla, estar con ella no aguanto mas todo esto. Pasaron unos minutos y llegue a casa, tire mis cosas por ahí mientras iba subiendo las escaleras, quería acostarme pero empecé a sentirme mal, estaba un poco mareada y…

**Fin Heather POV.**

**-Mientras tanto…**

**Naya POV:**

¿Qué hice? ¿Por qué no le dije que quería verla? Oh por dios Naya, haces todo mal, me repetía esto una y otra vez desde que le corte la llamada a Heather, se la escuchaba tan triste y yo solo quiero poder perdonarla y que volvamos a estar juntas, pero tengo miedo, tengo mucho miedo de lo que pueda llegar a pasar de ahora en mas, la amo y se que me ama pero la confianza se perdió un poco en mi hacia ella.

Estaba tirada en mi living cuando escucho que tocan el timbre, no quería levantarme hasta que sonó un par de veces mas, la persona que esta tocando ese timbre de mierda debe estar realmente desesperada, me levante con muy pocas ganas, abro y era Dianna la que estaba ahí…

N: Dios Dianna no podías solo tocar una vez el timbre? *pregunte enojada volviendo a sentarme en mi living*^

D: AAAAAAAAAAAY… *grito cuando cerro la puerta de casa*

N: Que mierda pasa ahora? *pregunte asustada por su grito*

D: QUE SON TODAS ESAS FLORES? *pregunto emocionada como si nunca hubiese visto flores*

N: Ah… solo…. Me las envío Heather hoy, lirios y rosas… *dije mas tranquila y con una sonrisa*

D: Ay por dios Nay, me muero…. Es una dulce.

N: Si… *suspire* la llame hoy…

D: Y que paso? *dijo agarrando mi mano sentándonos en el sillón*

N: Nada le agradecí por esto y nada eso… después no sabia que decirle y solo le dije que tenia que irme… *levante los hombros*

D: Eso? Nada mas que eso? Y ella que te dijo?

N: Que le diera otra oportunidad *dije agachando la cabeza*

D: Uffff, es todo tan complicado…. Mi amor ya tengo que irme, van a ser las siete y tengo que ir a ver a Lee *dijo acariciando mi brazo*

N: Esta bien, vamos, te acompaño a la puerta… *nos abrazamos y cuando nos separamos y Dianna estaba cruzando la puerta sonó su celular y atendió la llamada*

**Fin Naya POV.**

Naya se quedo en la puerta ya que Dianna también se quedo ahí para atender la llamada, se supuso que era Lea con la que estaba hablando ya que le dijo "Hola Lee" …

D: QUUEEE? *grito Dianna y Naya la miro y se asusto por la reacción de Di*

D: ESPERA LEA, ESPERA… YO ESTOY ACA CON ELLA, VA… VAMOS PARA ALLA… SI… SI, QUEDATE TRANQUILA YA VAMOS… *cuelga el teléfono y mira a la latina con susto en su cara*

N: Que paso Dianna? *dijo acercándose mas y la rubia no le contestaba*

N: DIANNA, QUE PASO? *dijo levantando la voz*

D: He… Heather… ella… *y se quedo callada* tenemos que irnos Nay, agarra tus cosas YA y vamos… *dijo en shock todavía*

N: Pe… pero que paso? Que le paso a Heather? *dijo la latina un poco desesperada mientras entraba a su casa y agarraba su cartera, salio cerro la puerta y salieron directamente al auto de la rubia*

N: Dianna me estas asustando, necesito que me digas que paso… que le paso a Heather?

D: Ella… no lo se Naya…. Lea me llamo desesperada que Heather la llamo y sintió un golpe através del celular y ella estaba yendo a la casa de Heather, tenemos que ir para ahí…

El corazón de Naya se le paro por un momento pensó lo peor, pensó que Heather se había hecho algo por su culpa, por no perdonarla o por no darle otra oportunidad, se estaba echando la culpa de todo en ese momento y ni siquiera sabia que era lo que le había pasado a Heather, pero si era algo malo ella realmente no quería saberlo, su cabeza iba a mil por ahora, no sabia que esperar después de lo que le acaba de decir Dianna…

Después de varios minutos viajando, llegan a la casa de Heather, y lo único que puede hacer Naya es salir corriendo del auto de la rubia, golpeaba la puerta y el timbre desesperada pero nadie atendía…

N: Dianna dijiste que iban a estar acá, no están acá, DONDE MIERDA ESTAN? *dijo golpeando la puerta cada vez mas*

D: Naya tranquilízate, voy a llamar a Lea.. *la rubia marco el numero y sonaba y sonaba pero no atendía, volvió a intentar y después de 3 tonos atendió*

D: Lea… lea donde están? … okay… listo, vamos para allá… *y corto*

D: Naya…. Euuu Naya, tenemos que irnos, están en el hospital central y tenemos media hora hasta allá, vamos…

Estuvieron media hora manejando y cuando llegaron al hospital ya había millones de paparazzi y fotógrafos al igual que varios camarógrafos de televisión, era un caos. Las chicas se quedaron pensando en el auto que podían hacer para que no las vieran, y Dianna tenía atrás en el auto mucha ropa, así que decidieron cubrirse un poco las caras y entrar, aunque les costo un poco ya que había mucha gente ahí afuera, después de unos minutos ya estaban adentro.

D: Espera que llamo a Lea a ver donde esta..

**-Desde otro lado-**

L: Hola Di, escúchame estoy en el 3er piso, en la sala de espera… *dio un largo suspiro* no se nada todavía, igual ya llame a su mama y me dijo que dentro de una horas iba a estar acá… la verdad no se, cuando llegue a la casa estaba tirada en el piso y le sangraba un poco la cabeza…. Espero que no…. Pero no le digas esto a Nay… bueno… las espero acá… *y corto la llamada*

En eso cuando Lea corta la llamada se acerca un doctor a hablar con ella…

D: Señorita Michele, no? *y extiende su mano a la de la morocha y se saludan* Mire la señorita Morris acaba de despertar, necesitamos unos minutos mas y después si quiere puede pasar a verla, ya aviso a algún familiar?

L: Si, yo ya hable con su familia y están avisados, dijeron que dentro de unas horas ya estarán acá.. Ella esta bien? *y el doctor hace una mueca ante esta pregunta*

D: Por ahora esta estable, pero eso necesito hablarlo con su familia, si me disculpa tengo que atender a otro paciente. *la morocha asiente y ve como están llegando Naya y Dianna*

Naya estaba demasiado mal y nerviosa, se le caian las lagrimas y jugaba con sus manos, a penas vio a Lea se acerco a ella y le pregunto como estaba Heather, Lea solamente le sonrio…

N: NO ME ESCUCHAS LEA? TE PREGUNTE COMO ESTA HEATHER? *dijo levantando la voz*

L: Tranquila Nay, ella esta bien, ya se despertó, creo que ya podrías pasar a verla, esta en la habitación 148… *le dijo tranquila mientras acariciaba el brazo de la latina*

N: Gracias Lee, perdón por levantarte la voz.. *la abrazo y se encamino a la habitación donde se encontraba la rubia mientras Lea se quedo hablando con Di*

L: Di, tengo que decirte algo… pero no le podes decir esto a Naya, por favor..

D: Claro, contame que paso?...

L: Heather… ella… yo le pregunte al doctor como iba a estar Heather y el solo me dijo "POR AHORA bien" y me hizo una mueca rara, yo creo que no esta todo bien..

D: Ella va a estar bien… lo va a estar. *dijo abrazando a la morocha pero la verdad es que ni ella podía creerse sus propias palabras*

Mientras tanto Naya se acercaba a la habitación de donde se encontraba Heather, abrió la puerta despacio, y la vio a su rubia en esa camilla con los ojos casi abiertos y se le cayo una lagrima por la mejilla… Se fue acercando hasta quedar al lado de la rubia y le acaricio la cabeza.

N: Heather? Heather? *pregunto con voz dulce*

H: Ho… hola… Nay? *dijo despertándose de a poco y con la voz muy baja*

N: Shhhhh no hables, no hagas fuerza, soy yo mi amor… *dijo esta vez acariciando su mejilla*

H: Ne… necesito que me perdones.. yo… yo te amo Nay… *dijo con la voz todavía mas baja*

N: Yo ya te perdone mi amor, pero no hagas fuerza para hablar.. *se agacho y le dejo un pequeño beso en los labios y se quedo al lado de ella agarrando sus manos* Todo va a estar bien Heather.

Y bueno, solo espero que les guste el capitulo, a partir de ahora las cosas se van a poner mas interesantes chicas/os :o Les quería contar también, que estoy por empezar a escribir un fic Brittana muy bueno, va a haber un poco de todo, solo quería contarles y pronto tendrán el primer capitulo, bueno les dejo un beso a todos y para esas/os Nayaholic's que están leyendo esto: BIGVERA NUNCA EXISTIO besos!


	21. Chapter 21

**Capitulo 21: ****Cuestión de tiempo.**

Naya se había quedado todo el día con Heather, ya que las Achele tuvieron que irse porque Lea tenia que arreglar algunos asuntos y Dianna la acompaño. Se iba haciendo de noche y se encontraba Heather sentada en la camilla del hospital mirando intensamente a Naya, quien se ponía un poco nerviosa y miraba para otro lado, había mucho silencio ya que la latina le decía a la rubia que no haga muchas fuerzas para hablar.

N: Ne.. Necesito que dejes de mirarme así Heather.. *dijo nerviosa*

H: Me vas a decir que te pongo nerviosa?... necesito saber algo…

N: Decime.. *dijo la latina mirándola con una sonrisa*

H: Por que viniste? Si estabas enojada conmigo por que estas acá?... yo te hice mal y me merezco todo esto, vos no tendrías que estar acá cuidándome cuando lo único que hago es hacerte mal *y empezó a llorar*

N: Shhhh no llores mi vida *se sentó a un lado en la camilla y le seco las lagrimas* Mira, yo… perdóname, yo te llame para darte otra oportunidad pero no se que me paso y solo te dije chau, pero quiero estar con vos y quiero que intentemos de nuevo, si? Pero no llores más… es solo cuestión de tiempo bebe.

H: En serio? *sonrió* te amo Naya te juro que… *pero no pudo seguir hablando porque la latina le dio un beso que obviamente ella correspondió*

Se seguían besando muy dulcemente cuando escuchan que se abre la puerta de la habitación y se separan al instante, era la mama de la rubia quien entraba por la puerta pero como estaba con la mirada hacia abajo no vio nada del beso, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Naya se encontraba ahí.

J: Hola hija.. *Dijo la señora casi corriendo hacia el lado de la camilla y acariciando la cabeza de la rubia y levanto su vista* oh, hola Naya… y como estas?

H: Bien mama, fue solo un desmayo ya estoy bien.

J: Solo un desmayo? Te golpeaste la cabeza muy fuerte Heather.

N: Ee… eso es verdad? *dijo mirando seria a la rubia*

H: No se, no me acuerdo de eso, solo que empecé a marearme y alcance a llamar a Lea y después no se que paso *dijo mirando a la latina*

J: Hace cuanto estas acá Nay?

N: Uhm desde hoy a la tarde…

J: Podes irte si queres, gracias por cuidar a Heather

N: Puedo quedarme, no hay problema… va… digo

J: Anda tranquila, descansa yo me quedo con ella

N: Esta bien, igual mañana después de grabar vuelvo, si? *miro a la rubia y se regalaron una sonrisa* Chau Jeannie *le dijo dándose un beso en la mejilla y después se acerco a la rubia* chau mi amor, te amo *le dijo en el oído y se fue para su casa*

La latina se retiro del hospital y se fue hacia su casa pensando en todo lo que había pasado hoy, llego y se dio una larga ducha, y se dispuso a dormir, pero cuando estaba a punto de lograrlo su celular empezó a sonar.

N: Hola *dijo algo cortante*

K: Hey Bee, como estas? Me entere lo de Heather… ella esta bien? *pregunto del otro lado Kevin*

N: Ella esta mejor por suerte… y vos, como estas?

K: Bien… mañana vas al set?

N: Si, tengo que ir de todas formas aunque no quiera… *dijo algo desanimada*

K: Hey ella va a estar bien… y las cosas entre ustedes como están?

N: Bien, supongo… no lo se, es todo tan confuso, pero le dije que quería estar con ella y que lo volvamos a intentar

K: Bueno, ella te ama Bee van a estar bien… bueno tengo que irme, nos vamos mañana entonces, besos.

N: Besos y gracias por llamar. *y se corto la llamada*

La latina logro dormirse después de ese largo y denso día, no quería pensar quería dormir y poder calmar su cabeza un poco, y así lo hizo, pero le esperaba otro día todavía mas largo…

**-Al otro día- **

Naya se había levantado una hora antes mas temprano de lo normal para poder pasar a ver a la rubia antes de irse a los estudios, mientras iba camino al hospital paso por una florería y le compro un ramo de lirios rojos, y se subió de nuevo a su camioneta, pasaron varios minutos y ya estaba llegando, tuvo suerte de que afuera del hospital no haya ningún paparazzi o algún programa de tv, así que bajo lo mas tranquila y entro al hospital, se dirigió al ascensor y subió al tercer piso y fue directo a la habitación 148, entro con cuidado y vio que la mama de Heather estaba durmiendo y la rubia estaba despierta mirando la tele, se acerco despacio y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

N: Hola, como estas hoy?... Mira, te traje estas flores *dijo dándole las flores*

H: Mejor… ay gracias Nay son hermosas *dijo en voz baja* no tendrías que estar en el set?

N: Si, pero quería pasar a verte, igual puedo quedarme si queres, ósea llamo a Ryan y… *la rubia la interrumpió*

H: Nay… nay, anda a grabar, mama se va a quedar conmigo, no pasa nada, yo estoy bien, si? *le regalo una de sus mejores sonrisas*

N: Bueno, igual voy a venir después de grabar, voy a ver si Ryan me deja salir un rato antes…

H: Vos anda y graba todo lo que tengas que grabar y después venís, no me voy a ir de acá Nay *dijo riéndose en voz baja*

N: No te rías… bueno, me voy… mas tarde vengo, igual si necesitas algo, me llamas, si? *dijo acercándose mas y miro al costado para ver si la mama de hemo estaba despierta y como seguía durmiendo solo la beso, y se siguieron besando pero no se dieron cuenta de algo*

J: Ejeeeem *dijo la mama de hemo* chicas?

N: Eeehh… uhmm… hola, bu… bueno chau hemo, nos vemos… *dijo la latina nerviosa mientras hemo y la mama se reían y ella salio del hospital para dirigirse al set*

La latina salio tan rápido del hospital que cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba en su camioneta en camino hacia los estudios, en eso se empezó a reír sola por su actitud en frente de la mama de Heather… Media hora después llego a los estudios, estaciono su camioneta y se encontró con Kevin y Darren quienes también recién habían llegado y se dirigían al set, como muy buenos amigos de la latina, ellos sabían todo lo que estaba pasando con Heather y sabían que la rubia se encontraba en estos momentos en el hospital y querían que la morena este tranquila y se relaje un poco.

D: Y bien Nay, como estas? *y miro a la latina que estaba riéndose sola todavía*

N: Eh.. uhm, discúlpame, me acore de algo y…. bien y ustedes?

D: Bien…

K: Completamente bien *se rieron los tres*

N: Bueno que hacen hoy chicos?

D: Yo… nada… capaz salga a comer algo con unos amigos

K: Eso no es hacer nada entonces Darren *y volvieron a reír mientras entraban al set y cada uno se fue a cambiarse y maquillarse*

Naya se encontraba en maquillaje y después fue a vestuario a cambiarse porque en unos minutos comenzaban a grabar, ahí se encontró con Lea, y pensó que tal vez la morocha sabia algo mas de lo que le paso a Heather así que fue a preguntarle.

L: Nay… todo bien?

N: Si bien Lee… quería preguntarte algo.. *dijo poniéndose seria*

L: Decime..

N: Exactamente que le pasó a Heather?

L: Mira Nay, ella estaba en casa a la tarde, unos minutos antes de que pase todo esto, estábamos hablando de lo que paso con vos y yo no la vi bien, yo le dije que se quede en casa pero ella me dijo que se tenia que ir a la casa de su mama, y se fue… a la media hora me llama y lo único que escucho es un golpe del otro lado del celular, es lo único que se.

N: Ok… y algo mas… que sabes de… de ese tal Hubbel?

L: Se lo mismo que vos Nay, se conocieron hace 1 año pero me dijo Hemo que ella hablo con el y le aclaro las cosas… ella te ama…

N: Lo se, bueno me tengo que terminar de vestir…

Después de unas largas y eternas horas grabando Naya se dirigía hacia el hospital de nuevo, llego y subió al tercer piso, estaba por entrar a la habitación donde estaba Heather pero escucho que estaba hablando con alguien y que la rubia empezó a subir la voz, así que entro y se sorprendió por lo que vio.

N: Que haces acá? Que hace el acá Heather? *dijo seria*

H: No… no lo se Nay, le dije que se vaya pero no me da bola, sácalo de acá por favor, no quiero verlo…

N: Ya la escuchaste, Salí de acá, ya… *dijo señalándolo*

T: Y vos quien sos para echarme de acá? Vine a ver a MI novia…

H: Ya te dije que no soy tu novia Taylor.

N: Escúchame una cosa, ella no te quiere a vos, ella no te quiere ver nunca mas en su vida, entendelo, así que agarra tus cositas y ándate de acá, si? No me obligues a llamar a los de seguridad para que te saquen Hubbel… *dijo acercándose a el y casi empujándolo, el chico enojado salio de ahí dejando a las dos chicas solas*

H: Te juro que no se como se entero Nay.. yo no…

N: Tranquila, entiendo… donde esta tu mama?

H: Bajo a tomar un café..

N: Ok, voy a ir a buscar un café para mi y vuelvo si?

La latina bajo al primer piso y cuando se estaba acercando para comprar el café vio a un doctor hablando con la mama de Heather, así que se acerco, sin que se den cuenta y escucho toda la conversación…

Dr: Bueno señora, como le decía me llego el historial medico de su hija de hace unos meses atrás y necesito que se quede al menos dos días mas internada, porque no sabemos lo que puede llegar a tener, así que vamos a hacerle un par de estudios mas para poder descifrar si tiene alguna enfermedad, porque esto es raro, según leí en el historial, le pasa esto solamente cuando su estado de animo es malo, entonces hay que tratar de que ella no se ponga mal, no se estrese y mucho menos se deprima, si?, vamos a tratar de describir esto lo mas antes posible, mientras tanto.. y sabe… es solo cuestión de tiempo.

J: Gracias doctor… pero que hago con mi hija? Es decir, le tengo que contar todo esto?

Dr: Mire no es nada malo, pero evite el hecho de decirle que puede llegar a tener alguna enfermedad… se que también es difícil para usted pero es mejor que ella no sepa eso… si me disculpa ya tengo que irme, un gusto conocerla y si tiene alguna duda, solo hágamelo saber, nos vemos.

Naya al escuchar todo esto, al escuchar que su rubia puede llevar a tener alguna enfermedad, salio de ahí y se dirigió a la habitación de Heather, con las lagrimas cayendo por su mejilla, antes de entrar solo se limpio las lagrimas y se sentó a su lado y la beso de la nada.

N: Te amo.. *dijo entre beso y beso la latina y una lagrima volvió a caer por su mejilla*


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22: Último momento, Parte 1.**

Habían pasado dos días desde el desmayo de Heather, como había dicho el doctor, le hicieron muchos estudios y esta tarde podría volver a su casa ya que le habían dado el alta, pero tenía que volver para controlarse cada 3 semanas.

En esos dos largos días, Naya no dejaba de verla ni por un momento, estaba con ella todas las mañanas y se iba para grabar y después volvía para estar con ella, y así todo el tiempo, aunque la rubia le decía que no se moleste por ella que ella estaba bien, pero de todas formas la latina no hacía caso, ya que después de lo que escucho decir el doctor a la mama de Heather, no podía parar de pensar en eso un segundo, así que hacia todo lo posible para que su novia se sienta bien y no tenga una recaída. La verdad era que Naya se echaba la culpa de lo que le pasó a Heather y de lo que le puede llegar a pasar, por eso también trataba de estar siempre con ella, y de no discutir por cualquier cosa.

Taylor, el no volvió a molestar a Heather por ahora, las dos chicas esperaban que el haya entendido que ya no había nada entre él y la rubia, que él ya estaba fuera de su vida aunque lo quiso y mucho, esa etapa ya había pasado y él sabía que no iba a poder recuperar más a Heather… Pero como el bien dijo, las cosas no iban a quedar así…

**-En el hospital-**

Dr: Bueno señorita Morris, ya está lista?

H: Si, si claro. *decía la rubia con un bolso en sus hombros y una gran sonrisa*

Dr: Recuerde venir a hacerse el control cada 3 semanas.

H: Si… si..

Dr: Bueno, y si tiene alguna duda o algún malestar, no dude en venir.

H: Si, pero fue solo un desmayo, no? Ósea no fue nada grave Dr.

Dr: Oh claro, pero por las dudas…

H: Bueno, tengo que firmar algo o ya puedo irme?

Dr: No, está bien, vaya, pero se va sola?

H: Oh no, ya vienen a buscarme, gracias por la buena atención, chau. *y se fue caminando hacia la entrada del hospital*

La rubia tenía que esperar a que Naya la pase a buscar, ya que esta se había ofrecido a llevarla a la casa y así poder pasar todo el día con ella.

Había pasado como media hora y Naya no llegaba más, la rubia seguía esperando, hasta que no aguanto más y llamo a Darren para ver si la podía pasar a buscar por ahí, asi que saco su celular y marco el número del chico…

H: Hey Hola… como estas?... yo bien me acaban de dar el alta… oh, sí, para eso quería llamarte, uhm… quería saber si me podías pasar a buscar por el hospital… claro, bueno dale, te espero… gracias.. chau. *y corto la llamada* Pasaron unos minutos y Darren llego en su auto y ayudo a la rubia a entrar y así se encaminaron a su casa.

**-En el auto-**

D: Hey princesa, y estas mejor?

H: Claro, por suerte ya salí de este hospital de mierda… la verdad es que quiero comer comida de verdad… *y se empezaron a reír los dos*

D: Pensé que iba a venir a buscarte la negra… paso algo?

H: También pensé eso, pero la espere por una hora y nunca llego, por eso te llame… *dijo algo seria*

D: Vamos, no te enojes con ella rubia, tal vez Ryan la retuvo un poco con las grabaciones

H: Espero que haya sido eso… Bueno, pero cambiemos de tema.. y vos qué onda? Como andas?

D: Bien ya sabes… *rio* todo sigue igual de genial en mi vida *y le guiño un ojo mientras miraba hacia adelante* Siguieron hablando y después de media hora ya estaban en la casa de la rubia, el chico la dejo ahí, ayudo a entrar sus cosas, y la tuvo que dejar ya que tenía un evento en unas horas.

**Naya POV:**

Hoy a la mañana no pude ir a ver a Heather ya que Ryan me pidió que este puntual hoy, porque desde que Heather está internada estuve llegando más tarde, y eso era algo poco común de mí, así que hoy tenía que estar temprano… De todas formas le dije que la iba a pasar a buscar para llevarla a su casa porque le dieron el alta, así que voy a poder pasar todo lo que resta del día con ella.. Llegue al set temprano como debía, y me fui directamente a mi tráiler a tomar café y repasar los guiones de hoy cuando entra Robert y me dice que tengo que ir a vestuario y maquillaje, así que me dirigí ahí y me prepare, después de media hora estaba en el set, por empezar a grabar… Estaba concentrada pensando en mi novia, cuando obviamente Lea interrumpe mis pensamientos…

L: Nay, hoy sale hemo del hospital, no?

N: Si Lee, más tarde la tengo que ir a buscar…

L: Tene cuidado porque andan muchos paparazzis por ahí, si te llegan a ver van a sacar millones de revistas con historias tuyas y de Heather…

N: Si, ya lo sé… voy a tener cuidado.. y Dianna?

L: Bien.. Tuvo que viajar a Nueva York por una película vuelve en unos días…

N: Digo… ustedes? Su relación? Están bien? *pregunte en voz baja*

L: Si, vamos despacio… pero ella me entiende y estamos bien *me dijo también en voz baja y con una gran sonrisa*

A: BUENO CHICOS, EMPECEMOS A GRABAR.. *grito uno de los productores*

Habían pasado no sé cuántas horas y no podíamos terminar de grabar porque había unos problemas con las cámaras o algo así, así que Ryan nos retuvo ahí hasta que arreglaron todos los problemas técnicos, yo estaba que quería matar a alguien porque era hora de ir a buscar a Heather y no podía por culpa de esas cámaras de mierda, estaba demasiado enojada, y ni siquiera podía mandarle un mensaje a Hemo pasa decirle que no podía pasar por ella… Después de creo una hora, terminamos todo y yo fui directo al hospital pero cuando llegue ahí me dijeron que mi rubia se había ido y encima con un chico que espero no sea Hubbel ahí sí que lo mato… Bueno subí a mi camioneta y obviamente le compre flores y un peluche más o menos grande a mi rubia y me dirigí a su casa… Llegue después de una hora, me debe estar odiando…

**Fin Naya POV.**

La latina llego a la casa de la rubia y toco el timbre… una.. dos.. tres veces y nadie atendía… Toco el timbre una vez más y al fin atendió la rubia, realmente seria y con el ceño fruncido, como si estuviese enojada… Naya se percató de eso y lo único que pudo hacer fue pedirle perdón y entregarle las rosas y el peluche.

N: Perdón mi amor, es que hubo problemas en el set.. y…y…y.. Ryan nos retuvo ahí hasta que.. Solucionaran los problemas.. te juro que yo quería salir de ahí e ir a buscarte… pero… *no pudo seguir hablando porque la rubia la interrumpió*

H: Hey tranquila… no estoy enojada, lo entiendo.. pero me hubieses mandado un mensaje al menos… pasa *dijo dejando espacio para que la latina pase y esta entro y se quedó parada atrás de ella*

N: Yo quería pero no pude en serio, perdón… *dijo agachando la cabeza pero la rubia se acercó y le levanto la barbilla con sus dedos y la miro a los ojos*

H: Te perdono hermosa… ahora bésame.. *la latina sonrió y se besaron hasta que se quedaron sin aire*

Subieron a la habitación de la rubia y se quedaron acostadas y se durmieron hasta la noche, las dos estaban bastante cansadas… La primera en levantarse obviamente fue la rubia, quien se dio una larga ducha y bajo para preparar algo para comer…

H: NAY… NAYA… DALE BAJA, YA ESTA LA COMIDA… *grito la rubia desde los escalones y rápido la latina se encontraba bajando las escaleras*

Se sentaron en la mesa, una en frente de la otra y empezaron a comer, cuando suena el celular de la morena…

N: Ho.. Hola?... Hey cómo estas?... yo bien… emm según… espera, que?.. No te entiendo nada… okay, dale…!

H: Quien era?

N: Dianna.. no entendí mucho… pero dijo que… *y la interrumpió de nuevo el sonido de su celular, la latina abrió los ojos enormes y su cara paso de alegre a seria* NO LO PUEDO CREER…


End file.
